Naruto: Menma Chronicles
by Redrover117
Summary: Naruto is apparently killed in the Land of Wave only to find himself in the underground lair of Senju Hashirama beneath the remains of Uzushio. Now he's been told the truth about his past and the lies that have surrounded him his entire live. With new allies at his side he sets out to take the world by storm and bring about the first true peace they've ever known. Mokuton Naruto.
1. The Birth of Menma

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter1: The Birth of Menma

**Land of Wave: Incomplete Bridge**

...Drip...

...Drip...

...Drip...Drip...

"Sheesh...I knew you couldn't save yourself...always weighing me down...teme," Naruto rasped out.

"W-what?" Sasuke stammered in surprise. His newly awakened Sharingan had seen what had happened but his mind took a few seconds to catch up. "Naruto you..." his expression turned to shock when he saw Naruto covered in Senbon needles.

"Now get that lame expression off your stupid face..." the Uzumaki managed weakly.

"W-why?" Sasuke asked not knowing what else to say.

"Hn...I used to hate you, you know," Naruto said as he felt his strength leaving him.

"Then why did you...you should have minded your own business!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"...How should I know? My body just moved...on its own," Naruto gasped out before he fell back and Sasuke caught him.

"You're going to be fine Naruto, just...just don't move," Sasuke said trying to reassure them both.

Naruto just scoffed with a wince, "I swore I wouldn't die...until I became Hokage...I thought my oath would save me...but...don't you dare die here...Sasuke."

'_No...no...'_ Sasuke thought as tears cascaded down his face.

In that moment...

Uchiha Sasuke's eyes changed again...

"Without any sign of hesitation, he sacrificed himself to save you; he was a shinobi worthy of respect who in order to protect someone he cared about, threw himself headlong into what he knew full well was certain death. Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die? Such is the way ninja exist," the masked nin a few feet away stated.

"Shut up," Sasuke's voice was low as the air around them suddenly became heavier. "I won't forgive you," he said with shaking fists at his side. He turned suddenly with his Sharingan spinning and changing, the pupil shifting into a helix-like pattern. **"Amaterasu!"** he exclaimed in hatred as black flames exploded from his eyes, setting the ice dome ablaze with unquenchable fire.

'_W-what? What is this?'_ the masked nin asked in thought as she watched on. He stepped back slightly as the intense feeling of rage washed over her. _'Such foul and disgusting chakra; he's completely different from the boy I was fighting just a minute ago...what is he?'_ she mused as she quickly escaped from his ice mirror and threw herself outside the dome before it was completely melted.

"I may not have liked the dobe when we first met but he didn't deserve to die," Sasuke said as his fists shook in anger. "I'll make you pay for this."

'_Zabuza-sama...'_ Yuki Haku thought as Sasuke shot forward again intent on finishing the job. _'I...have failed you,'_ a kunai was thrust into his chest and he was flung back over the bridge.

And for the first time since the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke cried over the pain of his first and only true friend in this cursed world...

The mist cleared to reveal everyone else on the bridge; Kakashi had his fist driven through Zabuza's chest and Sakura stood with the client at the very back of the bridge. Kakashi pulled his arm out and Zabuza's corpse fell to the ground. "Not bad Kakashi...it looks you win," Zabuza's gasped out before the last of his life drained from his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked his student over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine sensei...just...give me some time," Sasuke said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei! You're both alive!" they heard the shout from their pink-haired team-mate.

'_Sakura...'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

"What about Naruto? Sasuke-kun where's Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke didn't reply...

Sakura stopped herself from continuing when she saw Sasuke turn away from her. _'Naruto...no...'_ she thought with widen fearful eyes. She may not have liked the dobe of the team but he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"I'll stay with you so that you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders," Tazuna told her and she nodded slightly before pulling towards where Naruto was supposed to be only to find nothing.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked as Tazuna turned away in guilt.

"I think he may have fell in the water," Tazuna answered as he cast a look at the nearby edge of the bridge. "Don't hold back for my sake; there are times when it's right to give in and shed honest tears," Tazuna told her sadly.

"I always got perfect scores on all my tests in school; I memorized each and every one of the one hundred rules conduct for a ninja. I used to write them out of pride; we had a test one week and the question was 'what is the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct? Just like always I wrote it down 'no matter what happens, a true shinobi must never...ever...show their emotions. T-the mission is the only priority; carry that in your heart and never, ever shed any tears," by now she was openly crying.

'_So this...this is what a shinobi is...it's unbearable,'_ Tazuna thought as he closed his eyes.

"So Zabuza failed huh? No matter, I wasn't really going to pay him anyway," a voice spoke from the end of the bridge.

"Gato?" Tazuna asked in surprise as he saw the businessman and the large mercenary force he had at his side.

"Ninja are so expensive these days...that's why I always hire nukenin, they're easier to dispose of after the job is done. Though I had hoped a few more of you would have died...can't be help I suppose," Gato mused before pointing his walking stick towards them.

"...Kakashi," Sasuke spoke up with a dark tremor in his voice and the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. "Look after Sakura and Tazuna for me," he whispered before purple chakra exploded from his body and took the shape of a large spiritual warrior. **"Susanoo!"**

"Wait Sasuke!" Kakashi called but he was too late as Sasuke materialized a bow and launched a large chakra arrow right at Gato. _'Was that the Sharingan? What happened?'_ Gato barely registered the attack before the arrow tore through his rather large stomach, tearing in two.

"Run for your lives!" one of the mercs shouted as they all scattered, trying to flee from the large ethereal warrior.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke exhaled a large red fireball down on the bridge, blanketing the area where the mercenaries were located.

They all screamed as they were all burned alive but some were able to jump into the water below to stuff out the flames. Sasuke dropped to one knee as the chakra construct dissipated.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him upon seeing his eyes.

Sasuke deactivated the Doujutsu a second later and took a deep breath, "To awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, the next stage of my clan's Doujutsu, I had to kill my best friend."

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned again.

"...I couldn't save him," Sasuke trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Damn it..." Kakashi gritted out. _'I'm sorry sensei; it looks like I failed again.'_

The two walked to where Sakura was still crying and they all took a moment of silence before the villagers arrive led by Inari. Kakashi took a look back at what was left of Gato's corpse and proceeded to seal Zabuza in a scroll.

The Copy-Nin turned to his team and finally spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

**Land of Whirlpools: Underground Complex**

Pain was the first thing he felt as he started to regain consciousness; though this time he didn't mind the pain. In fact he welcomed it; pain meant he was still alive and wouldn't be meeting the Shinigami just yet. The second was confusion as his eyes forced themselves open despite his fatigue and he groaned when he saw what looked like a white ceiling.

Just great, he was in a hospital...

"W-where am I?" he stammered out as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you," a new and amused voice spoke from his right. He turned his head saw a rather old man, probably older than even the Sandaime Hokage standing at his bedside, leaning on a large scroll.

"...Are you...a Shinigami?" Naruto asked before pain flared through his body once more.

"No I'm not," the old man said with amusement. "And you feel pain because you're still among the living," he suddenly turned serious. "However, it's a miracle that you and that girl survived. Both of you should have been crushed by the rampaging whirlpool that sucked you in; the Fūinjutsu in place would only allow for someone of Senju or Uzumaki descent to survive the transition along with their companions."

"Uzumaki? My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond introduced.

"Yes, I know," the old man nodded. "The Kyuubi's third Jinchuuriki and the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"S-son of—what the hell are you talking about old man?" Naruto stammered in response.

"It can wait until later," the old man waved off his words before placing his hand over the boy's stomach. "I have healed most of the damage you sustained and a good night's sleep should do the rest, especially with the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities boosting your already impressive healing factor."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as the old man turned away. "Where am I?"

"You are in an underground compound deep in the former Land of Whirlpool, specifically below the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato, the former home of the Uzumaki clan," the old man replied before walking towards the door at the far end of the room. "Now if you will excuse me I have another guest to take care of."

"Hey! Wait up old man!" Naruto yelled as he threw away the covers and swung his legs over.

"You shouldn't try to move," the old man suggested over his shoulder.

"I can sleep when I'm dead," Naruto responded.

"You're just like Mito-chan," the old man chuckled before he walked out of the room with Naruto following close behind.

"What happened to Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "And what did you mean before about the Kyuubi and me being the Yondaime's son?"

"All in good time, young Uzumaki," the old man responded as they approached a door. "Here we are," he said as he opened the door.

"At least tell me who you are?" Naruto asked. "Old man, are you a nukenin?"

"I'm a ghost of the Senju," the old man answered as he turned to face the boy. "Senju Hashirama, the former Shodai Hokage of Konoha."

"T-the Shodai Hokage?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "N-no way! You should be dead!"

"The Uzumaki clan were known for their long lives and vitality which they inherited when they broke away from the Senju clan three hundred years ago. And I personally have always had a stronger life force than others of my clan," Hashirama reasoned. "Last time I checked I was about a hundred and ten years old now."

"But—but—how are you here? If you were still alive why aren't you in Konoha?" Naruto questioned further.

"Back before the First Great Shinobi War I took possession of the nine Biju including the Kyuubi and handed them out the five Great Shinobi Villages in order to establish some measure of balance. When the First War began I realised what a mistake it was and in the end I nominated my brother Senju Tobirama as the Nidaime Hokage in the hopes that he would find some way to regain some semblance of control over this cursed world. I disappeared after that when my wife—Uzumaki Mito—offered to bring me to Uzushio and I've remained here ever since, trying to come up with a way to bring true peace to this world," Hashirama explained.

"Peace?" Naruto asked as the two entered the room. "Haku?" he asked when he took notice of the bed at the far end of the room. A single familiar figure lay down on it though despite her earlier comments to him of the contrary, she was very much a girl.

"She's an interesting one," Hashirama commented. "A member of the Yuki clan known for their Hyoton bloodline and from what Mito-chan's seals have been telling me, one of the only survivors of the Bloodline Purge in Kirigakure no Sato."

"Bloodline Purge?" Naruto inquired having never heard about it. "What are you talking about?"

"Hiruzen-gaki hasn't told you anything, has he?" Hashirama mused in disappointment. "The Yondaime Mizukage, the current Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaime ordered the extermination of everyone with a Kekkei Genkai including the Yuki clan."

"When my father found out that my mother and I had a bloodline he tried to kills us. He killed my mother and I killed him. After that Zabuza-sama found me and took me with him. I've served him ever since," Haku spoke up as he eyes opened. "Where am I?"

"You're in the ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato," Hashirama answered. "You're lucky to be alive; if the kid here hadn't fallen in the whirlpool with you then you would most certainly be dead right now."

"Zabuza-sama...is he..." Haku trailed off.

"He's dead," Hashirama told her. "My wife placed monitoring seals all over the continent; one of them was in the Land of Waves watching your battle. Zabuza-san was cut down by the copy-cat."

"...Then please kill me," Haku requested. "I have no reason left to live."

"You...you were the Hunter-nin with Zabuza and now because he's dead you, you want to die too? Why?!" Naruto demanded.

"Everyone needs something to live for," Hashirama reasoned. "As for you Yuki girl; you have a new master now."

"...You?" Haku asked confused.

"No, not me," Hashirama shook his head in amusement. "I mean the young Uzumaki here," he said as he gestured to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Me? Why me?" Naruto asked surprised. "I don't want a servant!"

"Well you've got one now, deal with it," Hashirama waved off his concerns as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "It's the spoils of war kid; get used to it," sage knows that he did when he took control of the Biju after beating Madara at the Valley of the End.

"Naruto-kun..." Haku trailed off. "...My new master."

"Now, I believe you had some questions for me?" Hashirama inquired.

"I want to know what's going on," Naruto said clearly.

"...Are you sure you wish to know?" Hashirama asked. "You may not like the answers."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "You said something about Jintoki—or something."

"It's pronounced _Jinchuuriki, _it's a word my wife invented and used to describe those with Biju sealed within them," Hashirama explained. "Eighty years ago shortly after the Clan Wars ended and the Shinobi Villages were founded, my rival—Uchiha Madara left Konoha and used his Sharingan to take control of the Kyuubi no Yoko. He and I fought what basically amounted to a death match at the place now known as the Valley of the End. After I defeated both Madara and the Kyuubi, my wife sealed the fox inside her own body to keep it from falling into the hands of the Uchiha clan."

"Y-you defeated the Kyuubi and someone who was powerful enough to control it? The scale you're talking about is..." Naruto trailed off.

"By the standards of today what Madara, the Kyuubi and I were capable of was almost inhuman. Even today a lot of people recognize that we were in a league of our own," Hashirama continued. "In fact most regard my strength as that of legend and myth like the tales of the Rikudō-Sennin, the founder of the Shinobi World."

"You're Hashirama-sama?" Haku questioned with widened eyes. "The Shodai Hokage."

"If you require proof then..." Hashirama said in amusement as a wooden pedestal rose from the ground at his side.

"Mokuton..." Haku trailed off at the sight.

"When I infuse my Yoton chakra into my Mokuton jutsu I am able to suppress and control the Biju," Hashirama said with a smile. "My wife kept the Kyuubi locked away and my power constantly suppressed its influence until we parted all those years ago."

"...Can you help me control the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked hopefully. Ever since he found out that he had the demon fox inside him; he'd been fearful that one day its power would overwhelm him and the demon would escape, especially considering its inhuman strength.

"I already have," Hashirama replied. "You have the Mokuton bloodline just like me however because of the Kyuubi's presence in your body, your bloodline hasn't awakened so I used my power to restrain the fox's influence and forcefully unlock your bloodline."

"I-I have a bloodline?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I am the only member of the Senju clan to have the Mokuton bloodline because my mother had a particularly strong chakra much like your own mother," Hashirama continued.

"My mother?" Naruto inquired.

"At the end of her life, my wife selected a successor from Uzushio to contain the Kyuubi," Hashirama explained. "The one she chose was a young Uzumaki girl with a powerful chakra that could restrain the Biju much like my own power. She was your mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki Kushina..." Naruto trailed off.

"She was brought to Konoha shortly before Iwa, Kumo and Kiri launched a full-scale assault on Uzushio. Konoha and Uzushio were allies but Konoha abandoned Uzushio and left them to die, especially now that they someone who could recreate the Uzumaki clan in Konoha," Hashirama finished bitterly. "Hiruzen-gaki was the one who gave the order to leave Uzushio to fend for themselves; Mito and I have never forgiven him since."

"I-I don't believe you! There's no way the old man would do something like that!" Naruto shouted.

"Really? What if I told you he and the Elders—my brother's former students—ordered the extermination of the Uchiha clan only a few years ago?" Hashirama shot back.

"W-what?" Naruto asked.

"The thing about the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans is; we're all distantly related to each other. Since Konoha was founded, all three clans have been pushed to the brink of extinction," Hashirama replied. "Because of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha twelve years ago, the Uchiha clan came under suspicion and because of their unjust treatment they were planning a rebellion only to be betrayed by Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the Uchiha clan and were systematically wiped out by order of the Konoha Higher-ups."

"Y-you've got to be kidding me," Naruto stammered out. _'Sasuke's clan were killed off by Konoha on the old man's orders? And my clan were left to die? Why?'_

"Twelve years ago someone attacked your mother, murdered Hiruzen-gaki's wife, ripped the Kyuubi from your mother's seal and summoned it to attack Konoha. Your father then sealed the Kyuubi in you," Hashirama continued.

"My...father..." Naruto trailed off as his eyes widened.

"You're father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage," Hashirama said clearly. "He was a master of Jikūkan Ninjutsu surpassing even my brother in some areas and his mastery of Fūinjutsu was equal to any Uzumaki, he was a true random genius if there ever was one."

"My father sealed the Kyuubi in me," Naruto clenched his fists at his side. "I feel like hitting something," his fist struck the wall and suddenly planks of wood exploded across the room. "D-did I do that?"

"It appears your affinity with Mokuton may be even greater than mine," Hashirama mused.

"Incredible," Haku commented.

"Indeed," Hashirama nodded. "That's not all I have to tell you, young Uzumaki; your sensei was your father's student and he didn't tell you anything. Your godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin—one of Hiruzen-gaki's students and my granddaughter's former teammate—abandoned you and even now is making large amounts of money writing porn books."

"...Why...why are you telling me all of this? What's the point?" Naruto asked angrily as tears streaked down his face. "Is it to make me feel worthless?! I still have friends that care about me and that's all that matters!"

"Friends? I looked in on those 'friends' of yours," Hashirama spoke in disgust. "Haruno Sakura, a fangirl who constantly hits and abuses you. Uchiha Sasuke, someone who just gained the Mangekyo Sharingan which can only be awakened when you believe that you've killed your best friend and Hatake Kakashi, the man who won't tell you anything and won't train you leaving you the same weak fool."

"S-stop!" Naruto yelled as he dropped to his knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Enough!" Haku shouted as she tried to get up out of the bed. "I won't allow you to hurt Naruto-sama anymore!"

"I'm just trying to make him understand his current situation," Hashirama waved off her words. "When your parents died, at the very least you should have been given to my granddaughter—Tsunade—since my wife was an Uzumaki then Tsunade would be classed as your next of kin however judging by the fact that you remained in Konoha all these years it's likely that Hiruzen-gaki wanted you abused and forced into a life of servitude, believing him to be your saviour and the only one you could turn too."

"Why? Why did it turn out like this?" Naruto asked, begging to know the answer.

"Because this world is cursed," Hashirama replied honestly. "Love turns to hatred and that hatred turns to revenge and war which creates more hatred. Power and greed have corrupted this world into what it is today, perhaps even worse than the Clan Wars."

"Naruto-sama..." Haku trailed off as she saw her master pull himself together.

"What must I do?" Naruto asked. "I don't want anyone else to grow up like me."

"The only way to establish any kind of true peace would be to unite the Shinobi World and then abolish the ninja system completely. With the entire world under a single banner, there would be no need for ninja anymore," Hashirama answered. "What will you do?"

'_What can I do? If I return to Konoha now I'll never be able to look at the old man in the same ever again,'_ Naruto thought. _'What is a village? What is a clan? What are ninja? Konoha's crimes are disgusting, a perversion upon what the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages created. And my father, he was a hero that was willing to sacrifice his own family to save a village that spat on everything he stood for.'_

"Your answer?" Hashirama inquired.

"I..." Naruto started. "I will stand with you; what do I need to do to bring peace to this cursed world?"

**Land of Whirlpools: Underground Complex**

Six months had passed since Naruto and Haku had arrived in former homeland of the Uzumaki clan and Hashirama had been teaching Naruto various jutsu, namely Mokuton which he had mastered after extensive usage of the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and his massive chakra reserves granted to him as a member of the Uzumaki clan and boosted by the Kyuubi sealed within him.

Then there was _that _incident just after he'd arrived...

_**Flashback Begin**_

_Naruto stood before a massive metal cage door with bars and a dark void beyond. Two massive red eyes opened and glowed in the darkness as his vision grew clearer, allowing him to see the enormous demon fox for the first time. Senju Hashirama stood behind having linked their minds together in a similar manner to what he had done with his late wife._

"_**So my jailor finally decides to grace me with his presence,"**__ spoke the Kyuubi no Yoko with a mocking tone. __**"And you dare to bring that wrinkled up old fool with you,"**__ he added upon seeing the elder Senju._

"_You are still filled with so much hatred, Kyuubi," Hashirama said solemnly._

"_**I can respect your strength as one of **_**his **_**sons, mortal," **__the Kyuubi sneered at them. __**"But do not think you can come here and speak to me with such a tone."**_

"_...This is a Shiki Fujin, correct?" Hashirama asked finally._

"_**Yes," **__the Kyuubi growled. __**"A Kinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan that my previous host taught to the one who ended up sealing me here."**_

"_I see," Hashirama nodded and placed his hand on the cage doors._

"_**What are you doing?" **__the Kyuubi demanded._

"_This," the elder Senju answered as he channelled some chakra and two figures appeared beside the seal._

"_**You...Yondaime Hokage...Kushina..."**__ the Kyuubi snarled out._

"_What happened?" asked Uzumaki Kushina. "Minato-kun?"_

"_Kushina?" Namikaze Minato blinked in surprise._

"_Mom...dad..." Naruto spoke with wide eyes as the two turned to him._

"_N-Naruto? Son?" Kushina asked almost in disbelief._

"_How is this possible? We were only supposed to appear when either the seal collapses or when you were finally ready to gain control of the Kyuubi's power," Minato asked._

"_That would be my fault," Hashirama spoke up._

"_Shodai-sama?" Minato asked in surprise._

"_I will leave you to catch up with your son," Hashirama said as he turned away. "He is strong and will gain control of the Kyuubi without you. Spend your last moments in this life with the son you never had the chance to know; he will handle the rest just like you believe he will."_

"_I...thank you," Minato bowed in gratitude for getting the chance to get to know his son without worrying about the Kyuubi breaking free._

_**Flashback End**_

After six months of almost nonstop training using the Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to create upwards of two thousand shadow clones a day, he was able to master his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu and Rasengan along with incorporating his wind affinity into the Rasengan to make it even more powerful. That coupled with his Mokuton bloodline and massive chakra reserves would possibly make him one of the strongest shinobi alive.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Naruto asked as Haku stood at his side.

"Yes," a bedridden Hashirama replied softly. "I don't have much time left in this world and there is one last thing I must tell you before I pass on and meet Mito-chan again."

"...What is it?" Naruto asked sadly.

"When I chose Tobirama as the Nidaime Hokage and left Konoha, I found Madara's discarded Mangekyo Sharingan. I had them implanted and it evolved into an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. In the beginning nothing happened besides the fact that I gained the Doujutsu's abilities however nine years ago the eyes evolved into the Rinnegan," Hashirama explained.

"Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"It was the Doujutsu of the Rikudō-Sennin," Hashirama continued. "From what I understand of what happened; you can't awaken the Rinnegan without both the Senju and Uchiha's combined power. I've taught you my Mokuton jutsu and with your other abilities I honestly believe you can save this cursed world."

"What happened to your eyes?" Naruto inquired.

"I transplanted them on a young Uzumaki girl about a year older than you and implanted my original eyes back into me," Hashirama answered. "Honoka," he spoke as a beautiful woman with long red hair and carrying two swords strapped to her back appeared at his bedside.

"Yes Hashirama-sama?" asked Uzumaki Honoka.

"I want you to guide and aid Naruto in his journey," Hashirama gave the order.

"It shall be done," Honoka bowed her head. She had been his loyal servant and confident for years, keeping him sane after his wife passed away and he'd saved her when Uzushio was destroyed. With his death she would serve his successor, this young boy who had become the elder Senju's apprentice and was someone she could come to call family.

"Honoka knows where to find the Uzumaki girl," Hashirama said to his apprentice. "Her name is Karin; if you are to succeed then you will need allies because there will be those who wish to stand against you if for no other reason than because you exist. In the end, war may be the only answer."

"If I'm going to fight a war then I'll need an army," Naruto mused. "Or a really good team."

"From here on you may choose your own path," Hashirama smiled as his eyes closed.

**Land of Whirlpools: Ruins of Uzushio**

A single shinobi and two kunoichi stood atop a broken building overlooking a forgotten battlefield as the sun started to rise on the horizon. Yuki Haku was decked out in her Hunter-nin clothes and carried the massive Kubikiribōchō strapped to her back. She'd secretly returned to the Land of Waves and took in from her former master's grave after finding out that the citizens of Wave had named their bridge after her new master, Naruto.

The other kunoichi was the long-haired redheaded beauty dressed in a purple sleeveless kimono with yellow trimmings held close by a traditional obi with a long, streaming bow tied to it, mesh armour underneath it and a short white skirt. Strapped to her back were the Uzu no Tsurugi—the Uzumaki clan's prized sealing blade—and the Raijin no Ken—the sword crafted by the Nidaime Hokage.

Finally, standing just in front of them was a man dressed in a black cloak with a yellow outline and a hood covering his head though his blondhair peeked out slightly from the front. The front of the cloak parted as he placed one foot on the stone step before him and turned to the others. Black and crimson armour could be seen through the small gap in his cloak and a white Kitsune mask.

"From now on until I say otherwise, no one must know who I really am," Naruto spoke clearly. "I need a name that I can use without giving anything away...how about...Menma...yes, that name will do just fine."

**Author's Notes:**

Maybe this feels a little rushed but I've been meaning to post the start of this new story for awhile now and have just been trying to work out the details for it. I know I probably didn't get Hashirama's personality completely right but as I'm sure you've noticed there will be some noticeable differences in this storyline compared to canon. For one Hashirama dies six months after the Wave Mission from canon which makes the end of this chapter just before the Chunin Exams start.

Orochimaru's experiments concerning Hashirama's cells and of course Tenzo too should be explained later despite Hashirama's exodus to Uzushio early on in this story. Please note that canon Madara (and here too) was able to gain a piece of Hashirama's power allowing him to use Mokuton by splicing a bit of his DNA together. We all know how resourceful Orochimaru is so it's not that far of a stretch to think that he got his hands on some of Hashirama's DNA from somewhere other than his corpse.

Naruto is Menma and I'm sure everyone knows where I got the name from. Maybe I rushed his rejection of Konoha but let's be honest here, Konoha's actions over the years have been disgusting and I've been having trouble trying to rationalise why canon Naruto would still stand with them. I know they're treating him as a hero now but that was only after an insane amount of effort on Naruto's part to convince them that he wasn't a mountain-sized demon fox with red eyes and nine tails. Not only that but he'd been told nothing about his parents or his clan and his own godfather abandoned him for thirteen years until he finally showed up at the bathhouse of all places.

Hyuga Hizashi was sacrificed because Hiruzen refused to face Kumo when it was Kumo that tried to kidnap Hinata and don't even get me started on the Uchiha Massacre. Idon't like the Uchiha but even I don't think that they deserved to be exterminated. I know they were planning a rebellion and everything but that was only after being backed into a corner following the Obito's Kyuubi attack. I never did figure out why Mikoto didn't awaken her Mangkeyo Sharingan when Kushina died that night...

Anyway it's true that the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki clans were considered the strongest back during the clan wars but ever since Konoha was founded all three clans have been all but destroyed. Hiruzen has been in charge for most of this time and he's made some questionable choices over the years that have made me ask why he would do such things. Like proclaiming that Naruto was the Kyuuubi's Jinchuuriki and not handing him over to Tsunade despite their relation. I know Tsunade wasn't in the best shape considering Dan and Nawaki but she would have pulled herself together if there was a child involved. The only answer I can come up with for Hiruzen _not _giving Naruto to her is the fact that he wanted Naruto in Konoha and think of the village as his home thus he would want to become a shinobi.

Some of you will think that Naruto has become too strong, too fast but please remember that Obito went from a dead-last Genin to someone who could face _Namikaze Minato _on even ground and _control_ the Kyuubi no Yoko. Obito did that in a short time using his Sharingan to learn everything quickly after spending a few years in rehabilitation while Naruto in this story has spent six months using _two thousand _shadow clones a day to work on fixing _everything _that was wrong with him under Hashirama's teachings. I'd say that makes things even, don't you?

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Kubikiribōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Uzu no Tsurugi = Whirlpool Sword  
Raijin no Ken = Sword of the Thunder God  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Infiltration

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter2: Infiltration

**Land of Fire: Forest of Death**

Uzumaki Naruto had always been able to avoid the Anbu of Konoha and many Jonin and Chunin even when he was still in the academy. He had singlehandedly pranked the Anbu Headquarters and wasn't caught until after the deed was done. He'd even painted the Hokage Monument, something visible to the entire village in broad daylight and no one had noticed until he was putting on the finishing touches. It was no surprise that he'd been able to sneak himself and his two new teammates into the restricted Training Ground Forty-Four also known as the Forest of Death.

"There she is," Honoka whispered as the three landed soundlessly on the branches of several large trees and peeked out from cover at the sight that greeted them. There were three figures just in front of them, two were scar-covered boys and the last was a girl roughly Naruto's age with familiar blood red hair. Upon closer inspection it appeared she was wearing glasses, no doubt to cover her Doujutsu from being seen.

"Is that Hashirama-sensei's Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Honoka confirmed. "He transplanted them on her when she was still a girl after Suna ninja raided her home village and killed her parents. As a member of the Uzumaki clan she also has a powerful chakra though hers is able to heal others when they bite her making her potential as a Medic-nin capable of rivalling both Hashirama-sama and Tsunade-sama. She also has the ability to sense the chakra of others from long-range making it very difficult to get the drop on her. She is no doubt already aware of our presence however given the last mission that Hashirama-sama assigned her, it's no surprise that she hasn't called on us yet."

"Mission?" Haku inquired.

"Hashirama-sama tasked her with infiltrating the village that Orochimaru of the Sannin founded known as Otogakure no Sato," Honoka explained. "She was able to do so and was assigned to a Genin team to infiltrate the Chunin Exams disguised as Kusa ninja. From what I understand, he is setting the stage for something that I hope she knows about."

"We've got company," Naruto spoke up. "Something dark and foul is coming our way."

It had taken some getting used to; his Negative Emotion Sensing ability that he gained upon forcefully restraining the Kyuubi's influence allowed him to sense even the stealthiest of adversaries. It was clearly one of the Kyuubi's abilities and it certainly explained why he gained his reputation as a force of nature that appeared whenever human malice and hatred converged before proceeding to wipe them from the face of the Shinobi World.

He was still working on controlling its effective range...

"Oh shit," Honoka cursed as three figures appeared in the clearing below and confronted the three disguised Oto-nin.

"What's wrong?" Haku inquired.

"The one in the middle," Honoka reported. "That's Suna's Jinchuuriki; he's the youngest son of the current Kazekage and is completely bat-shit crazy. When I say crazy I mean off of the fucking charts; the guy kills to 'prove his existence' as he says."

"The Ichibi..." Naruto trailed off before narrowing his eyes. "Honoka, Haku; change of plans, prepare a containment seal and ready your sword, Honoka. Because not only are we recovering Karin-san but we're also taking the Ichibi while we're at it."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in a foul mood; it had been six months since the mission to the Land of Wave and the death of his best friend. These eyes he'd awakened—the Mangekyo Sharingan—was a curse as well as a blessing. It gave him the power to avenge his fallen comrade however in doing so it also reduced his vision and would continue to do so the more he used that stage of his Doujutsu until he would eventually go blind.

According to the tablet in the Naka Shrine he could acquire an 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan by harvesting the Sharingan of another but as far as he could tell; all of his clansman had been burned to stop others from doing just that. Only Itachi remained and he too had the Mangekyo Sharingan meaning he too was suffering from its effects and would require a replacement eventually.

That explained why he'd been spared...

Itachi had left him alive as a spare and told him to awaken the same eyes as him so when the time came he would attain an even greater power than the one he already possessed. According to the few journals he could find regarding the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, only one man in the entire history of the clan had awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan and harvested the Mangekyo Sharingan of another instead of the regular Sharingan. That man later became known as the strongest Uchiha who ever lived rivalled only by the likes of Senju Hashirama who was recognized as the strongest shinobi of his era.

His name was Uchiha Madara...

He could barely find anything on the man other than he was feared far and wide as one of the most dangerous shinobi who ever lived. His power was so great that he was able to control the Kyuubi no Yoko and summon it to fight for him with nothing more than a single look. Apparently he also defeated both Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage by himself which spoke volumes of his power.

Sasuke had to shiver from the thought of what Itachi could do with that kind of power...

Since the mission to the Land of Wave, a lot had happened; Naruto's name was carved into the memorial stone and he'd spent many a morning standing in front of it along with Kakashi simply staring at the names of the departed. Kakashi had told him that his own teammate had sacrificed himself to save both him and his other teammate and died just after giving him his transplanted Sharingan. He was regarded as a hero and a black sheep...

A boy named Sai was their replacement on the team and both he and Sakura had almost killed him on more than one occasion. While he was skilled in the ninja arts, he was by far the most annoying person he'd ever met. It was like he was the complete opposite of Naruto—more than even Sasuke was—and that was saying something.

Sakura had gone into a kind of depression and had now become obsessed with him even more. It appeared that Naruto had acted as a buffer to stop her from being consumed by her own inadequacy and with him gone she had no one to cheer her up after each rejection. Hn, if she actually put some effort into becoming a strong kunoichi and actually grew a rack then he might consider dating her.

The only girl he'd even _consider _dating right now would be the Hyuga Heiress and not because of her wealth but because of her determination to become a strong kunoichi and of course the ridiculously large chest she kept hidden at all times with that coat of hers was an added bonus. The reason he didn't was because she liked _him_ instead and even if the dobe had never known about it, he wasn't going to make a move on a girl that had been in love with his best friend.

That and the girl hated him; she blamed him for Naruto's death and rightly so. If he had been just a bit faster, just a bit stronger, just a bit _better_ then Naruto may not have died. He'd stopped blaming himself for what happened because they both knew what they signed up for when they had decided to continue the mission after face the Demon Brothers but the guilt was still there.

Survivor's guilt...horrible thing...

Kakashi had entered their names in the Chunin Exams and they had passed the First Task with ease after a small altercation with some Oto-nins and a fellow Konoha-nin, Yakushi Kabuto. The Second Task was practically a free-for-all war between the Genin teams in the off-limits Training Ground Forty-Four named the Forest of Death with the finishing line being the large tower in the center. Immediately upon entering the forest a strong Futon jutsu had blasted Sai away from them a Kusa-nin had appeared in front of them.

"Kukukuku," the woman chuckled as she almost seemed to slither across the branch of a nearby tree. "So you're Uchiha Sasuke-kun; let's see how you stack up against your brother."

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke asked her as his Sharingan started to spin wildly. _'This girl...she's not normal...and her chakra is far too large to be that of a Genin. Who is she? What is she after?'_

"Kukukuku; such beautiful eyes," the Kusa-nin smiled before disappearing in a burst of speed.

'_She's fast,'_ Sasuke thought as his Sharingan tracked her movements. _'I can't keep up!'_ she reappeared in front of him and slammed her fist into his stomach, sending him hurling into a nearby tree and then crashing down to the forest floor below.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in worry before a wave of killing intent washed over her, freezing her in place as the image of her own death flashed through her mind.

"Pitiful little girl," the woman spoke amused. "A nobody like you has no place here," she said as she turned back to where Sasuke had fallen.

'_She hits hard,'_ Sasuke thought as he wiped away the blood dripping from his mouth. _'She's not a Genin, not even a Chunin...she's Jonin level, easily. I may have to use the Mangekyo,'_ he glared up at the Kusa-nin and asked. "Who are you? You're not here for the exams; you're here for something else and I bet it's got something to do with me."

"Kukukuku," the woman chuckled. "I'm here to offer you something that no one else can; fighting for Konoha has made you weak and though you are skilled, you are still nowhere near Itachi's level at your age."

"What do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I know where he is and what he is after these days. I can give you the power to face him if you join me," the woman spoke with a wide smile.

"Join you? Never," Sasuke rejected immediately.

"Maybe I should give you a little taste of the power I can offer you?" the Kusa-nin mused. "As you are now you can't possibly defeat Itachi."

"Do not speak to me of Itachi," Sasuke glare intensified as his Sharingan started to spin and shift into its Mangekyo form.

'_That's-'_ the woman thought in surprise.

"**Tsukuyomi," **Sasuke whispered as their eyes locked and the Kusa-nin froze. Sasuke quickly formed a set of hand-seals and then expelled a huge fireball up at woman. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**

"Damn," the woman cursed as the flames engulfed her. It exploded in a torrent of fire as she threw herself backwards out of the inferno, her clothes burnt and her skin of her face pealing revealing another, _male _face underneath. _'He has the Mangekyo Sharingan, just like Itachi!'_

"You're..." Sakura thought in surprise upon seeing the woman—man's true face. "Orochimaru of the Sannin?" she asked in shock, remember the photos of Konoha's legendary traitor.

"Orochimaru huh?" Sasuke mused as he landed beside his teammate. "What's an S-rank criminal of Konoha want with me?"

"I underestimated you," Orochimaru sneered at them. "You're just like Itachi; you even have the same eyes as he does."

"I am nothing like Itachi," Sasuke snarled as black flames exploded from his eyes. **"Amaterasu!"**

'_That's too much...'_ Orochimaru thought as the black flames covered him. His mouth opened wide and another Orochimaru climbed out before quickly dashing away as the remains of the first one were incinerated. _'If I use my full power here then no doubt Sarutobi-sensei will take notice and come here personally to stop me. Curse these Uchiha! Forcing me to flee not once but twice!'_

"You're fast," Sasuke commented. "But you can't escape my eyes."

"I won't forget this," Orochimaru promised as he seemed to sink into the bark of the tree he stood on. "Mark my words, Sasuke-kun. You're body _will _be mine," he was gone a moment later.

"My...body..." Sasuke trailed off as his eyes returned to normal and his vision suddenly blurred. "Damn," he cursed as he steadied himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worried.

"I'm fine, Sakura," Sasuke waved off her concern as his vision returned. "Let's find Sai and find a scroll we can use to finish the task."

* * *

Uzumaki Karin had always been special; when she was young her home village was attacked and destroyed by Suna resulting in the death of her family. She'd always been able to sense the chakra of others and so was able to warn her parents of the approaching Suna forces but even with prior warning the village was still wiped out forcing her to flee. The Suna-nins pursued her and it was when they cornered her that her life had changed forever.

Senju Hashirama had bestowed the Rinnegan upon her, giving her the power to defend herself and avenge her parents' deaths. She'd slaughtered the Suna-nins and after burying her parents, a distant cousin of hers called Uzumaki Honoka arrived under orders from Hashirama-sama to bring her to him in order for him to train her to use the gift he'd given her.

With nowhere else to go she accepted the offer...

After three years of training she was tasked with infiltrating Oto and a year later she now stood here, in the Forest of Death taking part in the Chunin Exams. Her two teammates were fools with delusions of grandeur that she would gladly kill when given the chance and judging by the sight of the three Suna-nins that had dropped down in front of them, she was about to get her chance.

She could sense the other three watching on not too far away, one of which she was able to identify as her clansman, Honoka however the other two felt strange. The chakra of one of them felt cold as ice but with a spring feel while the other was a shining light with a huge and chaotic chakra beneath the surface like a raging storm.

Interesting...

Back to the matter at hand; the three Suna-nins in front of her felt strange and not in a good way either. The most noticeable was the boy in the center who arguable had an enormous chakra for his age rivalling that of Honoka-Neechan's while the other two appeared afraid of their comrade. Like the one with Honoka, this boy also had a second chakra that was bumbling just below the surface.

The killing intent he was leaking was also a giveaway of his intentions...

"Give us your scroll, sand trash," spoke one of her stupid teammates.

"Gaara..." the blond Suna kunoichi trailed off as she stared worriedly at her brother.

"Temari," the other Suna shinobi whispered to her. "Don't," he warned.

"But Kankuro-" Temari said back.

"You know we can't stop him," Kankuro muttered sadly.

"**Sabaku Kyū,"** Gaara spoke calmly as sand exploded from the ground and grabbed hold of the one who demanded something of him.

"W-what the hell?!" the Oto-nin shouted in shock and fear as the sand encased him.

"**Sabaku Sōsō,"** a look of glee appeared on Gaara's face as he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. The sand imploded, crushing the captured Oto-nin and splattering blood all over the ground.

"N-no way..." the other Oto-nin stammered in fear as he fell backwards onto his rear and tried to push himself away.

"Impressive," Karin commented as she appeared behind her last teammate. "Well since you just killed one of my teammates I can no longer pass this task so I think I'll stop playing around."

"W-what? Karin?" her _former_ teammate asked as she grabbed his head and pulled.

"**Ningendo," **Karin whispered as she ripped out the Oto-nin's _soul_ and threw it away without a care to the surprise of the three Suna-nins.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro asked.

"He was your own teammate and you just killed him. Why?" Temari questioned.

"Oh please," Karin rolled her eyes in disgust. "My allegiance lies elsewhere," she then took off her glasses revealing her gray rippled eyes. "Now to deal with you three."

"You will prove my existence," Gaara spoke clearly as sand spiralled around the Uzumaki kunoichi. **"Sabaku Kyū."**

"This trick again, huh?" Karin mused as her eyes glowed.

"**Sabaku Sō-"** Gaara started.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei," **Karin spoke calmly as the sand shifted and was repelled away from her to everyone's surprise. "So weak," she commented as she raised her. **"Tendo: Bansho Tenin," **the moment her words left her lips, Gaara was pulled towards her.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in worry as she swung her large metal fan. **"Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **she bellowed as a gust of wind shot at Karin.

"**Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Karin whispered as she brought her other hand up and seemed to absorb the wind blast.

"How did she-" Temari asked in surprise at seeing her jutsu be rendered useless.

Faster than they could see, Karin's fist shot out as Gaara was pulled towards her and struck him across the jaw, shattering his sand defences and sending him rolling across the ground. Quickly getting over his shock at seeing his untouchable brother being beaten like one would an insect, Kankuro quickly sent Karasu to attack the Uzumaki kunoichi.

"**Shurado," **Karin spoke as her arm seemed to detach, revealing a long tube-like machine where blood and organic tissue were supposed to be. The inside of the tube glowed green before a blast of chakra exploded from the barrel, tearing Karasu in two and scattering its remains around her.

"What the hell is she?" Kankuro asked in surprise. "Is she some kind of human puppet?"

'_My jutsu are useless against her, Kankuro just lost Karasu and Gaara was just hit for the first time ever. At this rate Gaara may actually release _that _creature,'_ Temari thought with mounting fear as a wave of killing intent and utter insanity washed over the area.

"That chakra..." Karin trailed off before narrowing her eyes. **"Gedo: Chakura Kusari!" **she called out as multiple chains of chakra exploded from her back and dug into the ground behind her. They exploded upwards around Gaara who was encased in sand that had taken the shape of a monstrous human-sized racoon before wrapping around him and pulled him down to the ground. The demonic chakra drained away and the sand fell lifeless revealing Gaara's _unconscious _form.

"N-no way..." Temari stammered in surprise. Suddenly two Senbon struck her in the neck and she fell lifeless to the ground.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted in worry before he was struck on the back of the neck and fell limp.

"So that's the power of the Rinnegan," Naruto commented as he dropped down with Haku and Honoka.

"I was wondering when you'd make your appearance," Karin responded. "We should leave before someone decides to investigate the demonic chakra this guy released," she nodded towards the motionless Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"Not yet," Naruto countered. "Honoka."

"**Fuin: Kai!" **Honoka exclaimed as she released the seal containing the Ichibi. "Here we go," Honoka whispered as she unsheathed the Uzu no Tsurugi and impaled Gaara through the back before quickly pulling the blade out and quickly placing sword in the nearby kettle she'd unsealed. The demonic spirit was ripped from Gaara's body and was soon pulled into the kettle, imprisoning it within. **"Fūinjutsu: Arashi Fuin," **she whispered as the Ichibi was sealed. "It's done," she declared.

"A Jinchuuriki huh?" Naruto asked as he gazed down at the now deceased Sabaku no Gaara. "He doesn't deserve to die like this."

"...You mourn the enemy?" Karin asked confused.

"I'm a Jinchuuriki too," Naruto responded. "I know how it feels like to be hated and despised because of what I am. I wouldn't wish our fate on anyone no matter who they are even if it isn't so bad anymore."

"...Very well," Karin nodded in satisfaction. **"Gedo: Rinnie Tensei no Jutsu," **she formed a hand seal and Gaara's body suddenly glowed green as the life suddenly returned to his body. "That jutsu is always exhausting," she commented suddenly out of breath.

"A resurrection technique?" Naruto mused.

"We should get out of here," Haku spoke up.

"Agreed," Naruto nodded and held out his arms. "Everyone, grab on," he told them and they quickly grabbed hold of his arms. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **they were gone a moment later.

**Author's Notes:**

For those of you who don't know 'Menma' is an 'Evil-Naruto' from the new movie who is supposed to be the Naruto of Obito's Limited Tsukuyomi dimension. As for Karin having the Rinnegan and not Naruto, it's mostly due to the fact that Naruto already has the Mokuton bloodline, the Hiraishin no Jutsu and Kurama's power so he really doesn't need it. Karin has no real skill other than her sensor ability and healing bites so I figured the Rinnegan should go to her in this story.

Pairings will come later but Karin will be the primary female character in this since I intended for her to be someone to be Naruto's partner. As for Sasuke using the Mangekyo Sharingan, let's not forget that he already had awakened the Sharingan the night of the massacre and just didn't realise that he already had it before the mission to Wave. So when Naruto 'died' his eyes evolved into the Mangekyo despite being inactive for quite a few years (though his body can't take extensive use of it).

_**Translation**_

Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu = Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Tendo: Bansho Tenin = Deva Path: Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation  
Shurado = Asura Path  
Ningendo = Human Path  
Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Gedo: Chakura Kusari = Outer Path: Chakra Chains  
Gedo: Rinnie Tensei no Jutsu = Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique  
Fuin: Kai = Seal: Release  
Fūinjutsu: Arashi Fuin = Sealing Technique: Storm Seal  
Sabaku Kyū = Sand Binding Coffin  
Sabaku Sōsō = Sand Waterfall Funeral  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Uzu no Tsurugi = Whirlpool Sword

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Masked Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter3: Masked Man

**Land of Wind: Suna / Kazekage Tower**

The Yondaime Kazekage was a very angry man when the Jonin assigned to train his _three _children reported what had happened to him. At first he didn't believe what he'd been told but that disbelief soon changed to anger when he realised that not only did he lose the Ichibi but also that it was now in the hands of an unknown.

"Are you telling me that not only was Gaara defeated but Shukaku was taken by some Genin child from some backwater village?!" the Kazekage shouted in outrage.

"Yes sir," Baki confirmed. "Gaara is alive though no one is sure how that is possible, least of all Chiyo-baasama."

"The Ichibi's previous Jinchuuriki both died when Shukaku was removed from their bodies," the Kazekage said through gritted teeth and leaned back in his chair. "So where do we stand?"

"Gaara still has control over sand and his automatic defences seem to be intact despite no longer containing the Ichibi. However without Shukaku he will not be able to release it during the Chunin Exam Finals in one month," Baki reported.

"This is a disaster," the Kazekage gritted out. "Without a Biju we cannot hope to attack Konoha with any hope of victory."

"With all due respect, Kazekage-sama," Baki bowed his head. "From what Yakushi Kabuto has told us, Konoha has recently lost their Jinchuuriki leaving them weakened. Even without the Ichibi, Gaara is still a formidable opponent and can easily kill anyone that challenges him."

"Do not underestimate Konoha," the Kazekage told him. "They have stood as the 'strongest' shinobi village ever since the founding of the Five Great Nations."

"And yet they've grown weaker since the death of their Yondaime Hokage," spoke Chiyo from the doorway. "Sarutobi Hiruzen may be strong but he is far passed his prime; of his students only Jiraiya-gaki remains loyal to him and other than that there are no other S-rank shinobi in their ranks."

"If there was ever a time to put an end to Konoha it would be now," declared her younger brother Ebizo.

"Chiyo-baasama, Ebizo-jiisama," the Kazekage bowed his head in respect for the two village elders. "Welcome."

"What will you do, Yondaime Kazekage-sama?" Chiyo asked.

"...We'll destroy Konoha."

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Hokage Monument**

Uzumaki Naruto atop the head of the Yondaime Hokage's face carved into the mountain overlooking the village below with a look of indifference. This village was cursed; ever since it was founded the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans had been pushed to the brink of extinction while everyone else prospered, living lives of comfort and luxury on the pain and suffering of him and those like him.

Not anymore...

"It's time to begin," he said before he jumped and disappeared in a yellow flash...

* * *

Across the village, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was putting on his armour knowing that his wayward student Orochimaru would make his move today. Whatever was going to happen, he needed to be prepared, especially considering he didn't plan on letting his student escape again. He already had a lot of regrets...Orochimaru...Tsunade...Minato...Kushina...Naruto...Biwako...he wished that he could have done something for them.

Suddenly an oppressive feeling washed over him, like a lingering _wrongness_ was in the air much like what he had felt thirteen years ago.

'_It couldn't be...' _he thought before quickly putting on his remaining armour and running out of the door.

* * *

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto whispered as he slammed his hand down on the roof of a building. An explosion of smoke caught the attention of everyone around before a loud roar echoed across the village, freezing the thousands that inhabited Konohagakure no Sato in shock and fear. "Do it, Shukaku," the blond ordered as he retracted several vines from the Ichibi's back and jumped, disappearing in a yellow flash.

'_This is...'_ Hiruzen thought upon seeing the massive sand Tanuki.

"Hokage-sama! It's the Ichibi! The Ichibi just appeared out of nowhere!" shouted an Anbu that appeared at his side.

"I know! I'll hold it back, evacuate and protect the civilians!" Hiruzen ordered. "And bring my grandson to me!" he added to his eternal shame. _'I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun but as Hokage I must seal the Ichibi away and you are the only candidate I have.'_

"Yes sir," the Anbu bowed before disappearing in a burst of speed. The Ichibi roared again, levelling buildings and unleashing a wave of sand through the village, crushing all that it touched before turning its attention to the Sandaime Hokage.

"So you've noticed me already?" Hiruzen muttered as it roared again.

"_**Futon: Renkudan!"**_Shukaku bellowed as several massive blast of wind exploded from its mouth and exploded, destroying dozens of buildings where they struck.

"This can't go on," Hiruzen spoke as he quickly formed a set of hand-seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed and slammed his hand on the ground. Seals spread out and a moment later the Monkey King, Enma appeared in a burst of smoke.

"Hiruzen? What the hell happened here?!" Enma asked in surprise upon seeing the Biju tearing the village apart.

"It appeared out of nowhere," Hiruzen replied. "I need your help, old friend."

"You have it," Enma agreed.

Just then Shukaku roared again and started gathering red and blue chakra spheres into a large black ball at its mouth. "No," Hiruzen said as his heart sank seeing the Ichibi ready that particular jutsu. "Enma!" he shouted.

"**Kongō Rōheki!" **Enma called out as dozens of clones formed around him and transformed into staffs. They stacked themselves in front of the pair as the two took cover and a thunderous sound filled the air.

"**Bijudama!" **Shukaku bellowed as the sphere in its mouth exploded forwards in a beam of dark yellow light, tearing the earth a part leaving a large gash through the center of Konoha all the way to the village walls.

"Damn," Hiruzen cursed as the blast died down.

"Hiruzen, are you alright?" Enma asked as his clones dispelled.

"I'm getting too old for this shit," Hiruzen grumbled as a flicker of movement appeared behind him. _'What?' _he thought as someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hiruzen!" Enma shouted as he lunged forward, just narrowly grabbed hold of Hiruzen's arm before the three vanished in a yellow flashed.

**Land of Fire: Namikaze Residence**

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **the words echoed Hiruzen and Enma crashed to the ground, rolling on the grass before painfully pushing themselves to their feet.

"That was..." Hiruzen trailed off in shock and took notice of where he was. They were in front of Minato and Kushina's old house, now destroyed from the inside and left like that ever since as a monument and a grave.

"_You _will face _me, _Sandaime Hokage," spoke a deep voice drawing their attention. Naruto stood straight as his cloak waved in the wind and his mask shined with morning light.

"Who are you?" Hiruzen questioned. "How do you know the Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

"A name is meaningless to you," Naruto said calmly. "Call me Menma; I am the Saviour of this World."

"Saviour..." Hiruzen trailed off confused. "Don't take me for a fool; you can control the Ichibi, you set it loose on Konoha and know how to perform the Yondaime Hokage's signature Jikūkan Ninjutsu with enough skill to get the drop on me. You aren't any ordinary shinobi though judging by your height I would say that you are still a child," he commented. _'Though he may just be short like Onoki.'_

"I am the one who will bring about peace to this cursed world," Naruto declared.

"Hiruzen," Enma spoke as he made a hand-seal. "Talking won't do anything here," he transformed into a staff a second later. **"Henge: Kongōnyoi," **his summoner grabbed hold of the staff and twirled it round before settling into his Bojutsu stance.

"It doesn't matter who you are," Hiruzen declared. "As an enemy of Konoha you will be stopped here before you can do anymore damage."

"We'll see about that," Naruto said before throwing a familiar three-pronged kunai at him. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he reappeared beside Hiruzen and drove a blue chakra ball into his stomach. **"Rasengan!" **Hiruzen's body suddenly blew apart into a splatter of mud. _'He's fast for an old man; I didn't even see him switch with the mud clone.'_

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga,"** Hiruzen spoke from behind him as the mud at his feet shifted and dragged him towards the wall surrounding the former Yondaime's residence. **"Doton: Doryūdan,"** a dragon head appeared and spat out mud at the masked blond. **"Katon: Karyūdan!" **he exclaimed as he spewed a stream of fire into the blasts of mud, setting them ablaze.

'_Not bad for an old man,'_ Naruto thought as he quickly formed a set off hand-seals. **"Mokuton: Mokujōheki," **wood shut up from the ground and locked into place, creating half a dome in front of masked blond.

'_That's...'_ Hiruzen thought in surprise. _'He has the Mokuton bloodline just like the Shodai Hokage,'_ he narrowed his eyes. "Are you a Senju?"

"...I am the inheritor of the Will of Fire," Naruto replied simply. "Konoha betrayed everything that the Senju stood for and will vanish from this world for their crimes."

'_This one is dangerous,'_ Hiruzen mused. _'No wonder he was able to control the Ichibi; he has the Mokuton bloodline just like Hashirama-sama.'_

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu," **Naruto said as he thrust his right arm out. It quickly changed into a large wooden tree which shot right at Hiruzen, swatting the flames away as it sprouted branches that quickly descended upon the old Sarutobi.

'_Though he lacks Hashirama's raw power much like Tenzo,'_ Hiruzen deduced as he narrowly evaded the assault and quickly jumped away. _'Someone who knows Hashirama's and Minato's jutsu is too dangerous to let live. If I don't stop him here he will no doubt destroy Konoha and possibly the rest of the world too.'_

"**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed as large wooden columns rose from the ground and interlocked around him, prevent his escape.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!"** Hiruzen called out as he exhaled a large blast of lames from his mouth that quickly incinerated the wooden bindings. He jumped back and landed on the outer wall of the destroyed house.

'_This is about my limit,'_ Naruto thought as his eyes narrowed behind his mask. _'I still need to master the level two Hiraishin no Jutsu before I can reach dad's level and my chakra control isn't good enough to start throwing around Hashirama-sama's more powerful jutsu. If I use the Kyuubi he'll know who I am and that's something I don't want getting out. Everyone thinks I'm dead so no one is looking for me but if I want to keep the fact that I'm alive a secret I mustn't use the Kyuubi's power.'_

"I won't let you do as you please anymore," Hiruzen declared as he readied his staff.

"No, that's enough," Naruto said as he took a step back. "I'm done here."

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I wanted to test myself against the 'God of Shinobi' that is supposed to be the strongest shinobi alive," Naruto replied. "From what I've seen your long passed your prime so I no longer have an interest in the situation."

"I will not let you just leave," declared the Sandaime Hokage.

"Try and stop me," Naruto challenged before disappearing in a yellow flash. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu."**

'_...He said his name was Menma,'_ Hiruzen thought. _'If he is still a child that means he still hasn't realised his full potential yet; it's only a matter of time before he surpasses me completely and I may not be here to face him next time,'_ despite his strength even he could not fight the passage of time. _'No; there is always a way...I just pray you can forgive me Konohamaru-kun,'_ he turned and jumped into the trees, heading towards Konoha.

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Hokage Tower**

Uzumaki Honoka and Yuki Haku had infiltrated the Hokage Tower and quickly made their way through the hallways towards the Hokage's Office. When Naruto had summoned the Ichibi in the center of Konoha, all of the shinobi in the tower had immediately gone out to either fight the attacking Biju or evacuate the civilians from the battlefield leaving the tower deserted.

"Here it is," Honoka said as they opened a wall safe to the side of the office.

"I can't believe the Hokage kept it here even after Naruto-sama stole it the first time," Haku commented as the Uzumaki kunoichi lifted out a large scroll from the safe.

"Only three people knew it was here," Honoka reasoned. "The Hokage, Naruto-kun and Orochimaru."

"N-Naruto-kun?" a voice asked in surprise and...Hope?

"Who's there?" Honoka demanded as they turned swiftly.

"Y-you said Naruto-kun," spoke a girl with lavender hair and white eyes. "Did you mean Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Its times like these that I wish Karin-dono would scout out the area," Honoka muttered as Haku disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind the newcomer. "Who are you?" she questioned. "Tell us now before we kill you."

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata," the girl introduced as Haku held a Senbon to her neck. "Please! If Naruto-kun is really still alive then I have to see him again!"

"...What are you to him?" Honoka asked curiously.

"I..." Hinata said as she started to tear up. "I love him! I couldn't tell him before but if he really is still alive then I need to tell him how much he means to me."

"You love him?" Honoka inquired almost amused. "I wonder where you were when this village ignored and betrayed him."

"I..." the Hyuga Heiress was openly crying now.

"Change of plans," Honoka spoke to her teammate. "We're taking her with us."

Haku nodded and punctured her neck, placing her in a death-like state. "Naruto-sama may not like this," the Yuki kunoichi said as she picked the Hyuga girl up.

"He will be the one that decides what to do with her," Honoka reasoned as she took out a small black rod like object. "We've accomplished what we came here for," she said as she squeezed the chakra rod in her hand and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Haku followed soon after, clenching another chakra rod in her own hand leaving the Hokage Tower completely empty.

* * *

Outside of the village Uzumaki Karin watched as the Ichibi rampaged through the destroyed village, crushing everything and everyone in its way. Konoha-nins were launching their futile attacks on the massive sand monster but they could barely slow it down. She could sense the four largest chakra signatures in the village closing in on the creature, namely those of the shinobi listed as Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai.

Hiruzen appeared to be outside of the village walls and rapidly making his way back towards the Biju. No doubt her 'benefactor,' Uzumaki Naruto had already confronted the aging Hokage and teleported them both away from the battlefield to have a bit of privacy. She admitted to feeling a little jealous when she'd heard that her now deceased master had taken another student, another member of the Uzumaki clan at that who apparently had her master's Mokuton bloodline.

She'd come to accept that her master had plans in motion even after his death and both she and Naruto would be at the center of it. And it wasn't like she hated the blond boy; in fact he seemed to grow on you and make it impossible _not _to like him. But there was just something about him that wasn't normal even by Uzumaki standards and she wasn't talking about the Kyuubi sealed with him. He was something else, something _more_ that she just couldn't figure out.

Only time would tell...

Her eyes narrowed as she felt Jiraiya appear at the edge of the village walls and charging up a considerable amount of chakra. No doubt he was about to summon something that could directly challenge the rampaging Biju. The others—Kakashi and Gai—were dashing towards Shukaku with a much smaller chakra signature that she didn't know following close behind.

Could it be?

'_Are they really planning to-'_ Karin thought only to stop as she felt a now familiar tug from the two chakra rods she'd created and given to Honoka and Haku. **"****Chikushōdō:**** Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **she whispered as she formed a hand-seal and two seal-matrixes formed at her sides followed by a pair of explosions of smoke. The smoke cleared revealing not two kunoichi like she had been expecting but a third as well, though the unexpected guest seemed to be unconscious. "I thought you were getting Hashirama-sama's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, not some Hyuga girl?"

"We retrieved the scroll," Honoka informed. "As for the girl; she was a target of opportunity that _Menma-kun_ will decide what to do with."

"...Whatever," Karin spoke dismissively. A yellow flash caught their attention as Naruto appeared in their midst; his cloak waving in the wind as he landed beside them. "I trust you had fun?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"Despite his age, the old man shouldn't be underestimated," Naruto replied. "Though, he is far passed his prime if I am able to hold my own against at my current level."

"Indeed," Karin mused.

"Naruto-sama," Haku spoke up. "We have an extra," she reported with Hinata slung over her shoulder.

"Hinata..." Naruto trailed off. "Why is she here?"

"Apparently she loves you," Honoka answered. "I thought you might like to deal with her yourself."

"...We're leaving," Naruto said clearly. "There is nothing for us here now," the others nodded and grabbed hold of his arms before they all disappeared in a yellow flash.

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Battlefield**

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** called out Jiraiya of the Sannin as landed in front of the massive sand demon rampaging through his home village. The mighty Gamabunta appeared in an explosion of smoke with Jiraiya riding on his head.

"**Jiraiya?! What the hell is going on?!" **Gamabunta yelled at the sight that greeted him.

"The Ichibi is attacking Konoha," Jiraiya answered. "It came out of nowhere just like the Kyuubi did thirteen years ago."

"**Damn, not again!" **Gamabunta shouted as he lunged forward with his sword drawn and slashed as he rushed passed the Ichibi. _**"Gamadosuzan!"**_ the Toad Boss exclaimed as his sword tore through the sand demon's right arm, ripping it off before he was forced to jump away. **"Shukaku's physical strength is top notch."**

"**You'll pay for that!" **Shukaku snarled before belching out several large wind spheres. _**"Futon: Renkudan!"**_

"_**Suiton: Teppodama!" **_Gamabunta countered as he unleashed several water bullets of his own. The two attacks struck each other and exploded in a blast of air and water, blowing both of them back. **"Got any ideas?"**

"Bunta! Give me some oil!" Jiraiya yelled as he formed a hand-seal.

"_**Katon: Gamayu Endan!"**_ both Gamabunta and Jiraiya exclaimed as one.

A stream of oil exploded from the Toad Boss' mouth and was quickly directed at Shukaku only for the oil to suddenly ignite and turn into an inferno when Jiraiya breathe fire into the stream. The flames engulfed Shukaku's form, turning a large amount of it into glass though it quickly became clear that it wouldn't hold the insane Biju for long. Red chakra was leaking out from the demon and the glass was starting to crack signifying its return.

"**It's just going to keep reforming at this rate,"** Gamabunta said as he watched the glass start to break apart.

"This ends now!" a familiar voice shouted as a large staff, many times large and longer than normal struck down on the glass-covered Ichibi, shattering it into scattering shards.

"Sensei?!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise as Hiruzen dropped down in front of both him and Gamabunta. "What happened? Where were you?" he asked wondering where the village's Hokage was during this crisis.

"I was confronting the one behind this attack on our village," Hiruzen replied.

"Someone orchestrated this?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. He'd had a theory that the Kyuubi's attack might have been engineered by someone—namely _that_ man—but now it seemed like his theory had been confirmed. "Uchiha Madara," he muttered knowingly.

"Jiraiya?" Hiruzen inquired.

"I always thought that the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago was strange," Jiraiya reasoned. "I believe someone was behind that attack as well."

"If it is the same man I faced then..." Hiruzen trailed off as Kakashi, Gai and his grandson, Konohamaru landed beside him.

"We've brought him, Hokage-sama," Kakashi spoke in a neutral tone.

"I don't agree with this," Gai added. "This is most unyouthful."

"It has to be done for the good of the village," Hiruzen told them before turning to his obviously frightened grandson. "Konohamaru; I'm sorry I have do this as the duty of a Hokage is to protect the village. You will be a hero from this day forth and I wish you a happy life."

"G-grandpa?" Konohamaru asked in worry.

"**Shiki Fujin!" **Hiruzen exclaimed as he formed a hand-seal and the spectral form of the death god appeared behind him. "Do it," he gave the order and the Shinigami's hand tore through his back and shot out through his stomach. It quickly latched onto Shukaku's reforming body and started pulling it in. **"Fuin!" **his called out as his hand slammed into Konohamaru's gut and the sand demon was quickly pulled inside the boy's rapidly forming Hakke no Fūin Shiki engraved on his stomach, knocking him unconscious.

"Sensei..." Jiraiya thought sadly.

"I...leave...the...rest...to...you..." Hiruzen's eyes closed as the last of the Ichibi's chakra was sucked into its new Jinchuuriki.

"Damn it," Jiraiya cursed as he laid his now late sensei down on the ground. _'First my student and now my sensei.'_

* * *

Outside the village, Orochimaru of the Sannin, the self-proclaimed Otokage of Otogakure no Sato watched on with a neutral expression. "Are you certain?" he questioned.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," confirmed Yakushi Kabuto. "Both of the sacrifices for the Edo Tensei have been sabotaged."

"I see..." Orochimaru trailed off. _'At least I killed that fool of a Kazekage however Suna has already withdrawn when they saw the Ichibi on a rampage. There seems to be a new player in this little game of ours, huh 'Madara?' No matter; even though Konoha still stands, sensei is dead and Konoha is in ruins. A new Hokage will have to be selected and with the Ichibi now in Konoha's possession, the Akatsuki will take interest in the situation.'_

"Your orders, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto inquired.

"We're leave," Orochimaru replied. "Spread the word to withdraw."

**Author's Notes:**

I'll be honest and say that Hiruzen is long past his prime to the point that even Enma said that his fight against Orochimaru and the weakened Hashirama and Tobirama in canon paled in comparison to what he was capable of in his youth. The only reason he was still recognized as the 'God of Shinobi' despite his age was because of his experience and the ability to use the Shiki Fujin. Take those away and he's just an old Jonin-level shinobi who knows a lot of jutsu. As for Naruto, please remember that he has had seven months—six of which he trained under Senju Hashirama himself—of almost nonstop training using his shadow clones so I think he can reach this level given his current abilities.

A lot of people are having mixed feelings about Karin's Rinnegan and I understand but please remember that she is not the same as she is in canon. The Karin that Kishi created was originally a fan-girl who was obsessed with Sasuke until he tried to kill her and hasn't really had much in the way of character development or combat abilities. The Karin in this story was personally trained by Senju Hashirama with the intention of turning her into _the_ strongest woman in the series, especially after the total sausage fest that Kishi has turned canon into.

I know that Kishi is bad at creating strong female characters but so far only three women in the entire series actually have my respect, those being Tsunade, Kushina and Mito (all of whom have Uzumaki blood in them). Tsunade because she's a super-medic rivalled only by her grandfather, Kushina has those chakra chains that can even restrain a fully released Kyuubi despite her weakened state at the time and Mito was able to seal the _entire_ Kyuubi no Yoko inside her own body without dying while Minato was only strong enough to seal _half _of the Kyuubi inside Naruto with the help of the Shinigami. I actually want to know exactly what Mito is capable of since from what I understand, the ninja have grown a lot weaker since the clan wars ended and the villages were founded.

_**Translation**_

Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Technique  
Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Animal Path: Summoning Technique  
Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet  
Suiton: Teppodama = Water Release: Gunshot  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Kongō Rōheki = Vajra Prison Wall  
Henge: Kongōnyoi = Transformation: Vajra Nyoi  
Doton: Doryū Taiga = Earth Release: Earth Flow River  
Doton: Doryūdan = Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet  
Katon: Karyūdan = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet  
Katon: Karyū Endan = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet  
Katon: Gamayu Endan = Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet  
Gamadosuzan = Toad Sword Beheading  
Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall  
Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu = Wood Release: Great Forest Technique  
Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu = Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique  
Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Hakke no Fūin Shiki = Eight Trigrams Sealing Style

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. A Red Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter4: A Red Dawn

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Eastern Village Wall**

Uchiha Itachi was a patient man by nature; the fact that he was willing to wait for his younger brother to grow strong enough to challenge him and finally end his pain could attest to that. Five years ago he had slaughtered his entire clan in a single night leaving only his brother alive to prevent the beginning of a Fourth Great Shinobi War. The Uchiha clan had been planning a coup and he had been tasked to stop them, permanently.

Secretly he still loved Konoha and his younger brother however his current position as a member of the Akatsuki and 'Uchiha Madara's apprentice had placed him at the center of what could possibly be the beginning of a revolution akin to the formation of the Shinobi Villages. When Zetsu had informed them that the Ichibi had been removed from its _still living _Jinchuuriki and had attacked Konoha, the entirety of the Akatsuki organization had been surprised and in 'Madara's case a little confused. After all it was _him _that had been responsible for the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago and now it seemed that history had repeated itself.

"They've escaped complete annihilation but it appears they've sustained heavy losses," commented his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. The man was a predator in every sense of the word; especially with the giggling demonic sword on his back.

"For such a prosperous village...it's pathetic," Itachi commented as gazed upon the ruined village.

"That's unlike you," Kisame chuckled amused. "So you still have lingering affections towards you home village? Even you have nostalgia, huh?"

"No..." Itachi replied as his Sharingan activated. "None at all."

* * *

The Hokage Tower had surprisingly come through the recent Ichibi attack unscathed though that couldn't be said for about three quarters of the village. Unlike the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago, there was no Sandaime Hokage actively leading the shinobi into battle with the Ichibi until the very end. Without someone of S-rank to hold the rampaging Biju off, it all but annihilated the entirety of Konoha before it was stopped by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"The demon must be killed immediately! We cannot let Sandaime-sama's sacrifice be in vain!" screeched Haruno Mebuki to the assembled councils. "We were lucky that the Kyuubi was ridden from the world last year and we can't possibly let another one of those _things _in the village! I won't let it hurt my daughter!" the Civilian Council agreed loudly with her words.

"Enough!" shouted Jiraiya as he entered the room effectively silencing the room.

"Jiraiya-sama," Nara Shikaku greeted with a nod from his place amongst the Shinobi Council. "Judging by the fact that you are here, I assume that you have agreed to become the Godaime Hokage?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded as he stepped up to the Hokage's seat and sat down. "As much as I'd like to continue my research, I can't let things stay the way they are without trying to do something about it."

"And what about the demon child?" asked Mebuki. "He can't be allowed to live! Not after what's he's done!"

"That 'demon child' as you so eloquently put it is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and _my_ nephew," Sarutobi Asuma spoke up with a glare.

"That _thing _killed the Honourable Grandson and took his form. What if it possesses someone else?" Mebuki countered as murmurs arose amongst the civilians.

"A Jinchuuriki can be a powerful weapon for any Shinobi Village," Shimura Danzo said from his place amongst the three Elders. "Konoha is weakened right now with the Ichibi attack and the death of Sarutobi along with half of the village's shinobi. Having a Jinchuuriki in the village will give the other nations pause, buying us time to properly train him to combat the enemies of Konoha."

"Enough," Jiraiya gritted out knowing what the old War Hawk was implying. "I agree the boy needs to be trained up and I have someone in mind to do just that. As of now I am making an S-rank law that should anyone want to 'kill the demon' they will be immediately executed, do I make myself clear?"

"B-but Hokage-sama!" Mebuki shrieked in outrage.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jiraiya asked again, this time much colder.

"Y-yes," Mebuki nodded suddenly afraid.

'_It's only a matter of time before _that_ organization realises Konoha has a new Biju in our possession,'_ Jiraiya thought knowingly._ 'The sooner the boy is fully trained, the greater chance that he'll have to survive in this world.'_

**Land of Fire: Forest of Death**

Sarutobi Konohamaru had until yesterday lived a life where the most stressing thing he could imagine was stepping out of his grandfather's shadow. As the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, he was known as the 'Honourable Grandson' and was never addressed by his real name. That had all changed yesterday when his own grandfather had sealed the demon that was attacking the village inside of him. Now they all saw him as the Ichibi he had sealed within him...

'_Is this what Naruto-nisan felt like?'_ Konohamaru asked with no small amount of fear as he brought his hand to his stomach where the new seal was located. _'I still can't believe that nisan had one of these things in him too.'_

He'd awoken earlier that morning and after a brief explanation of what had happened to him from the Anbu that had been assigned to guard him, he'd been brought here into the deep and forbidden forest Konoha used to conduct the second stage of its Chunin Exams. He wasn't stupid despite his age; as a member of the Sarutobi clan his intellect was surpassed only by the likes of the Nara clan and despite his age he understood just why he'd been brought to such an isolated location.

There were only two answers to that; he was brought here so he wouldn't do anymore damage to the village should the Ichibi try to take control of him and go on another rampage. The second was because emotions were running high right now and there was always a possibility of someone either in the village or from other nations attempting to assassinate him for one reason or another. As the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, he'd had assassination attempts on him before but they were always minor things. Now that he was Konoha's new Jinchuuriki the other villages would make killing him one of their top priorities in order to weaken the village.

Jinchuuriki...

He hated the word already...

The Anbu that had been assigned to him had called himself Tenzo and when asked why he was alone he would answer that unlike others he had a certain ability to actively suppress the chakra of a Biju. Considering the kind of damage that the Ichibi had caused, Konohamaru couldn't help but wonder what could possibly suppress something like _that_ even if it was sealed away in a host. And from what he was told the Ichibi was considered the weakest of the nine Biju.

"Who's there?" Tenzo questioned suddenly making him jump in surprise.

"It's just me," Kakashi spoke as he landed in the clearing with Sasuke following close behind.

"Sempai," Tenzo nodded in greeting. "Identification?"

"A leaf in the wind," Kakashi replied.

"It's good to see you Sempai," Tenzo sighed in relief. "You can't be too careful these days."

"Agreed," Kakashi nodded as he and Sasuke approached.

"What's the kid doing here?" Tenzo inquired.

"I thought a Mangekyo Sharingan may be useful should the seal fail," Kakashi reasoned before turning to the young Sarutobi. "Jiraiya-sama would like to take a look at the seal to see if everything is intact, though if its anything like Naruto's it will only allow chakra to leak into his chakra reserves."

"I still can't believe the dobe had one of things sealed in him," Sasuke spoke up. _'Even when he was alive, he was a sacrifice and when he died he was one too.'_

"The Sharingan has always had the ability to control the Biju," Kakashi explained. "That was one of the main reasons he was assigned to my team along with you, Sasuke."

"Speaking of teams," Sasuke said curiously. "What's happening to Team Seven now that Sai has left the team?"

"Konohamaru-kun here will be taking his place," Kakashi answered.

"From the reports given to us by Jiraiya-sama's spy network, the former Ichibi Jinchuuriki who somehow survived having the Biju removed has always been able to manipulate sand," Tenzo spoke up. "But from what I've seen Konohamaru-kun doesn't have that ability."

"Do not forget that Sandaime-sama used the Shiki Fujin," Kakashi countered. "It is the most powerful Fūinjutsu that we know of requiring a contract with the Shinigami itself in order to use. The fact that it was able to allow Minato-sensei to defeat even the Kyuubi, something only ever accomplished by Shodai-sama should be proof of that."

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"** a voice called out surprising them as a large shark-shaped bullet of water descended upon them.

'_That's...'_ Kakashi thought as he quickly made a series of hand-seals. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as the water of the nearby pond shot up and took the shape of a dragon before swerving and intercepting the attacking water shark.

"Don't overdo Kisame," a new voice spoke clearly. "We need him alive."

'_That voice...'_ Sasuke thought as his eyes widened. _'It can't be.'_

"Uchiha Itachi, the man who wiped out the Uchiha clan," Kakashi spoke upon seeing the two nukenin as he lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. "And Hoshigaki Kisame, a member of Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsman."

"A Sharingan?" Kisame mused at the sight. "No wonder you stopped my jutsu; you must be Copy-nin Kakashi. I heard you sparred with Zabuza awhile back...heh heh...I'll cut you to ribbons."

"Easy Sasuke," Kakashi said as he saw the youngest Uchiha take a step forward.

"Hey, that kid looks a lot like you, Itachi. Do you know him?" Kisame asked curiously.

"He's...my little brother," Itachi replied.

"You're no brother of mine!" Sasuke shouted in anger and hate as his Mangekyo Sharingan formed in his eyes. "Not after what you've done!"

"The Mangekyo..." Itachi trailed off. "So you finally have it."

"I know now why you left me alive," Sasuke spoke clearly. "It was because you needed a spare to counter the blindness caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan and awaken an 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan."

"...So you know," Itachi mused.

"I thought you wiped out your whole clan?" Kisame inquired.

"...I needed a spare pair of eyes for what is to come," Itachi replied. "But he's still not ready; his eyes haven't matured enough for what I need."

"Heh...interesting," Kisame chuckled.

"You will be at a disadvantage if his Mangekyo Sharingan is anywhere near what mine was in the beginning," Itachi told him. "I will deal with him personally; you can deal with the others."

"And our target?" Kisame asked.

"Do whatever you like as long you don't kill him," Itachi answered unconcerned.

"I'll cut his legs off," Kisame grinned like a shark as he hefted Samehada.

"Let's begin...Sasuke," Itachi spoke as his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, creating a black pin-wheel over a red background. **"Tsukuyomi," **Sasuke locked eyes and the two suddenly froze. A second later both Sasuke and Itachi dropped to their knees, panting hard. _'He was able to fracture and break the Tsukuyomi though doing so drained both of us.'_

"What is this 'target' that you're after?"

"...We are after the legacy of the Sandaime Hokage," Itachi answered.

"Konohamaru, huh?" Kakashi mused. "You two aren't the only ones, are you? I know all about you; you call yourselves the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki..." Tenzo trailed off as a now frightened Konohamaru stood behind him.

"...Kisame, change of plans. We're taking Kakashi with us," Itachi spoke up. "Make the other one disappear."

"That's far enough," a new voice declared as red muscle-like walls appeared around them. **"****Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari,"** said Jiraiya from behind the two Akatsuki members.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin," Itachi mused. "The Godaime Hokage."

"I won't let you escape," Jiraiya told him.

"Now I know how Kakashi knew about us," Itachi commented. "You were the source of his information."

"You're after the Ichibi," Jiraiya spoke clearly. "That's why you've come after Konohamaru."

"To take Konohamaru with us," Itachi declared. "That is the supreme order given to us by the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Who the hell could be so powerful that he's managed to get someone like you two to work for him?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

"He is someone beyond mortal understanding," Itachi replied simply. "Not that it matters; we will capture the Ichibi another time when there is less interference. Kisame, we're leaving."

"You sure?" Kisame asked his partner.

"A confrontation with the Hokage would at best result in our mutual destruction," Itachi reasoned. "We will acquire the Ichibi another time."

"Right," Kisame nodded.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke as he turned to his younger brother. "You've grown stronger but it's not enough; you still lack hatred. When we meet again it will be for the last time," a second later both Akatsuki members quickly started running down the organic corridor and turned a corner as the walls closed in behind them.

"Don't look now but there's a wall of flesh coming after us," Kisame commented as they ran.

"Its fine," Itachi reassured as his eye started to bleed. **"Amaterasu," **black flames shot out at the end of the far wall and melted the organic wall within seconds before the two jumped out, clearing the organic mass and fleeing into the trees.

Jiraiya quickly arrived at the destroyed wall and looked down at the black flames. "This is..." he trailed off as he quickly unrolled a scroll. **"Fuka Hoin," **he said as the flames were sucked into the seal on the scroll.

"T-they're really going to be coming after me, aren't they?" Konohamaru asked as he tried to calm himself.

"...Yeah," Jiraiya nodded.

"My...brother...his jutsu...I'm the only one who can fight him," Sasuke rasped out.

"As you are now, he'll kill you if he fought seriously," Jiraiya countered.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Sasuke questioned.

"...Kakashi, change of plans," Jiraiya spoke with a hint of authority. "As of right now I want you to take Sasuke on as your apprentice; teach everything you know and have him ready when the time comes. I will assign that little pink-haired kunoichi of yours to Team Eight; from what I understand they're down a member after the Hyuga girl was killed during the Ichibi's attack."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Tenzo, I want you to do the same Konohamaru," Jiraiya said as he turned to the Anbu. "With your Mokuton abilities you should be able to aid in his training with the Ichibi's chakra."

"It shall be done, Hokage-sama," Tenzo bowed his head at the order.

**Author's Notes:**

_**Translation**_

Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique  
Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari = Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind  
Fuka Hoin = Fire Sealing Method

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Liberation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter5: Liberation

**Land of Snow: Rebel Base / Princess' Tent**

When she was younger the actress Fujikaze Yukie AKA the heir to the Land of Snow's throne Kazahana Koyuki was always thought as a sweet and innocent little girl. When her uncle murdered her father and took over the country, she was forced to flee with the help of a teenage red-haired girl. With the help of Uzumaki Honoka and her unnamed benefactor, she was able to escape and make a new identity for herself.

She was told that the time would come to return to the Land of Snow and rid the country of her uncle Doto and his hired ninja once and for all. For now though Yukigakure no Sato, the nation's shinobi village was under the control of Doto and a Jonin-level ninja named Roga Nadare so support from the village's shinobi forces was out of the question until those two were disposed of. Out of all the shinobi villages Yuki was perhaps the most isolated though unlike Ame where the village was in lockdown, the entirety of the Land of Snow was so far away from the mainland that it would take a week by ship just to get there so other nations left them alone.

"Koyuki-hime," Sandayu spoke from the doorway. "Honoka-sama is here to see you," he informed.

"Send her in," Koyuki nodded and he quickly left as a familiar red-haired woman entered. "So I take it everything went well?"

"Better than we'd hoped," Honoka confirmed. "Menma-sama's plan worked like a charm; we retrieved the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, captured an unmarked Hyuga and now Sarutobi Hiruzen is dead. Konoha captured the Ichibi just like we predicted so the Akatsuki will have to redirect their efforts back to Konoha in order to gain control of it."

"Ah, the mysterious Menma-dono," Koyuki mused. "I've heard a great many things about Karin-chan's 'benefactor' including the fact that he can control the Biju like she can."

"He's powerful," Honoka nodded. "You should meet him sometime."

"Where is he now?" Koyuki asked.

"He's in the hospital tent waiting for the Hyuga girl to wake up," Honoka answered.

"I can speak to him later," Koyuki waved it off. "As for more important matters; Sandayu has suggested to the director that we should shoot the next Princess Gale movie in the Land of Snow, more specifically at Rainbow Glacier."

"...You think it is the right time?" Honoka asked.

"My father loved this country and Doto murdered him in order to seize control. I won't forgive him," Koyuki shot back. "I've waited ten years for this; I won't wait a moment longer."

"...I will inform the others," Honoka nodded.

**Land of Snow: Rebel Base / Hospital Tent**

Hyuga Hinata was always a shy girl by nature known to faint almost at the mere sight of childhood crush however after she'd heard that Naruto had died on a mission and that Sasuke had been responsible if what she'd been told about the Mangekyo Sharingan was true, she'd quickly transformed into a cold and angry person. She'd progressed with an almost frightening pace, effortlessly beating anyone who challenged her whenever she sparred.

When her team was entered into the Chunin Exams she had fought against her cousin Neji who was hailed as _the _prodigy of the Hyuga clan during the preliminary rounds. Having created her own unique style to take advantage of her flexibility, she had almost casually defeated her fate-obsessed cousin leading many of the clan elders to believe she was too dangerous and threatening their way of life with her new _better _style of Juken.

Her father had been both proud and worried for her after she defeated her younger sister without a care. Adding onto that was the fact that she absolutely hated Uchiha Sasuke for what he'd done to _her _Naruto and had wanted to face him in the Chunin Exam Finals only for the Ichibi to attack before the finals could start. While the rest of the village shinobi either confronted the demon or evacuated civilians, she had noticed a pair of strange individuals infiltrating the Hokage Tower with her Byakugan and followed them. From what she'd heard they knew Naruto, which was impossible because he was supposed to be dead. Her heart had jumped at the possibility that he could be alive and now here she was, hoping to see her crush again.

"Nar...ru...to...kun..." Hinata trailed off as he eyes slowly opened.

"Not quite?" the blonde's familiar voice spoke up in surprise from the nearby seat.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as her vision cleared and she was able to make out the sight of the blond boy to the side of her. "Is that you?" she asked further as she looked up at him, seeing him wearing a white kitsune mask. "Is that you?"

"My name is Menma," Naruto introduced. _'I still can't believe that Honoka and Haku were calling me by my real name while in _Konoha _of all places.'_

"...You're really him," Hinata smiled tearfully. "You have the same presence that he has so you must be him."

"Presence..." Naruto mused.

"Anyone who paid attention to you would know this feeling," Hinata said as she wiped her tears.

"...Damn it Hinata," Naruto gritted out before slowly removing his mask revealing his face. "Why did you have to get involved?"

"I want to join you," Hinata answered. "I want to be with you; I love you. I didn't tell you before and you suddenly disappeared. I didn't know what to do, and then I heard about how Sasuke's eyes evolved when you died."

"I see..." Naruto trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"...I was afraid," Hinata answered honestly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like me."

"Hinata..." Naruto said as he shook his head. "Back then I would have given anything to hear those words from anyone, especially those that meant them."

"...And now?" Hinata asked nervously.

"I refuse; you had your chance and didn't tell me. Now I simply don't care anymore," Naruto replied causing her face to fall and tears to start flowing. "I am the one who summoned the Ichibi to attack Konoha; I'm a nukenin now and I finally have people who care about me."

"I don't care about any of that," Hinata told him. "I've known about the Kyuubi for years and I've never cared about it."

"You knew?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I was told by one of my clansmen," Hinata answered. "I want to be with you."

"...Alright," Naruto nodded. "But if you betray me then I _will _kill you; if you think about running or speaking about any of secrets to anyone then the seal I've placed on you will activate and you won't live to regret it."

"I-I..." Hinata stammered out as a seal matrix across her forehead started to glow. She looked over at her reflection in the window and saw that it looked like a variation of the Caged Bird Seal only slightly altered. The Caged Bird Seal was created by the Hyuga clan based off of a seal from the Uzumaki clan so Naruto had thought it was ironic that he branded her with this servitude seal to keep her in line.

"I have something I need to take care of but I'll be back later?" Naruto asked.

"Okay," Hinata nodded as Naruto stood up and left the tent.

Once outside Naruto closed the curtain and sighed as he looked up at the night sky. "Are you sure this is wise?" Karin asked from the side.

"...Keep an eye on her," Naruto said finally. "I can feel her emotions and they're a lot like how Haku felt when Zabuza died. She could either be a great asset or a rather annoying problem."

"That ability to sense negative emotions like fear and anxiety must be very interesting to have. I wonder just how it measures up against my own senses," Karin mused intrigued.

"...So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Koyuki-hime has requested our services in retaking the Land of Snow from her uncle and liberating Yukigakure no Sato. I've accepted on our behalf," Karin replied.

"Well we do need a base of operations," Naruto mused. "I'll take Haku and Hinata; they should be enough."

"You just want to keep an eye on her," Karin accused.

"I wish to see where her loyalties really lie," Naruto admitted. "Meanwhile you and Honoka can stay close to the princess and protect her while we deal with Doto's ninja."

**Land of Snow: Daimyo Fortress**

Kazahana Doto was always an ambitious and jealous man, especially with a brother that was constantly praised by the people. Sosetsu had always gotten everything he wanted; girls, wealth, a beautiful daughter and even being named as their father's successor to the Land of Snow's throne. Ten years ago he'd hired Yuki ninja to aid him in usurping control of the country from his foolish brother and had succeeded only for his niece to escape with the 'key' to the treasure of the Kazahana clan.

Now she was back...

"So..." Doto spoke thoughtfully. "She has returned."

"Our spies have reported that she has been disguising herself as Fujikaze Yukie, a famous actress that has been travelling around the continent. Currently she has linked up with the remnants of her father's former samurai guards and has even gone as far as to hire some ninja from the mainland. We can also confirm that she still has the Hex Crystal," Fuyukuma Mizore informed.

"Interesting..." Doto mused. "And what of these ninja she has hired?"

"They're probably nukenin," Kakuyoku Fubuki suggested. "None of them are listed in the Bingo Books and other than the fact that two of them seem to be siblings judging by their hair, they seem to be just some nobodies."

'_What are you planning, Koyuki?'_ Doto asked in thought. _'It's been ten years so why would you return now when you know that you will certainly be killed?'_

"In any case, I think we should intercept them before they decide to attack the fortress," Roga Nadare spoke up. "We will deal with the ninja, personally."

"...I want her brought to me alive," Doto told them. "She and I have much to talk about; I want her to see the fortune of the Kazahana clan when I take it only for her to realise that her fate is already sealed."

**Land of Snow: Mountain Range**

Storm clouds were hanging in the sky over them as Naruto, Haku and Hinata jumped from one ledge to the next through the snow-covered path in the mountains. Their objective was clear; they were to act as a vanguard and diversion for the main force to launch their assault on the enemy stronghold. A good plan however everyone knew that no plan survives contact with the enemy. Doto and his cronies had no doubt already been informed that they were here and would set up a trap.

"Menma-sama! We have company!" Hinata shouted with her Byakugan active."

"I know," Naruto nodded. "I sense it too," they were proven right when an airship appeared from behind the mountain and swung round, bringing its racks of kunai-accelerating emplacements to bear on the three. "Scatter!" the blond Uzumaki yelled as a hail of kunai descended upon them forcing them to take cover under the snow.

High above the mountain, Fubuki watched the three vainly try to dodge the onslaught even as more kunai were fired down at them. "So easy," Fubuki said as she extended the wings of her chakra armour and jumped out of the airship. The wings shot open and she flew even as Mizore soon jumped out after her, his snowboard activating as he dropped down towards the soon-to-be battlefield. "Die you trash," Fubuki sneered as she flew over the three ninja below and dropped a series of ice bombs. The small ball-shaped bombs struck the ground and massive spikes of ice shot up from the ground in all directions forcing the three to jump away in order to escape.

"We have them now!" Mizore shouted in glee as he closed in on Hinata and landed a solid punch to her face only to blink in surprise when she disappeared in a poof of smoke upon contact. "Huh?"

"A clone?" Fubuki asked surprised only to see the other two disappear in poofs of smoke too. "They were all clones?" she asked suddenly worried as a three-pronged kunai flew at her from the side only to ping off her chakra armour.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **she heard the whisper as Naruto and Haku appeared behind her in a yellow flash but couldn't turn in time before Haku swung Kubikiribōchō and sent her crashing down into the snow-covered mountain below. "That should have cleaved her in half; what happened?" Naruto asked as he and Haku landed on a pair of the recently formed ice spikes.

"Why you..." Mizore growled out before turning his snowboard and quickly started towards the two.

"**Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" **Hinata's voice echoed as dome of interconnecting blade-like beams of chakra intercepted Mizore and sent him crashing back into the snow, his skateboard shattering a moment later.

"Damn you," Fubuki gritted out as she rose, her hands already formed a hand-seal. **"Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki!" **dozens of swallow-shaped formed from the snow and quickly flew at both Naruto and Haku.

"**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō," **Haku countered as large spikes of ice shot up from the ground, skewering the attacking swallows.

"It's the armour they're wearing!" Hinata shouted to her teammates. "It's created some kind of chakra barrier around them; I don't think Ninjutsu or Genjutsu will affect them like this."

"Their armour huh?" Naruto mused. "Haku, Hinata, you handle these two while I deal with the one in charge."

"Yes Menma-sama," Haku and Hinata acknowledged together.

"I take it your the leader of your little band?" Nadare asked as he dropped down not too far away. "Shall we play a little?"

"**Hyoton: Hyōrō no Jutsu!" **Fubuki exclaimed hoping to catch the 'rebel' ninja off guard and succeeded in encasing Naruto and Haku in ice. "I got them!"

"**Bunshin Daibakuha," **Naruto's voice whispered from behind her before 'Naruto' and 'Haku' exploded violently in a torrent of flames.

'_When did they-'_ Fubuki thought in surprise as she turned.

"**Shōtei!"** Hinata called out as she quickly closed the gap between her and Mizore before landing a solid open-palmed strike right at her victim's heart. He gasped as he was thrown back, blood bursting from his mouth before hitting the ground.

"Damn these brats," Nadare gritted out in anger as he formed a hand-seal. **"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!"** he exclaimed as a dozen tigers made of snow formed further up the mountain and barrelled down towards them.

"Haku, Hinata," Naruto spoke and the two dropped back to his side. He threw a three-pronged kunai up into the air as his two teammates grabbed hold of his shoulders. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he whispered just before the avalanche-like attack descended upon them. The three appeared high above the battlefield before falling back down to the now rapidly calming mountain.

"Why won't you just die?!" Nadare shouted as Fubuki landed at his side.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō,"** Haku whispered as a dome of ice mirrors formed around the two surviving Yuki-nins. "Goodbye," she said to them as she appeared in all of the mirrors. A second later the two were cut in half, courtesy of her Kubikiribōchō moments before the ice mirrors shattered.

"I see your speed with those mirrors has improved," Naruto commented.

"Speed is power," Haku reasoned. "You and your father proved that, Menma-sama."

"True," Naruto nodded before turning to Hinata. "You did well, Hinata-chan," she smiled shyly at his words. "Now let's go save this country."

**Land of Snow: Daimyo Fortress**

The fortress was on fire as Karin walked through the stone hallways towards the throne room with Koyuki following close behind. Doto had assumed that even with Nadare and his team gone, the rest of the shinobi he'd hired would be enough to deal with his annoying niece and her little pets. Instead Karin and Honoka had systematically annihilated everyone that stood in their path, more on Karin's part though than Honoka's. Despite being twice her age, Karin's rate of progress far outstripped hers by a considerable margin.

The fact that she willingly allowed the Yuki-nins to use jutsu against her so she could absorb their chakra and keep herself fresh would attest to that. She'd been trained for this moment for years by Senju Hashirama and now it was time to put that training to work. The fact that absorbing their chakra allowed her to also increase her own reserves made it clear that it was only a matter of time before her reserves were equal to Honoka's.

Of course they would never be equal to Naruto's; when it came to chakra reserves his were simply inhuman. By the time he reached twenty his chakra would be as large as Hashirama's was in his prime after he faced Madara for the final time. If Naruto actually reached that level he would be all but unstoppable; and if he was able to gain full control of the Kyuubi's chakra too there wouldn't be anyone alive who could match the amount of chakra he could throw around.

That was a thought for another time...

"Hello uncle," Koyuki spoke clearly as they entered the throne room.

"...You've grown, Koyuki," Doto commented before dozens of Yuki-nins appeared from the shadows and lunged at the three.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei," **Karin whispered as a pulse of gravity blasted the Yuki-nins away with enough force to send them _through _the walls. "You mortals should bow in the presence of a goddess," she spoke with an almost uncaring look.

"Surrender uncle," Koyuki said to the man. "You've lost," despite the fact that he had murdered her father; he was still the only family that he had left.

"Never!" Doto yelled in anger as he threw off his cloak revealing his chakra armour underneath. **"Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" **he exclaimed as threw out a fist in their direction. A black dragon made of ice seemed to explode from his hand and descend towards the three.

"**Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Karin whispered as she brought up her hand to meet the oncoming attack. A barrier formed in front of her and the black ice dragon seemed to collapse and be sucked in until it completely disappeared. "Honoka-neechan, finish this."

"You rely too much on this armour," Honoka spoke as she landed right in front of the Snow Daimyo. **"Fuin," **she muttered as she stabbed the Uzu no Tsurugi right through his chest. He screamed in pain as his body seemed to dissolve and be pulled into the seals on the blade.

Finally he was gone...

"...Goodbye uncle," Koyuki spoke sadly before turning away. "It's finally over," she smiled softly at that fact.

"No..." Karin said knowingly. "I think we're just getting started."

**Author's Notes:**

Two chapters this week since I missed last week's update

I'd just like to say since some of you that have reviewed seem to dislike the path this story is taking; the _entire _idea for this story was for Naruto to take a path almost exactly the same as Obito did in canon. That was its original concept when I thought of it and the reason why Naruto left Shukaku behind for Konoha to retrieve was because manipulate the Akatsuki to oppose Konoha. I will admit that I made one mistake in the third chapter with the Yondaime Kazekage; to be honest I had completely forgotten about him until I realised that he was supposed to die on his way to the Chunin Exam Finals along with his escorts.

I will say this now just to be clear, Hinata _is not _a part of Naruto's harem so there is no Naruhina in this story. In canon she redeemed herself during the whole Pein Invasion thing but in this story it is simply too late for her to get close to Naruto. I said that Karin was Naruto's primary female companion and she is his love interest, pure and simple. However this story isn't really a harem fic since Honoka is his guide, Haku is his servant and Hinata can easily become his follower. Naruto still has not finished gathering allies so Hinata won't be the last that he recruits like Koyuki in this chapter.

As for Mei Terumi and Konan being two of the strong Kunoichi of the series, I will admit that they're strong by 'modern' standards but they—just like every other Kunoichi in the series—are hopelessly outmatched to the likes of Hashirama, Madara and Naruto. Konan has my respect for landing a solid blow on Obito, something that only Minato and Naruto (with Kakashi's help) have been able to do however Obito still killed her and that was before he took Nagato's Rinnegan.

_**Translation**_

Byakugan = White Eye  
Kubikiribōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Hyoton: Hyōrō no Jutsu = Ice Release: Ice Prison Technique  
Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki = Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm  
Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō = Ice Release: Certain-Kill Ice Spears  
Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō = Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals  
Hyōton: Haryū Mōko = Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger  
Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu = Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard  
Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō = Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms  
Shōtei = Palm Bottom  
Bunshin Daibakuha = Clone Great Explosion  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. The Greatest Medic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter6: The Greatest Medic

**Land of Snow: Yuki / Head Office**

Yukigakure no Sato was possibly the least known of all shinobi villages in the entirety of the Elemental Nations both because of its location and the fact that as a general rule they didn't associate with others. The fact that Doto had effectively had the entire country in lockdown for the last ten years also made it all but impossible for anyone to infiltrate and cause trouble. In many ways its policy of isolation was a lot like that of Amegakure no Sato with the only real difference being that it didn't have anyone of S-rank like Hanzo leading the village or the sheer industrialization that Ame was known for.

However though no one knew because of its isolation; Yuki and the Land of Snow as a whole were more technologically advanced than the other nations with airships, steam trains and the recently created 'cannons' thanks to the Kazehana clan's wealth and accumulated knowledge. The Land of Snow itself was a small island nation far to the east passed both the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning. The distance between it and the mainland made a full-scale assault on the small nation very difficult. In fact only Kiri had the naval forces needed to launch a campaign against Yuki much like they did decades ago when they—along with Iwa and Kumo—destroyed Uzushio. However unlike Uzushio, Yuki didn't have a large number of quality ninja in their forces.

Until now that is...

"I am _not _going to call you Yukikage-sama," Karin spoke flatly as the masked blond in front of her leaned back in _her _new chair. "And get out of my seat before I throw you out, _Menma-kun._"

"Come on, Karin-chan," Naruto grinned from behind his mask. "Just once please," he pleaded. "Menma is a good boy."

"For the last time no!" Karin shouted now on her last nerve.

"You're so mean," Naruto pouted before standing up. "Fine, ruin my fun why don't you?"

"We have more pressing issues right now," Karin sighed as she sat down in _her _chair. "The fact is that though we liberated the country from Doto's rule and Koyuki-hime is doing a remarkable job at restoring the nation to its former glory—especially with that environmental control device her father was working on to change the Land of Snow into a Land of Spring—the fact is that the ninja need a strong leader to look up too and neither of us has any knowledge on running a shinobi village."

"...What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked.

"Senju Tsunade," Karin replied. "The granddaughter of Hashirama-sama; currently she is wandering about gambling away the Senju fortune after her brother and lover died during the second war. I say we find her and get her to join us. Hashirama-sama did ask me once to set her back on the right path and not the self-destructive one that she is on now."

"Someone will have to look after the village while we're gone," Naruto reasoned. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Honoka-neechan," Karin answered. "She's the oldest of us and has the most knowledge on these kinds of things even though she hates leading people."

"I can use my Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport us back to the mainland so we won't need a ship or anything," Naruto mused. "Same for getting back unnoticed."

"...Oh, I almost forgot," Karin added before reaching under the desk and taking out a large scroll. "Honoka-neechan found this in the vault; it's a summoning scroll for the Hawks. She told me to give it to you," she explained as she handed over the scroll.

"Why don't you sign it?" Naruto asked curiously as he examined the scroll. _'Weren't the hawks what Hashirama-sensei summoned all the time?'_

"I can already summon various animals thanks to my Rinnegan," Karin waved off his question. "Sign it and let's go tell the others we'll be leaving. The sooner we track down Tsunade-sama, the sooner we can return home."

Home...

He used to think of Konoha as home but that was before this all started; back before he knew the truth about his clan, his family, his parents and everything else. Out of all the villages in the Elemental Nations; Hashirama-sama had chosen _this _one for them to call their home because unlike the others, Yuki hadn't ever done anything to harm the Uzumaki and Senju clans. They had stayed out of every single Shinobi War to date and were recognized as a neutral nation like the Land of Iron. A perfect base of operations for their group to call home...

Suddenly Naruto didn't feel so lost anymore...

**Land of Fire: Tanzaku Town**

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **Naruto whispered as he appeared on the outskirts of town with Karin holding onto his shoulder. "We're here," he said as she removed her hand from his shoulder and looked around. They'd appeared just outside of town where a Hiraishin seal had been left on the ground by the late Namikaze Minato when he was still alive. "Anything?"

"I can sense two large chakra signatures in the town," Karin replied. "The larger of the two is larger than yours."

"I take offense to that," Naruto told her with a slight glare.

"...Men," Karin huffed before entering the town. "Let's just find Tsunade-sama before I end up killing you."

"You should lighten up a little once in awhile," Naruto grumbled as he followed. _'This woman will be the death of me.'_

* * *

"I-I won?" asked a surprised and worried Senju Tsunade as she left the gambling hall with her apprentice following close behind. All her life she had been gambling, and rarely had she ever won a bet. The only times that she did when, something terribly bad usually happened soon after.

"Isn't this great, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. "Now we can pay off some of your debts."

"Not now Shizune," Tsunade told her. "I never win and when I do, something is always about to go wrong."

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune trailed off now worried.

"...Alright, come out," Tsunade spoke up suddenly. "I know your there so there's no point in hiding," a second later two blurs landed in front of the two adult kunoichi. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The first was a girl with blood red hair wearing an _Uzushio _headband of all things and glasses. Her long black cloak with a white outline covered her form from view but judging by her looks she couldn't be more than fifteen, maybe sixteen. The second was a boy—at least she thought he was male—with blond hair wearing a white Kitsune mask and dressed in the same black cloak with a white outline that his apparent partner wore.

"Senju Tsunade?" the girl asked. "My name is Uzumaki Karin and this is Menma. We are here to give you something that your grandfather, Senju Hashirama-sama asked us to deliver to you."

"My grandfather..." Tsunade muttered confused. "What is it and how do you know him? You two can't be any older than sixteen; my grandfather died back during the First Shinobi War long before your time."

"Like the old man would die so damn easily," the boy chuckled. "Don't tell me you really believe that _Senju Hashirama_; the man who is spoken about as myth and legend like that of the Rikudō-Sennin would die so easily after defeating both Uchiha Madara and the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"...Brat, what are you saying?" Tsunade questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Hashirama-sama faked his death back during the First Shinobi War with the help of your grandmother, Mito-sama," Karin explained. "He finally passed away a few weeks ago in an underground hideaway in the ruins of Uzushio; he asked me once to set you back on the right path and here I am."

"Y-you've got to be—he was alive all this time?" Tsunade questioned in shock. They weren't lying too her, she realised; they had no reason to and had to know that she would kill them if this was some kind of joke. "W-why did he—why wasn't he there when Nawaki—his own grandson—needed him then?"

"Despite his power and strength, even he could not defeat the aging process. His Medical Ninjutsu was rivalled only by your own allowing him to prolong his life until his body simply couldn't run from the Shinigami any longer," Naruto answered. "The old man was tough; there's no doubt about that."

"...What do you want from me exactly?" Tsunade asked the two Uzumaki.

"We're family," Naruto replied despite his own disbelief at his own words. Even after a year, he was still getting used to the fact that he now had a family, a clan to call his own. "And family stick together; we're here to ask you to join us in re-establishing the Uzumaki-Senju clan and bringing peace to this cursed world."

"Peace?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Hashirama-sama trained us both to bring about a new age for the Shinobi World," Karin explained. "He wanted us to bring about a revolution on a scale akin to the founding of the Shinobi Nations themselves."

"...That's a tall order," Tsunade whistled at that. "You're talking about going up against the entire continent."

"...It's the least we can do," Naruto responded. "The old man gave us something that no one else did; he gave us a chance to do something right and protect the people we care about. The least we can do is try and fulfil his wish for a peaceful world without any war for those he left behind."

"...Tell you what," Tsunade smirked. "If you can defeat me then I'll go with you and I'll even throw in my grandfather's necklace."

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune trailed off becoming increasingly worried.

"And if we lose?" Karin inquired.

"Then you'll leave me alone and I'll never see either of you again," Tsunade replied. _'One more time, please just one more time,'_ secretly she wanted to lose but they all knew that she wouldn't hold back.

"Alright then," Naruto nodded in agreement. "Let's go wild."

* * *

"**Shurado!" **Karin exclaimed as her hand detached from her arm with only a long wire-like beam connecting the two littered with dozens of small bullet-shaped spikes attached. The small projectiles launched in a volley of flame and smoke before raining down on the fleeing Tsunade.

'_Is she some kind of machine?'_ Tsunade asked in thought as she evaded the fast moving projectiles. They struck the ground around her and exploded in a torrent of fire, forcing her to jump away. _'That's an interesting ability,'_ she mused as she landed back on solid ground.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu,"** she heard the whisper as a familiar three-pronged kunai land beside her.

'_That's-'_ Tsunade thought as Naruto appeared at her side.

"**Rasengan!" **the masked blond called out as he slammed the spinning chakra sphere into her gut faster than she could counter.

'_Shit,'_ Tsunade thought as the spiralling sphere exploded and she was blown back with enough force to shatter the boulder that she'd been blasted into. **"Infūin: Kai,"** she whispered as she stood back up. The seal on her forehead soon started to spread across her body as chakra that she long since started gathering flooded her system. **"Sōzō Saisei!" **she declared as she brought her now glowing green hand to her wound and they watched as it rapidly healed before their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"Medical Ninjutsu," Karin answered. "Though it is not as advanced as Hashirama-sama's own; it will undoubtedly make this fight much harder."

"**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed as he raised his arm and it quickly transformed into a large tree that shot at the Senju woman.

'_That's my grandfather's jutsu...'_ Tsunade thought in shock before disappearing in a burst of speed.

'_She's fast,'_ Naruto mused as she reappeared above him with her leg raised. **"Mokuton: Mokujōheki," **he whispered as a dome of wood erupt from the ground and locked in place between the two. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he disappeared a second later and reappeared beside Karin who he'd marked with his seal before they'd even returned to the mainland.

"**Tsūtenkyaku!" **Tsunade called out as she brought her foot down on the dome causing it and the earth around it to break apart and upturn, changing the landscape of the battlefield. _'Jumped again; there's no doubt about it now. That's Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu; but I thought it died with him so how could this boy know it?'_

"Her chakra control and physical strength is top notch," Naruto commented. "She's stronger than the Sandaime Hokage at any rate."

"Even to this day she is idolised as the strongest woman in the world," Karin responded. "I can certainly see why."

"You brats..." Tsunade said darkly as she rushed at them. **"Ranshinshō,"** she whispered as her hands seemed to spark.

"**Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin,"** Karin spoke as she raised her hand. Tsunade's eyes as she made contact only for the chakra in her jutsu to be pulled out of her and sucked into what looked like a barrier that had formed between the pair.

'_How did she-'_ Tsunade started as she pulled back her other hand and threw a punch intending to take the red-haired girl's head off.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei!" **Karin called out as a pulse of gravity blasted Tsunade away and sent the blond Senju crashing into upturned battlefield.

'_That wasn't a shockwave,'_ Tsunade thought as she shook her head and stood up once more. Just then Karin discarded her glasses revealing her rippled purple eyes causing the Senju woman to freeze at the sight of them. _'Those eyes...they can't be...Jiraiya was telling the truth after all...'_

"I think it's about time we ended this," Naruto spoke up.

"Who are you two exactly? One of you has my grandfather's bloodline and is able to do the same kind of Jikūkan Ninjutsu as the Yondaime Hokage while the other has the Rinnegan of all things. I recognize those eyes that were said to be wielded by the Kami no Shinobi, the Rikudō-Sennin," Tsunade questioned with a glare.

"We are the ones who will establish peace and order," Karin declared. **"****Chikushōdō:**** Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **she said clearly as she placed her hand down on the ground causing seals to spread across the surface. A moment later Karin was standing atop the head of a large golden lion with the Rinnegan just like hers.

'_A summoning?'_ Tsunade thought as she bit her thumb and formed a hand-seal. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **a second later the massive slug Katsuyu appeared behind her.

"**Tsunade-sama? Why have you summoned me?"** Katsuyu asked.

"I'm facing two kids with the bloodlines of my grandfather and the Rikudō-Sennin. I can't afford to hold back even if they are kids," Tsunade replied.

"**B-but that's-"** Katsuyu stammered in surprise at her summoner's words.

"I know it's not possible but the proof is right in front of you," Tsunade countered.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the air and a large hawk appeared in a poof of smoke to catch him.

"**So this is the Human Realm? It's been awhile since I was last summoned here," **the hawk commented. **"Is that Katsuyu-dono? I guess she's my opponent, huh?"**

"Sorry to call you to fight after just signing the summoning contract but I need your help," Naruto said clearly.

"**...Why not? It's been awhile since I've fought someone," **the hawk almost seemed to grin as it looked back at the masked blond riding on his back. **"The name's Takamaru; remember it."**

"Call me Menma for now," Naruto smiled back from behind his mask. "I'll tell you my real name when we're not out in the open like this."

"**You're an interesting one," **Takamaru mused before flapping his wings and then circling round to bear on the giant slug below.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as they turned and dived.

'_That's my grandfather's hawk summoning contract; it's been lost for decades so how could he have it?'_ Tsunade thought as she looked up at the descending hawk. "Katsuyu, watch out," she spoke up with narrowed eyes as Karin's golden lion lunged at the giant slug.

"_**Zesshi Nensan!"**_ Katsuyu bellowed as she unleashed a stream of acid at the attacking lion.

"**Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin!" **Karin called out as she quickly absorbed the acid.

'_So she's even able to absorb that kind of jutsu too,'_ Tsunade mused as the lion bit into the slug's side and pinned her down. "Get off of her!" the blond Senju shouted as she jumped up and landed a solid punch to the lion's jaw, knocking it away with incredible force.

"**Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu!" **Naruto exclaimed from above as Takamaru dropped from the sky and stopped just a few meters off of the ground. Naruto's arm changed into wood once again and sprouted off, wrapping around Katsuyu and retraining her in a wooden harness.

"Katsuyu!" Tsunade shouted in surprise.

"_**Katsuyu Daibunretsu,"**_ a moment later Katsuyu seemed to burst into hundreds of smaller slugs and fell through the gaps in the wooden restraint.

"That's enough," Tsunade said finally. "We're finished here," she added a moment later.

"...Are you giving up?" Naruto asked as Takamaru landed.

"**And it was just getting good too," **Takamaru grumbled.

"You two are strong," Tsunade said with a small smile. "And judging by the fact that you can use Mokuton, you must be a member of the Senju clan. The only other Mokuton user I know has about the same level of skill in using it that you have but he's twice your age. Only a Senju can possibly wield the full power of that bloodline so that makes you...family," she had long since given up on family and yet now that she thought about it. Not only did she feel better than she had in years but she also noticed that she hadn't even taken notice that she'd been covered in blood from her wounds earlier. It seems her fear of blood had disappeared too...

"So you'll come with us?" Karin asked as she landed beside the Senju woman.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded as a worried Shizune approached. "As soon as I give you something," she added as she took off her grandfather's necklace. "I believe this belongs to you," she said as she handed it to Naruto once he dismounted from Takamaru's back. "It was my grandfather's; you could buy a mountain with it though my grandfather originally created it to aid him in suppressing the Biju."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Thank you," he said as he took the necklace and put it on.

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her master.

"It's alright, Shizune," Tsunade smiled back over her shoulder. "I think this is what my brother and your uncle would have wanted."

"...Okay," Shizune nodded with a knowing smile.

"Let's go home," Naruto offered.

**Author's Notes:**

People have been bringing up the issue with Madara's eyes so let me explain it; Madara originally awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan alongside his brother so they both had the Mangekyo. Madara then harvested Izuna's eyes to replace his own but it was never mentioned exactly what happened to his original eyes. It's the same with Sasuke, he took Itachi's eyes but we don't know what happened to his originals since it's clear that Obito-Tobi didn't take them. It's possible that Madara's original eyes were destroyed but for this story I've had Hashirama take them for himself after finding them in Konoha (probably the Uchiha shrine).

Madara survived his battle with Hashirama, gave his Rinnegan to Nagato and trained Obito to continue his work on his Moon's Eye Plan so that's still the same. The only thing that has changed is that Hashirama didn't die straight away in the First War, took Madara's original eyes, took Honoka as his servant, gave his Rinnegan to Karin and trained Naruto-Menma to unite the Shinobi World. Hashirama still ended up dying but that was of old age, not because of whatever the hell Kishi pulled to kill him in canon.

_**Translation**_

Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu = Wood Release: Great Forest Technique  
Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall  
Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu = Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Shurado = Asura Path  
Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Animal Path: Summoning Technique  
Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Ranshinshō = Body Pathway Derangement  
Tsūtenkyaku = Heavenly Foot of Pain  
Infūin: Kai = Yin Seal: Release  
Sōzō Saisei = Creation Rebirth  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Zesshi Nensan = Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid  
Katsuyu Daibunretsu = Slug Great Division

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. Nine Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter7: Nine Years

**Land of Rain: Ame / Akatsuki Tower**

Amegakure no Sato was the most industrialized of all shinobi villages and was perhaps the most infamous. The legendary Salamander Hanzo had protected and led this village through the last three shinobi wars and was the only real reason it was still standing. Despite being a small nation that was often used by the larger powers to do battle, it was now incredibly difficult to even enter the country ever since it had gone into lockdown.

That was why when the God of Pain, Uzumaki Nagato and his angel, Konan had come and killed Hanzo along with all of his supporters, none of the other nations even knew that there was a new leader in Ame. Nagato had gone further, creating an alias for himself called Pein whom had originally founded the Akatsuki with Konan and their friend Yahiko. Now after Yahiko's death, their benefactor—a man calling himself Uchiha Madara—had come to them with a plan to break the chains of hatred that had consumed this cursed world.

They would capture the nine Biju and seal them away inside the Gedo Mazo, a monstrous statue that could be summoned with the Rinnegan's outer path. Once sealed, Nagato could then use the captured Biju in the statue to create a weapon so powerful it could destroy a nation in an instant. By supplying this weapon to different factions, its use would make everyone scared to go to war or risk total annihilation as a result.

That plan had a rather significant setback however...

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki died a year ago so that means that it will be eight more years before it reforms. With the death of the Sanbi Jinchuuriki that was also killed last year during the recent Kiri Civil War, the Sanbi should be reform within two years. We will capture and seal the Sanbi as soon as it reforms before Kiri can reclaim it. That way our actions will go unnoticed," Pein spoke clearly to the other 'holographic' members of their organization, the Akatsuki.

"And when do we move?" Hidan asked annoyed. "Jashin-sama demands sacrifices!"

"We will continue to act as a mercenary group for now and in seven years we will begin hunting the Biju. By the time that the Kyuubi reforms we will have already captured the rest of the Biju," Pein replied. "Dismissed," a second later the holograms dissolved.

"Nagato?" Konan asked from his side.

"I am fine, Konan," Nagato responded. "This is a minor setback; that is all."

"Indeed," spoke 'Uchiha Madara' from the shadows. "I didn't think that the Jinchuuriki would disappear like this after living in Konoha after the Kyuubi attack for twelve years."

"It is merely an addition of time," Pein countered. "We will still capture the Biju; it will just take us a bit longer to accomplish our goals before we are to bring peace to this world."

'_You are a fool, Nagato,'_ thought 'Madara' as his Sharingan glowed through the eyehole in his orange spiral mask. _'There is no peace other than the Moon's Eye Plan,'_ imagines of his old life as Uchiha Obito flashed through his mind at that. _'I will create a world where you are alive...Rin.'_

**Summon Realm: ****Shikkotsurin**

Summon creatures are incredibly hard to find because they don't really live in the outside world where shinobi are constantly at war. Most of the summoned races each had their own small dimensional space to call home and the only way to reach them were to either sign a contract with one and be reverse summoned or find a portal capable of taking you there. In their youth, those that would later be called Sannin had found these portals and were able to negotiate with the toads, slugs and snakes in order to sign their contracts.

Out of all of the many summon creatures in this strange world of theirs, three stood up as the strongest and most dangerous of them all, surpassed only by the likes of the Biju themselves. The first were the Toads of Myōbokuzan_,_ powerful warriors who could reach the size of a Biju lead by their mighty Toad Boss Gamabunta and the two Elders, Fukasaku and Shima. The second were the poisonous Snakes of Ryūchidōled by Manda though the real power in their race was held by the White Snake Sage. Finally there were the Hawks of Shikkotsurin...

"_**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"**_spoke Takamaru as he brought his claw down and seals spread across the stone floor. Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke a moment later causing him to fall slightly before catching himself.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as a three-pronged kunai appeared in his hand.

"**I summoned you," **Takamaru answered.** "Welcome to the home of the Hawk clan; the boss lady wants to speak with you."**

"...Okay," Naruto nodded as he put away the kunai. "Lead the way," he gestured.

"**Follow me,"** Takamaru said as he turned and lead the way through the massive hollowed out cavern. He flapped his wings and took to the air before turning and flying off towards a large pool of water at the other end of the cavern. Naruto followed close behind, running along the side of the cavern wall before landing beside Takamaru. **"I've brought him," **the hawk declared.

"**Good..."** spoke a soft female voice as a large female hawk rose from the water. **"Uzumaki Naruto, the discarded Child of Prophecy; it's a pleasure to meet you, Saviour of this World."**

"I'm not a saviour yet," Naruto countered. "And how do you know my name?"

"**Would you prefer that I call you Menma instead? Or perhaps Senju Hashirama?"** the female hawk asked back. **"A name means nothing to me; you simply **_**are.**_** I am Setsuna, the current leader of the Hawk clan and as our summoner I expect great things from you just like my mother expected much to same from **_**him**_**."**

"Doesn't everyone?" Naruto muttered. "What did you call me here for?"

"**I'm going to train you to complete your destiny," **Setsuna replied. **"As powerful as you are, you are still not strong enough to complete the task that has been given to you. So as our summoner I expect you to be the best there is; to that end I will **_**personally **_**train you in the hidden arts of our clan. I will train you in Senjutsu, here in our home."**

"Senjutsu?" Naruto asked having not heard of the term.

"**It is the power of the world itself," **Setsuna explained. **"Those who master it are granted the title of Sage like the Rikudō-Sennin of old. Do you wish to learn, summoner?"**

"...Yes," Naruto nodded.

"**Then shall we being?"**

**Jinchuuriki Seal: Naruto's Mindscape**

It had been four years since he'd left Konoha and three since he'd join Yuki. A now sixteen year old Naruto stood before the massive steal gates of the seal imprisoning the massive and dangerous Kyuubi no Yoko without his mask on. He'd grown by leaps and bounds since leaving Konoha and now here he was, ready to take the next big step on the road to greatness.

"Spooky glare, as usual," Naruto commented upon seeing the fox.

"**Naruto...you..."** the Kyuubi trailed off with narrowed eyes. **"What are you plotting?" **he asked as Naruto ripped off the paper seal on the gate and threw off his cloak.

"Shut up and let me concentrate. Damn it," Naruto countered as he lifted his jacket and exposed the seal on his stomach. "Here we go," he muttered as he pulled back the sleeve on his right arm revealing the key seal he'd received from his father's clone four years ago.

"**You..." **the Kyuubi mused with widening eyes as the seal unravelled. **"I see," **he said as the last of the seal dissolved and he smashed open the steal gates. **"You've made one big mistake, Naruto!"** the fox shouted as he let loose a shockwave that shattered the sewer-like mindscape, turning it into a black void with a wet floor.

"I can take you on," Naruto countered.

"**And what about the real you?" **the Kyuubi sneered with amusement.

"The real me?" Naruto asked confused.

"He means me," answered a dark and twisted voice from behind him.

'_What?'_ Naruto thought in surprise. He hadn't expected to encounter anyone else in here besides the fox, so it came as quite a surprise when he saw another him with red demonic eyes and covered in the Kyuubi's chakra with three tails. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned the clone.

"I'm you," the demon-Naruto replied. "I'm the _real _you."

"**You'd need to deal with your real self first before even **_**attempting **_**to gain control of **_**my **_**power," **the Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **"But that doesn't matter anymore because I'm going to kill both of you right here and now."**

'_This isn't going to be easy,'_ Naruto thought as he watched the start to gather red and blue chakra spheres into a large black ball at its mouth. _'Oh shit.'_

"_**Bijudama!"**_ the Kyuubi bellowed as he unleashed the compressed chakra sphere at the two parts of his Jinchuuriki.

"**Jikūkan Kekkai!"** Naruto countered as he brought up a three-pronged kunai. The sphere slammed into the barrier and was sucked in before Naruto turned and released the sphere behind him, right at the dark Naruto. The Dark-Naruto—Yami's eyes widened as he pulled on more of the Kyuubi's chakra even as the sphere engulfed him and exploded in a dome of destructive power. _'The Kyuubi really is on a different level than the other Biju.'_

"**You're going to pay for that!" **Yami shouted in anger as the smoke cleared. He was now encased in a red haze of chakra that covered his form completely; even his face was now a black mask with white eyes. Four tails swayed behind him and judging by the bubbling around him it was only a matter of time before he started sprouting even more tails.

'_I have to take them out one at a time or I can't win,'_ Naruto thought as he formed a series of hand-seals. **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as a large wooden dragon erupted from the ground and wrapped around the Kyuubi.

"**This is-"** the Kyuubi snarled in anger as he bit down on the wooden dragon only for it to quickly drain his chakra at an alarming rate. **"Damn you Naruto!"**

'_Now to deal with the other one,'_ Naruto thought as he turned to the now attacking Yami. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he whispered as a pair of clones appeared at his side. The three quickly brought their hands together and formed a small spinning chakra ball in the original's hand. A bell-like screech echoed throughout the mindscape as wind chakra was soon infused into the spiralling sphere creating spinning white blades around the middle of the ball.

"_**Yoko Rasengan!"**_ Yami roared as he formed a red demonic chakra sphere of his own in his right hand.

"**Futon: Rasengan!" **the original Naruto called out as the two attacks clashed.

A tornado of wind formed around the two as red and blue chakra lashed out and tore at the destroyed mindscape. After a moment the winds died down revealing both Naruto and Yami standing with their hands extended and their backs to each other. After a moment of silence Yami dropped to his knees, still covered in the Kyuubi's chakra as a fifth and sixth tail formed followed soon by a white bone exoskeleton.

"**I-I can't lose here," **Yami stammered as the chakra started to quickly overpower him.

"**Mokuton: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" **Naruto exclaimed as a seal appeared on his hand and ten wooden pillars rose up around Kyuubified-Yami. "It's over for you," Naruto declared as he slammed his hand into the back of his darker self. A green line formed between as he jumped back to avoid Yami's chakra tails and the pillars quickly pinned him down.

"**D-da**mn it!" Yami yelled out as his body shattered and was pulled into Naruto through the green chakra line.

"...One down," Naruto declared as he turned towards the Kyuubi. "One to go."

"**You..."** the Kyuubi trailed off in anger. **"You think I'll just submit to you without a fight?! I'm going to rip you to shreds!"** he shouted as the wood dragon shattered around him.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto muttered as natural energy flooded his system. His eyes turned gold as the pupil elongated into vertical slits with dark red rings around his eyes signifying his ascension into Sage Mode. He'd been training with the hawks for two years in order to master this form and he was glad that he did otherwise he wouldn't have even thought about facing the Kyuubi like this in combat. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he called out as hundreds of shadow clones appeared around him.

"**You haven't won yet!" **the Kyuubi snarled as Naruto jumped high into the air with a pair of clones. The two clones quickly brought their hands together like they had done before and formed a familiar chakra ball. Again wind chakra was infused into it to create the echoing bell-like screech however unlike before the wind blades on the sphere elongated taking the appearance of a shuriken.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto exclaimed as he threw the chakra shuriken right at the Kyuubi. The demon fox watched with wide eyes as the shuriken closed in and hit him in the nose before expanding into a rotating ball of wind and power that seemed to encompass his entire body. "Now!" the original Naruto shouted to his clones.

The wind ball exploded, blowing the Kyuubi back however a ghostly form of the fox's chakra remained which the clones quickly pulled into themselves before dispelling. Naruto landed as the last of the chakra and his clones was dispelled and was returned to him. A golden flame-like chakra shroud enveloped his form along with a seal matrix stretching from his stomach to his shoulders, forming a necklace of magatama around his neck. The familiar key-seal stretched from his shoulder down to his palm just like before he opened the seal.

"**You...that form..."** the Kyuubi trailed off in both anger and surprise. **"The Rikudō-Sennin?!"**

"This chakra is..." Naruto said before shaking himself before bring the key-seal to his new Jinchuuriki seal. **"Fuin," **he whispered as he turned the seal. Several torii dropped from the void above and quickly pinned the Kyuubi to the wet floor causing him to snarl and thrash as the torii interlocked, forming a cage around the defeated tailed beast.

"**I won't forget this, Naruto!" **the Kyuubi roared as it sank back into the darkness behind the new seal.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi...but...I'm going to have to ask you to wait just a little longer," Naruto said as he turned away. "Just hang in there and someday you'll be free again."

"**You humans never say what you really mean," **the Kyuubi snarled from the darkness.

"Maybe that's true," Naruto admitted. "But you've known me for my entire life; you should know by now that I prefer to let my actions speak for me better than my words ever could," a moment later he was gone.

'_**...Old man Rikudō,'**_ the Kyuubi—Kurama—mused silently. _**'Could he be the one you spoke about?'**_

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Training Ground Seven**

A twenty-one year old Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of the Memorial Stone staring at the name of the one person he would forever think of as a hero. His best friend and rival had died almost nine years ago to the day and it was all because _he_ was too weak to save him back then. Haruno Sakura and Sarutobi Konohamaru were no doubt waiting at their meeting spot over on one of the southern bridges in the village that had been built to cross over the street that ran through the village.

As for Kakashi...

"Back again, Sasuke?" the now thirty-five year old Hatake Kakashi asked as he approached his prized student. "You've been coming here more than me lately," he commented.

"At least now I understand why you're always late," Sasuke countered as his sensei stood next to him. "If you could go back and do it all over again, would you?"

"Absolutely," Kakashi nodded as he stared at the names of his teammates—his family—engraved upon the memorial stone. "None of them should have died and I'm worse than trash for not being able to save any of them."

"...Is there something you wanted? You're usually here before me," Sasuke asked curiously.

"It's about your brother," Kakashi replied causing the Uchiha to freeze at his words. "Hokage-sama has just informed me; Itachi is on the move along with the rest of the Akatsuki organization. Word has it that they've already captured the Sanbi, Rokubi and Nanabi. It appears that the reason they've been keeping their heads down for all these years, is because they've been waiting for the Kyuubi to reform after it died with Naruto nine years ago."

"The Kyuubi..." Sasuke trailed off. "We can't let Itachi get control of something like that."

"And we won't," Kakashi nodded. "Hokage-sama thinks that the Akatsuki will be coming after Konohamaru-kun soon so he wants us on the move as much as possible so they aren't able to track him down as easily as they can if he remains in Konoha."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked the question.

"Suna," Kakashi answered. "It's just a diplomatic mission."

**Author's Notes:**

For the record the Uzumaki Honoka in this fic is the Honoka from the Anime filler arc where Naruto is travelling by ship to reach Kirabi and gain control of Kurama. She is a real character and has been hinted as being a member of the Uzumaki clan in canon so it's not that far of a stretch to think that she really is an Uzumaki given her usage of Fuinjutsu and red hair. Some of you also seem a bit confused by everyone assuming Karin's Shurado seemingly turns her into a human puppet. You have to see it from their point of view; when Tsunade saw Karin use that ability she would naturally jump to the conclusion that she was part puppet (like Sasori) since the Shinobi World probably hasn't developed technologically enough to have even thought of ideas like robots or cyborgs.

_**Translation**_

Fuin = Seal  
Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Reverse Summoning Technique  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Yoko Rasengan = Demon Fox Spiralling Sphere  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Jikūkan Kekkai = Time–Space Barrier  
Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage mode  
Futon: Rasengan = Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu = Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique  
Mokuton: Kakuan Nitten Suishu = Wood Release: Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. Snow and Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter8: Snow and Sound

**Land of Sound: Oto**

For the last nine years Orochimaru, the self-proclaimed Otokage of Otogakure no Sato had been plotting and scheming in order to complete his ambition, to gain the Sharingan. With it he could master any jutsu and to acquire it, he had planned to take control of the body of an Uchiha. Sadly the eldest of the Uchiha clan heirs had massacred most of the clan, leaving his younger brother and _that _man alive.

This had the unfortunate side effect of limiting his choice of candidates to take over and this was made worse when he discovered that both of the Uchiha heirs had awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan making it all but impossible for him to directly take over their bodies. It was a major setback that had forced him to give up on the idea of taking over the body of an Uchiha until one of them settled down and had children.

He would have to wait for the time when the children of either Itachi or Sasuke had been born and matured enough for him to attempt a takeover. There was no need to rush however; after all he was immortal and so could wait forever if need be. Sooner or later he'd have a prized Sharingan of his own and by that time he would have perfected his immortality jutsu to the point that he could live a natural human lifespan in his new vessel before being forced to transfer.

It was only a matter of time...

As he turned a corner in the darkened hallway, the sound of a kunai coming at him caught his attention and his head moved to the side. A familiar three-pronged kunai flew passed him making his eyes go wide in both surprise and recognition. A flash of yellow light was soon followed by a gasp as an equally familiar chakra sphere was imbedded in his gut.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **the attacker spoke. **"Rasengan," **the spiralling sphere exploded violently, blowing him back and send him crashing through the wall at the intersection. "About what I expected," he commented as he raised his hood revealing his white Kitsune mask.

"W-who are you?" Orochimaru questioned in anger as he rose from the rubble holding his wounded side. His mouth opened wide and another Orochimaru climbed out leaving the first one to deflate and fall to the floor. "You dare to attack me here?" the Otokage demanded.

"It's about time I stepped out into the open," Naruto spoke clearly. "I will show this world the peace that it has never had with _my _power, the powerful of Senju Hashirama."

"Senju Hashirama..." Orochimaru trailed off before chuckling. "Don't take me for a fool; he's long dead. You can't be him; you just can't."

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you," Naruto countered as he formed a hand-seal. **"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan," **an entire forest seemed to erupt from the ground upwards, smashing through the ceiling and shook the entire base.

'_That was...'_ Orochimaru thought as he landed on one of the branches. _'There's no doubt about; that was a Mokuton jutsu created by the Shodai Hokage. Judging by the blond hair he must be related to Tsunade; did she secretly conceive a child while away from Konoha?'_

"Shall we continue?" Naruto asked from one of the nearby branches.

* * *

"**Ningendo," **Karin whispered as she forcefully ripped out the souls of Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon. "You should all bow in the presence of a goddess," she spoke calmly as if she had not just ended three lives like they were nothing.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?" Tayuya questioned with anger in her voice.

"I am the one who will establish peace and order," Karin responded as she raised her hand. "And I believe I told you to _bow,_" the last word was punctuated with a sudden wave of oppressive chakra that almost force the two remaining members of the Sound Four to their knees.

"Like hell I'll bow to you!" Kidomaru shouted as his level two curse seal activated and quickly created a webbed bow in his hands. **"Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku," **he said as he let loose an arrow right at the Uzumaki woman.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei," **Karin spoke as gravity rippled around her and exploded outwards. The room they stood in was blown apart as not only the arrow but also both Tayuya and Kidomaru were thrown back with incredible force. Sunlight shone on the down uncovered portion of the underground base where Karin had just created a massive crater. _'They're not even worth my time,' _she sighed before jumping away.

* * *

He just wouldn't die no matter how many times she slashed at him; his Suika no Jutsu allowed him to turn into water essentially making her swings go right through him without leaving any lasting damage. Her teammate was having similar difficulty with the other one; the monster of a man with orange hair had transformed into a rampaging animal by activating his level three curse seal.

"That's the Kubikiribōchō, huh?" Suigetsu asked upon seeing the blade. "Finally I can start my collection."

"You are not getting your hands on this sword," Haku glared back.

"You can't even hurt me," Suigetsu laughed as Haku jumped away and quickly formed a set of hand-seals. "Now what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"**Hyoton: ****Namida Reitōc!" **Haku called out as ice formed at Suigetsu's feet.

"W-what is th-" Suigetsu stammered as he was frozen in a block of ice.

His water-like body acting as both a catalyst and a means to sustain his icy prison. Haku sighed as she attached the Kubikiribōchō onto her back with chakra. She'd created this jutsu in order to flash freeze her opponents and use their own chakra cores to keep them frozen. Not too far away the monstrous form of Jugo laughed as he unleashed a barrage of chakra beams at the fast-moving Hyuga Hinata. Her Byakugan was active as she easily evaded the assault before turning on heal and then lunging right at Jugo. Jugo's laughter was cut short as two large lion-heads formed from chakra that coated the Hyuga kunoichi's hands.

"**Jūho Sōshiken!" **she exclaimed as she slammed the chakra lion-heads into Jugo's chest. He was blown back with two large holes in his chest and couldn't help but scream as he struck the ground with an echoing crash, blowing up dirt and smoke upon impact.

"...Are you done too?" Haku asked after a moment of silence.

"He's dead," Hinata replied with a nod. "We should regroup with the others."

"Agreed," Haku nodded and the two jumped into the trees.

* * *

The longer this went on the more worried Orochimaru was becoming; so far he hadn't been able to get even one good hit in on his masked assailant. He'd just been getting knocked around and beaten by 'Senju Hashirama' of all people. Not since he and his teammates had been defeated by Hanzo back during the Second Shinobi War had he been so outclassed by someone else. Whenever he attacked, Naruto would just teleport away to one of the nearby kunai making it incredibly difficult to land a blow on him. The Otokage had heard that when that accursed brat, Namikaze Minato had fought the Raikage and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki years ago he had been able to dodge the Raikage's fastest punch and was regarded as the fastest man who ever lived.

Now there seemed to be another...

A Senju with the Mokuton bloodline who had mastered the Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu had appeared out of nowhere and challenged him. Whoever he was, he was certainly living up to the legend that Senju Hashirama had left behind after he departed from this world if this man's strength was any indication.

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked seemingly unimpressed and he really was. He'd come into this fight expecting better of a Sannin that was supposed to be on par with Senju Tsunade but this was pathetic. For the supposed 'genius' of the Sannin, the snake summoner just wasn't able to keep up with someone like him. Honestly, if it weren't for the freakish regeneration ability of his to shed his skin then Naruto would have already killed him long ago.

"...Do not look at me with those eyes," Orochimaru sneered back as his legs came together and became a snake-like tail. He disappeared in a burst of speed, slithering his way around destroyed trees before leaping at Naruto, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi appearing from his mouth ready to stab his opponent.

He hated eyes like that; as a genius hailed as one of the greatest shinobi of his generation; he'd always received either looks of respect and pride while growing up. Now he received both fear and hatred though he didn't care about that last one because he always found amusement in the fact that those who hated him simply couldn't even touch his greatness. This man though; his eyes were much like that accursed Itachi's only worse. Itachi always looked at him with disinterest like many others however this man looked at him as if he was _nothing _to him. He idly wondered if this was how Kakuzu had felt when he had confronted Senju Hashirama decades ago assuming that this man was actually telling the truth and was indeed the Second Kami no Shinobi.

'_Too slow,'_ Naruto thought as the sword came and impaled him through the chest.

"Die!" Orochimaru shouted with a glare only for his eyes to widen when the man he had just stabbed turned into wood and broke into pieces. _'A wood clone?'_ he thought in surprise. _'When did he switch?'_

"**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin,"** Naruto's voice echoed as a massive plant sprouted up from the ground. Gas blew out from it, covering the area in a fog and forcing the Otokage to restore his legs and jump away.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!" **Orochimaru exclaimed as a gust of wind blew the gas away allowing him to flee the area. **"Mandara no Jin," **he said as he dropped to the ground once he was far enough away and spewed hundreds of snakes from his mouth at the pursuing masked blond.

'_Not good enough,'_ Naruto thought as he gazed upon the attacking wall of snakes and formed a hand-seal. **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu," **he spoke clearly as a massive wooden dragon shot out of the ground behind him and turned. He jumped up onto the head of the wood dragon as it descended upon the snakes and tore into them, slaughtering them in a matter of seconds. "I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse, snake."

"You..." Orochimaru glared before forming a series of hand-seals and then slamming his hands down on the ground. **"Kuchiyose: ****Sanjū Rashōmon!" **he called out as seals spread across the ground and three massive Rashomon gates appeared in bursts of smoke. _'That should hold him.'_

'_That looks like Hashirama-sensei's jutsu though only three of the gates appeared,'_ Naruto thought at the sight before him. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto spoke calmly as natural energy was drawn into his body. Dark rings appeared around his eyes as they turned yellow, markings stretched spread across his face and a dark circle appeared on his forehead a second later though they was hidden behind his mask. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **he whispered as a pair of shadow clones popped into existence at his side.

'_Is that—it can't be! He's using Senjutsu?!'_ Orochimaru thought in fear as a bell-like screech filled the air.

The two clones he'd just created pulled back as Naruto held his newly formed chakra shuriken in his hand and narrowed his eyes as the three large demonic gates. **"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **he exclaimed as he hurled the chakra shuriken at them. It cut straight through all three gates before expanding into a rotating sphere of destruction that shredded the last gate and forced Orochimaru to jump back.

'_Such power!'_ Orochimaru thought with no small amount of worry. It had cut through all three Rashomon gates like they were made of paper before detonating with enough destructive capability to completely destroy one. _'I can't afford to hold anything back,'_ he reasoned as his form convulsed before growing upwards. **"Yamata no Jutsu!" **he called out as he took the form of a massive giant demonic snake with eight heads.

For the first time since the fight had started, Naruto was impressed; the only thing he could compare it too would be either a Biju or _that _jutsu Hashirama was capable of in his prime. While in Sage Mode, Naruto could feel the chakra signatures of others in a similar way to Karin's sensory ability however when he coupled that with his negative emotion sensing, he was damn near all-knowing of everything within his range. Right now he couldn't feel anything from this monstrosity in front of him other than a haze coupled with dark and foul chakra twisted beyond recognition. It didn't even feel alive...

'_From what I understand, Orochimaru is obsessed with immortality,'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the monstrous creature before him. _'Could this be the result of his experimentation on himself?'_

"**Die!" **Orochimaru snarled as all eight heads came together and started channelling beams of pitch black chakra from its mouths into a purple sphere in front of it.

'_That looks like the Bijudama,'_ Naruto mused at the sight. _'No doubt he thought of the idea for this jutsu after seeing a Biju in action,'_ he watched as the beam ball compressed and then fired at him as a small golden beam of light. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he muttered as he flashed away just as the beam struck the place where he'd been standing a moment ago and exploded in a torrent of flames.

"**Kukukuku! Are you dead yet? You cannot defeat me, mortal!" **Orochimaru chuckled darkly only to freeze as another bell-like screech filled the air. **"What?!" **he yelled as he looked up and saw a four-pointed shuriken shape parting the sky itself.

Naruto descended from its center holding another chakra shuriken which he quickly threw down at the giant eight-headed snake. **"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **he called out as it cut through one of its heads and then expanded, engulfing the creature in a ball of wind and power that quickly tore it to shreds. "Regenerate from that," he spoke as he landed. "It's over."

"**It's not over yet!"** Orochimaru yelled as he emerged from the ground in the form of a giant snake with a twisted version of his face. _**"Fushi Tensei!"**_he dived right at Naruto engulfed his body whole in one swift motion.

**Naruto's Mindscape: Jinchuuriki Seal**

The first thing Orochimaru noticed was the fact that he was pinned to a wall by wooden stakes in front of a large cage; this hadn't happened before! What was going on?! Where were the tormented souls of those that had already given their lives for the glory of prolonging his own?

"You know I may have been nicer on the outside, but truthfully I'm not in the mood to be all that merciful to you," Naruto said as he appeared from the shadows and stood between the cage door and him.

"This isn't possible," Orochimaru glared at the blond.

"You tried to take my body," Naruto responded. "And now I'll take your life," he turned and walked away as red liquid oozed out from under the cage door.

"What?" Orochimaru asked in surprise and growing fear as two red eyes and a terrifyingly white smile appeared in the darkness behind the cage door. "Wait! You...you can't do this to me!" he shouted at the masked blond. "That's..." he trailed off as he saw what looked like a massive demonic fox with nine tails inside the cage. "The Kyuubi...but...it...you...you can't be...the Kyuubi brat died nine years ago!"

"Goodbye Orochimaru," Naruto whispered as he kept walking until he was out of sight.

"You can't do this to me! I am Immortal!" Orochimaru screamed as the red liquid rose up and consumed his body.

His screams didn't last long...

**Land of Sound: Battlefield**

Yakushi Kabuto was _the _best spy in the Elemental Nations for the simple fact that he was the best liar in the known world. The man had grown up as a nobody and had accepted his role as the right-hand man of one of the most dangerous men alive. Now though things had changed; they had come out of nowhere and utterly decimated everything and everyone in their wake.

He'd tried to find Orochimaru-sama however by the time he arrived all see could see was the large white snake that _used _to be Orochimaru now scattered in chunks all over the area and a single figure standing in the center of the destruction. Kabuto gulped as the masked figure turned to him and simply walked passed him, not even sparing him a glance. He turned his attention to the remains of his former master and couldn't help but feel lost. After so long serving the man, he had no idea what to do with his life beyond that.

Perhaps it was time for the servant to become the master...

* * *

Naruto arrived at the rendezvous site where his teammates were waiting and noticed that though Hinata and Haku seemed to have a few scratches on them, they were unharmed. Karin looked up as he approached and he nodded to her.

"Orochimaru is dead," Naruto declared. "It's time we stepped out of the shadows and finally brought peace to this cursed world."

"It's begun," Karin proclaimed.

**Author's Notes:**

Let's face it; Orochimaru is weak compared to most of the major forces in the Narutoverse and is only really strong because he is ridiculously hard to kill. If it wasn't for his apparent immortality then he would have died a long time ago especially if his performance against a four-tailed Naruto was any indication. I mean come on; Pein could take eight tails and Sage Mode while Obito has been taking on Nine-Tails, Eight-Tails, Kakashi and Gai at the same time. Compared to that, Orochimaru simply isn't in the same league as them—hell even Sasuke is stronger than him now and he's the weakest Uchiha right now. Orochimaru simply can't win against a Naruto that has Mokuton, Hiraishin no Jutsu and Senjutsu—not to mention the Kyuubi; there was simply no contest from the beginning.

_**Translation**_

Kubikiribōchō = Decapitating Carving Knife  
Kusanagi no Tsurugi = Grass Cutting Sword  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Futon: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan = Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees  
Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin = Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees  
Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu = Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Ningendo = Human Path  
Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku = Spider War Bow: Terrible Split  
Suika no Jutsu = Hydration Technique  
Hyoton: Namida Reitōc = Ice Release: Frozen Tear  
Jūho Sōshiken = Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists  
Mandara no Jin = Myriad Snake Net Formation  
Yamata no Jutsu = Eight Branches Technique  
Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon = Summoning: Triple Rashomon  
Fushi Tensei = Living Corpse Reincarnation

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter9: Brothers

**Land of Fire: Western Border**

The eighteen year old Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and the fourth Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki was considered by many to be a genius. By the age of twelve the young man had mastered several high-level Ninjutsu and despite being a Genin at the time, he was arguably far stronger than others his age. Now at age eighteen he had reached the rank of Jonin and had been reassigned back to his spot on Team Kakashi. Nine years ago, his first sensei and brother figure, Uzumaki Naruto had been killed in action taking the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko with him in death. Initially he'd been both angry and scared, blaming those that were now his teammates for his Ni-san's death but he'd moved on since then and forgiven them after find out all of the details of that day.

Since the Ichibi attack eight years ago and its subsequent sealing within his body by his grandfather to protect Konoha, he'd been training constantly in order to gain better control of its power. However it was a slow process since the seal that had been used to imprison the sand demon was the Shiki Fujin, the strongest Fūinjutsu in the known world. The seal allowed some of the Ichibi's chakra to leak into his chakra core, greatly increasing his chakra reserves at an alarming rate however that was all it did.

Unlike the current Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara who used to be the Ichibi Jinchuuriki before him; his seal was actually far more powerful and restrictive to the demon within than the one Gaara used to have. Gaara's seal was almost non-existent, allowing the Ichibi—Shukaku—to exert a rather disturbing amount of torture on his Jinchuuriki. This resulted in nightmares, whispers of killing and even going as far as to take direct control of Gaara's body whenever he fell asleep. On the positive side it also granted him the ability to control sand to a degree only rivalled by Senju Tobirama's control over water. He also gained an automatic defence in the form of a sand barrier controlled by Shukaku that would constantly be thrown up whenever his Jinchuuriki—and by proxy himself—was attacked.

Konohamaru's seal on the other hand restricted Shukaku from doing any of those things; the young Sarutobi had been glad that he wouldn't have to stay awake forever and constantly have the sand demon talking in his head all the time however he _did _find it annoying that he wouldn't be able to control sand like Gaara was capable of. It would certainly be useful especially considering Gaara was regarded as the strongest Kazekage of them all because of his talent.

In regards to Konoha, the village he was named after, the civilians hated him and the ninja hated the Ichibi within him. He had their respect as a shinobi and as the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage he was acknowledged by the villagers however his relations with those outside of his team were strained. Only his teammates, the Godaime Hokage, Tenzo and the strange Hyuga girl, Hanabi who kept following him around when not on missions ever treated him like a normal person. Thankfully Jiraiya-sama had taken to training him, even going so far as to allow him to sign the toad summoning contract. He knew the toads were one of the three most powerful summons in existence because they could do some strange jutsu that he hadn't heard of before and it made them ridiculously strong.

He couldn't wait to learn that...

"Is it just me or is it hot out here?" Sakura asked.

"Of course it's not you," Konohamaru replied without thinking. "We're almost to the _desert_ so of course it's going to get hotter."

Sadly the only words the pinkette caught were 'not you' and 'get hotter' so naturally she took it the wrong way. The punch came out of nowhere; smacking the teenage Sarutobi across the jaw sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Though her chakra control was perfect and her reserves were larger than they were years ago; she just couldn't duplicate the legendary physical strength of Senju Tsunade. In another life that single punch would have damn near killed Konohamaru however that was not the case here since she'd been reassigned from her previous posting on Team Kurenai.

After being placed under the command of Yuhi Kurenai at the age of thirteen, she'd been taught many a Genjutsu and had even dabbed into a bit of Medical Ninjutsu. Because of this she had quickly rose to the rank of Chunin at the age of fourteen and had remained their ever since, opting not to take the Jonin Exams until she felt that she was ready. She'd come a long way from her Genin days as a useless fan-girl...

"Idiot," Sakura gritted in annoyance. _'I swear he's almost as bad as Naruto was.'_

"W-what did I say?" Konohamaru asked as he pulled himself together.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response.

"You're all a barrel of laughs," a familiar voice said in amusement from behind them.

'_That's-'_ Kakashi thought as he turned swiftly. "Hoshigaki Kisame," it was indeed the blue-skinned swordsman. "But that means-".

"Hello Sasuke," a calm voice spoke up catching their attention.

"Itachi..." Sasuke trailed off as his older brother stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

"It wasn't easy finding you, Ichibi," Kisame commented. "But you see, my blade—Samehada—just loves powerful chakra. It was rather persistent in tracking down you very tasty scent; I'm afraid you're going to have to become food for Samehada now. Don't worry though, we won't kill you."

"Surrender the Ichibi," Itachi demanded calmly. "We only need the Jinchuuriki alive; the rest of you can disappear."

"Kakashi," Sasuke spoke over his shoulder as he kept his eyes on his older brother. "I'll handle Itachi."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi warned.

"I'm the only one who can fight him," Sasuke reasoned.

"...Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Sakura, Konohamaru, you two come with me," he ordered and then jumped up into the trees with the other two following close behind.

"Kisame, go after them," Itachi ordered. "Do not let the Ichibi escape."

"Sure," Kisame said with a grin as he took off after the fleeing Konoha-nins.

"Now Sasuke..." Itachi trailed off as he locked eyes with his brother. "Your eyes have matured enough; I will enjoy taking them for myself and awaken the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"If you want my eyes," Sasuke countered. "Then come and claim them."

Their Sharingan shifted into their respective Mangekyo forms and they both whispered the word...

"**Tsukuyomi."**

* * *

"Konohamaru, we'll attack him together," Kakashi spoke as they jumped from tree to tree. "Sakura, hang back for now; we might need you in a minute."

"Yes, sensei," Sakura nodded in reply.

"Now!" Kakashi shouted as he landed on the branch of a tree and immediately turned around. He launched himself back at the pursuing Kisame even as Konohamaru followed; a shuriken in his hand. His jump was slightly to the side as he threw the small projectile, his hands rapidly forming seals. **"Raikiri!" **the gray-haired former Anbu Captain exclaimed as lightning encased his fist and he thrust it out at the Kiri nukenin.

"Not bad," Kisame commented as he blocked with Samehada. The lightning died immediately and the chakra behind it almost seemed to be pulled into the now giggling sword. "But Ninjutsu is useless against someone like me!" he laughed as he pulled back the blade, shaving some of the skin off of the Copy-nin's palm.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru called out as the shuriken he had thrown at Kisame suddenly became twenty forcing him to pull back. "You're not getting away!" the teenage Sarutobi shouted as he formed another set of hand-seals and took a deep breath. **"Katon: Haisekishō!" **he exhaled a cloud of black powder from his mouth which engulfed the fleeing swordsman. The powder burst into flames a moment later in a fiery blaze even as Konohamaru formed another hand-seal.

'_This kid is pretty good,'_ Kisame mused as the flames were absorbed by Samehada. _'But not good enough,' _he laughed as he felt his sentient sword start to merge into his back.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Konohamaru muttered and a single shadow clone appeared at his side. **"Rasengan!" **he exclaimed as he lunged at Kisame with a spinning chakra ball in hand. _'I need to thank Kakashi-sensei for teaching me this jutsu,'_ he thought as he closed in only for him to suddenly and violently be blown back by a massive blast of water. "W-what the-" Konohamaru stammered in surprise as the water washed over the area, engulfing him and his teammates.

'_A Suiton jutsu on this scale is...'_ Kakashi trailed off in thought at the sight.

"_**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha!"**_Kisame laughed as the water took the shape of a massive dome. He appeared in front them, swimming through the water and though their vision was obscured they were able to make out his new appearance.

'_Is that...Kisame?'_ Kakashi thought in surprise. The swordsman was no longer holding his sword and had seemed to have transformed into a human-sized blue shark with fins and gills. _'His chakra has merged with that of his sword; could he have bonded directly with it?'_

'_He really is a monster!'_ Sakura thought at the sight.

"**Die!" **Kisame yelled through the water as he rapidly closed in on his pray.

'_I have no choice,'_ Kakashi mused darkly and formed a hand-seal. His left eye—the Sharingan—changed and shifted into its Mangekyo form much to Kisame's surprise. **"Kamui," **he whispered into the water as time and space distorted in the center of the dome.

"**W-what the-"** Kisame stammered in surprise the water was pulled in forcing him to flee the dome. This bought enough time for Kakashi, Sakura and Konohamaru to escape also. _**'That was Itachi's level of Doujutsu,'**_the monster shark mused as Samehada detached itself from his body and he returned to human form.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sakura," Kakashi replied though sweat was now pouring down his forehead. _'I can't use that jutsu all the time,'_ he mused calmly. _'The key to his strength seems to be his sword; if I take that out then Konohamaru should be able to finish the job.'_

"You little punks," Kisame grinned as he brought Samehada to his side and charged forward.

"**Kamui," **Kakashi whispered as he focused on the arguably sentient sword. Space and time distorted as the sword was pulled into the artificial vortex he created at its handle.

"The fuck-" Kisame yelped in surprise as he was forced to drop his prized sword. A second later, the blade vanished along with the rupture in space-time that had formed leaving him without a weapon, greatly angering him. "You son of bitch!" he yelled as he formed a series of hand-seals.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed in worry as Kakashi fell face first onto the ground. She rushed over to him and quickly checked him over. _'He's used up a lot of chakra,'_ she thought before throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling him up.

"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Konohamaru shouted to his pink-haired teammate over his shoulder.

"But-" Sakura started.

"Go!" Konohamaru shouted again.

'_Damn it,'_ Sakura thought before she turned around and jumped back into the trees with an unconscious Kakashi slung over her shoulder.

"**Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu!" **Kisame bellowed as a huge water shark formed behind him and then descended upon the teenage Sarutobi. Konohamaru cursed in thought as the water shark struck down on him with an echoing splash. Silence soon followed as the water level receded and Kisame watched with great satisfaction when the lifeless form of the 'Ichibi Jinchuuriki' floated face down in the water. _'The annoying little shit was weak after all; this brat cost me Samehada so I'll enjoy watching as the demon is ripped from his body.'_

* * *

Not too far away Konohamaru landed on a tree branch and looked back at the battlefield. _'I hope my shadow clone fooled him,'_ he thought before dropping down to the ground below.

"Even I was almost unable to catch that last move of yours," spoke a familiar monotone voice from behind him.

"Shit," Konohamaru cursed as he quickly turned to see the infamous Uchiha Itachi standing not too far away. "What are you doing here? What happened to Sasuke?"

"I am merely a clone," Itachi told him before he burst into dozens of black crows.

'_Genjutsu,'_ Konohamaru thought as he formed a hand-seal. A pulse of chakra shattered the illusion however the crows still remained much to his surprise and mounting worry. It was common knowledge that Itachi was a master of Genjutsu that was said to be unrivalled in that particular field and could cast his illusions with a single glance.

"I didn't confront you so we could fight," Itachi explained as his upper body reformed from several crows. "I came to give you something," he continued as one of his crows suddenly dived right into Konohamaru's mouth.

"W-what did you just do to me?" Konohamaru rasped out trying not to puke.

"Just something that may be needed in the near future," Itachi replied before he burst into crows again and flew away. "We will not meet again."

'_What the hell was that about?'_ Konohamaru thought as he felt the Genjutsu finally break. _'I'll worry about it later; for now I need to catch up with the others.'_

* * *

"S-Sakura..." Kakashi rasped out as he regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"You passed out after using some kind of jutsu," Sakura replied in relief as they stopped in a clearing. "You had me scared there for a moment."

"I'm fine though I will probably be bedridden for awhile after this," Kakashi reasoned. _'It seems I've been neglecting my chakra control if using Kamui twice can drain me so much,' _he added in thought. "Where are Konohamaru and Sasuke?"

"H-he stayed behind," Sakura stammered out with tears falling freely down her face

"Actually I'm right here," Konohamaru answered as he stepped out from behind a tree. "But thanks for caring," he added with a wide smile.

"B-but that's not-" Sakura stuttered in response.

"I made a shadow clone and pumped it full of Shukaku's chakra. I pulled a switch and then escaped. Judging by the fact that they haven't dispelled it yet, I'd say they bought it," Konohamaru explained. _'It's probably best if I don't mention Itachi for now.'_

"And Sasuke?" Kakashi inquired.

"I haven't seen him," Konohamaru replied grimly.

"I see," Kakashi nodded before standing back on his own two feet. "I'll go back and look for him. I want you two to head for Suna right now and don't stop running until you get there. There's always a chance that Kisame will discover your clone is a fake and then come after you again. The same trick won't work twice either so our best bet right now is to get you as far away from him as possible."

"We can't just leave you and Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke up.

"I'm giving you two a direct order," Kakashi told them. "Get going, now."

"...Those who disobey orders are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," Konohamaru said after a moment of silence. "How can you expect us to follow that order knowing that we'd be leaving you to die out here?"

"Have some faith," Kakashi responded. "I've lost one student already because of my negligence and I won't lose another. You two head for Suna; Sasuke and I will catch up later."

"I'll hold you too that, Kakashi-sensei," Konohamaru nodded before turning away. "Come on Sakura," he said to the pinkette.

"B-but Sasuke-kun is still-" Sakura started.

"He'll be fine," Konohamaru reassured her. "If there's one thing I've learned since I joined this team, it's that the Uchiha-teme just refuses to die."

* * *

He'd been put under the Genjutsu—Tsukuyomi—before however, this time it was different and far more dangerous. This time he wasn't some kid who had recently awoken the Mangekyo Sharingan; this time he was able to cast the exact same Genjutsu on Itachi the moment he was attacked thus putting them on equal footing so to speak. However this also caused their Genjutsu and more importantly, their minds to link in order to create this artificial world that they had found themselves in. The sky was blood red and the world around them was pitched black giving the appearance of a horrific world. This wasn't like his first experience with this jutsu because unlike last time this world seemed to reflect both their minds instead of merely a world of Itachi's make.

The sky was bleeding...

He didn't pay attention to the bloody rain that started to pore down on him when he spotted Itachi standing not too far away; the older of the two Uchiha seemed unconcerned at the state of the world they had found themselves in and turned to face his younger brother. Both of their Mangekyo Sharingan were crying tears of blood now as a symbol of both their pain.

"Enough," Sasuke said finally as the world around them started to fracture. "I've had enough of your illusions," the world around them shattered and they found themselves back in the forest where they began. "Let's settle this once and for all."

"Very well," Itachi responded in monotone as he quickly formed a hand-seal. **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **a moment later he exhaled a rather large fireball at the younger Uchiha.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke countered with the same jutsu. The two fireballs met in a blaze; one trying to overpower the other until it quickly became clear that they had reached a stalemate.

"**Amaterasu," **they both whispered as black flames were added to the inferno.

'_You've come a long way, Sasuke,'_ Itachi mused in approval as the two were forced apart or risk getting caught by the unquenchable flames.

'_This should be enough,' _Sasuke thought upon seeing the firestorm the two Uchiha brothers had created in this personal war of theirs. **"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"** he exclaimed as he a pair of orange fire dragons exploded from his mouth at the darkening sky.

'_What is he doing?'_ Itachi asked in thought at his brother's actions. _'He just used up a large amount of chakra to do that but I don't understand what he wishes to accomplish.'_

"This is the end," Sasuke declared as darkened clouds formed above them with lightning lancing down at the ground. "Be gone with the sound of a thunderclap...**Kirin!"** he called out as lightning struck down upon Itachi's position in the shape of a dragon-like beast.

'_That's natural lightning,'_ Itachi realised as the attack descended upon him. **"Susanoo," **he whispered just as it hit causing a massive blast that reduced everything within a half a mile into dust.

"That's..." Sasuke trailed off as the attack died down and the clouds started to clear. Itachi stood unharmed though blood was now dripping from his mouth and he appeared to be sweating from overexertion. However what caught the younger brother's attention was the massive red ethereal god resembling a yamabushi that now encased his form wielding a sword, a shield and a jar in its three hands. "So you really do have that jutsu after all."

"This is the third jutsu granted by Mangekyo Sharingan requiring the usage of both eyes," Itachi explained. "You should feel honoured to see it in its full glory, little brother."

"Well if that's how you want to play then fine," Sasuke glared back as purple chakra exploded from his form and created a large armoured humanoid figure with three hands similar to the one Itachi had formed only instead it held a bow, an arrow and an orb. **"Susanoo," **Sasuke proclaimed as he loaded an arrow into the bow.

"Incredible," Itachi commented. "You also became able to use this jutsu."

"My hatred has made me strong," Sasuke spoke with a glare. "Die Itachi!" he shouted as he fired the loaded arrow.

Itachi brought his shield up, deflecting the arrow with an echoing bang and then swiped at Sasuke across from the side in a wide arc. Sasuke jumped back to evade the sword as he quickly loaded another arrow and fired, this time at the head of Itachi's guardian deity. It struck true and tore right through it, breaking its head like glass only for it to reform a moment later.

"That's not enough, little brother," Itachi spoke though it was clear that they were both tiring.

They both knew that this was a battle of attrition now with the winner being the one with the greater stamina. It was only a matter of time before one of them would run out of steam and then it would all be over. Itachi quickly renewed his attack and impaled Sasuke's spirit warrior through the chest, cutting right through its armour. The sword and shield that Itachi wielded though, were the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi and Yata no Kagami known for being the ultimate sealing blade and unbreakable shield of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was surprised when his Susanoo was pulled into Itachi's sake jar and forced to jump back. When he landed he quickly reformed his Susanoo as Itachi slowly made his way towards him.

'_D-damn it,'_ Sasuke cursed as he felt his newly formed Susanoo dissipate. _'I'm out of chakra,'_ he realised as he strained to keep himself standing.

"This is the end...Sasuke," Itachi breathed as his own Susanoo faded away. He lifted his hand towards Sasuke's face and shakily walked towards his younger brother. "My...light...give...me...my...light..." he trailed off before finally standing in front of his brother. "Sorry...Sasuke...maybe another time..."

His body finally gave out and he fell to the side staring face up at the sky, his eyes now devoid of life. Sasuke simply stared in shock before he too succumbed to exhaustion and fell to the ground. A second later a figure resembling a Venus flytrap emerged from the ground and a man wearing an orange spiral mask with a single eyehole warped into existence nearby.

"Did you record everything?" Obito asked his partner as he gazed down at the Uchiha brothers.

"Oh yeah, we got everything alright," white Zetsu replied. **"It was entertaining," **black Zetsu added.

'_Oh Itachi,'_ Obito thought as he looked down at the now deceased man. _'You underestimate me.'_

* * *

He could only suppress the feeling of dread that had built up when he saw the lightning strike in the distance having already realised exactly what it was. Sasuke had developed that jutsu specifically to use again Itachi and even he had to admit it was quite impressive. The fact that Sasuke had used it meant that he wasn't holding anything back and would most likely require backup as soon as possible. This _was _Uchiha Itachi they were dealing with after all and despite his reputation as a mass murdering psychopath, he was still recognized as one of the greatest shinobi that Konoha ever produced.

'_Please don't let me be late,'_ Kakashi pleaded in thought as he jumped out of the trees and onto the battlefield.

There was no one there...

'_Damn it,'_ Kakashi thought as he clenched his fists. _'I failed again.'_

**Author's Notes:**

There's not really much to say here other than this is my take on the Sasuke-Itachi fight to the death and I hoped you liked it.

_**Translation**_

Samehada = Shark Skin  
Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
Rasengan = Spiralling Sphere  
Katon: Haisekishō = Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique  
Raikiri = Lightning Blade  
Kamui = Might of the Gods  
Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha = Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave  
Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Bloody Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter10: Bloody Rain

**Land of Wind: Akatsuki Base**

Kisame grumbled in annoyance as he deposited as he entered the small base they had set up in the northern part of the Land of Winds. They'd originally constructed this base to launch a raid against Suna but due to them losing the Ichibi to Konoha, they had all but abandoned using it until now. As he entered with the unconscious 'Konohamaru' slung over his shoulder, he spotted the seven holographic figures of the other members of the Akatsuki.

"You're late," Pein commented. "I have already been informed that Itachi has perished in battle with his younger brother so this will take longer than normal."

"The Jinchuuriki had some pretty strong allies," Kisame explained as he set 'Konohamaru' down on the floor. "I even lost Samehada because of that bastard, Hatake Kakashi."

"Let's begin," Pein declared as a massive demonic statue exploded from the ground before them. "From this point on it will take three days and nights to complete. Everyone also be mindful of your real bodies...okay, now Zetsu. Use your real body as a lookout and use your longest range."

"This'll be our seventh one, hn?" Deidara mused as they all formed a hand-seal.

"**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!" **Pein exclaimed as nine spiritual dragons appeared from the statue's mouth and consumed 'Konohamaru's body. The teenage Sarutobi was lifted into the air, his eyes and mouth open in a silent scream as red chakra was ripped out of his body and pulled into the statue in a steady stream.

"Without Itachi this will take longer than normal," Kakuzu commented.

"Something is wrong," Konan spoke up just before 'Konohamaru' disappeared in a poof of smoke. "A shadow clone?" she asked in surprise.

"Heh, it looks like the Ichibi Jinchuuriki pulled the wool over your eyes," Deidara said almost amused.

'_That accursed brat,'_ Kisame seethed in anger at the thought.

* * *

Darkness...he couldn't see...but the pain...it meant he was alive...what had happened? _'The last thing I remember is...Itachi,'_ Sasuke thought as he brought his hand up to his face. _'My eyes...' _he trailed off as he felt bandages wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. _'Where am I?'_

"So you're awake, huh?" a dark voice asked from the shadows. "You were able to defeat Itachi though that is hardly surprising considering he wanted to die at your hand."

"W-who are you?" Sasuke questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I am Uchiha Madara," the voice declared. "Also, I took the liberty of transplanting Itachi's eyes into you; a good thing too because you were already blind when I brought you here."

"Madara?" Sasuke asked confused. "He's dead; you can't be him."

"Believe what you want," 'Madara' shrugged as he stepped out of the shadows. "But you shouldn't dismiss something out of hand without knowing all the facts; just like Itachi."

"What do you know of Itachi?" Sasuke questioned further.

"Let me tell you the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha clan. After all I was the one who helped in the massacre," Obito declared.

"You helped him?" Sasuke snarled in anger at the fact. "I'll kill you!"

"It's not me you should kill," Obito reasoned. "I helped him because the Uchiha betrayed me long ago but for Itachi; he was under orders to wipe out the Uchiha clan."

"Orders? Orders from whom?" Sasuke demanded.

"Konoha of course."

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Hokage Tower**

Jiraiya sat in his chair with a grim expression as Kakashi explained the details of their latest run-in with the Akatsuki and couldn't help but wince when he'd heard that the Last Loyal Uchiha of Konoha had been declared as MIA—Missing in Action and presumed dead. It was clear that the Uchiha brothers had fought each other and had most likely struck each other down—Sasuke's Kirin having most likely destroyed their bodies making recovery impossible since even Kakashi's summoned dogs couldn't smell their scents leaving the area.

In other words it was a total cluster-fuck...

"...I see," Jiraiya said finally. "I'm sorry for your loss," his words were directed at the pinkette of the team that was barely stopping herself from crying and falling apart. She'd just lost the man she loved after knowing him for the better part of thirteen years—nine of which she had been placed on his team so it was no surprise that she was emotional right now.

"I'll..." Kakashi spoke up. "I'll take care of the arrangements to have his name engraved on the memorial stone alongside Naruto's."

"...Kakashi, Sakura; you two are dismissed," Jiraiya told them and they nodded before leaving.

"Hokage-sama?" Konohamaru asked. Unlike the others he had never really gotten along with Sasuke and wasn't as effected by the Uchiha's death as they were but even he didn't think that the man deserved to die. "Did you want something?"

"In light of this latest development I'm going to have you undergo personal training with the toads," Jiraiya told him. "I've seen the stuff that Sasuke could throw around and if someone—even Itachi—could take him down then it's clear that their leader must be a monster of a man even by _my _standards so you'll need to be ready."

"Training?" Konohamaru inquired confused. "I've been training for six years, Hokage-sama. I don't think any sort of last minute training is going to help me deal with these kinds of assholes."

"It will," Jiraiya replied knowingly. "Pack your things because you leave in an hour."

**Land of Wind: Akatsuki Base**

It couldn't be true; it just couldn't! Not after everything that had happened; Itachi couldn't have willingly betrayed the Uchiha clan—his own family—to Konoha. But as he remembered Itachi's tears from that night so long ago he knew it was true and screamed in anguish for his brother's death and his family's suffering. The Kyuubi had attacked Konoha and the Uchiha clan had been ostracized for possibly controlling the rampaging demon.

They had planned to rebel against the Hokage and the Village Elders who had kept close tabs on them ever since, even going as far as to make Itachi a double agent. When a civil war was about to erupt—possibly leading to a Fourth Great Shinobi War—the Sandaime Hokage and the Elders had ordered Itachi to wipe out the entire clan. Itachi had bargained for his younger brother's life and had become a known as an infamous criminal who would eventually be struck down by Sasuke in order to restore the honour of the Uchiha clan. All the while the Sandaime Hokage and the Elders let Itachi take the blame for _their _actions in 'protecting' the 'innocent' village.

It was disgusting...

"What will you do now?" Obito asked as he gazed down at younger Uchiha.

"I will destroy Konoha for what they have done to my clan and my brother," Sasuke declared.

"You can't do that in your present condition," Obito countered. "It will take you time to get adjusting to your new eyes and I know just how you can master them."

"How?" Sasuke asked him.

"Kisame," Obito spoke up and the blue-skinned swordsman stepped out of the shadows. "Try not to lose this again," he said as he handed Samehada over to the Kiri nukenin.

"Of course, Mizukage-sama," Kisame grinned back as he hefted the blade.

"Now Sasuke, I want you and Kisame to go to the Land of Lightning. You should be able to locate and capture the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. By the time you're done you should have full control of your new eyes," Obito explained.

"...So be it," Sasuke agreed.

**Land of Rain: Ame / Akatsuki Headquarters**

Pein's Deva Path stood in the center of the darkened room gazing upon the Gedo Mazo that housed six of the Biju. 'Madara' had said that Kisame and his new apprentice, Uchiha Sasuke would capture the Hachibi from Kumo leaving only one other target for him to collect. The Ichibi belonged to Konoha so the older Uchiha had thought that Pein would like a shot at taking down Konoha while he was hunting the Ichibi.

But he knew that Konoha wasn't a village to be underestimated; after all they had stood as the strongest of the shinobi villages since the founding era. It also had a habit of producing monster-like shinobi such as Jiraiya-sensei and Namikaze Minato, the latter of which was someone whom even Pein admitted was quite skilled. The fact that the Ichibi Jinchuuriki had duped Kisame into capturing a shadow clone instead of the real one was testament to that fact.

"Pein," Konan spoke up as she entered the room.

"Are they assembled?" Pein inquired.

"Deidara and Sasori just arrived. They're the last other than Kisame, Sasuke and Madara. They're ready to leave when you give the okay," Konan replied.

"An assault against Konoha will not be easy," Pein mused. "Only the full might of the Akatsuki and 'God' will be enough to bring down a village run by Jiraiya-sensei."

"Nagato..." Konan trailed off.

"Peace is almost here," Pein declared. "It is time."

"I will wait with the others," Konan nodded and turned to leave.

"...Wait," Pein spoke up suddenly.

"Nagato?" Konan asked as she looked back at him.

"Someone has disturbed my rain's fall," Pein said with narrowed eyes. "And judging by their chakra, it's someone dangerous."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Takamaru," Naruto said as he and Karin dropped down into the empty alleyway. It was raining heavily, but what else could you expect from a village hidden in the rain?

"**Never ask me to fly in this country again," **Takamaru shot back. **"And make sure to get more snacks," **he added before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Grouchy much?" Naruto muttered.

"We should hurry," Karin spoke up. "We've probably already been detected," she jumped high into the air with Naruto's arms wrapped around her, overlooking the village hidden in the rain. **"Tendo: Shinra Tensei!" **she exclaimed as a sphere of compressed gravity formed around her before expanding outwards in a massive wave the flattened everything it touched.

A borderline Great Shinobi Village reduced to crater in a single attack...

There were simply no words to describe it...

"...Karin," Naruto spoke finally. "Are you alright?"

"I seem to have overused my Deva Path," Karin commented as they landed next to blond in the middle of the crater. **"Chikushodo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **the redheaded woman whispered as she slapped her hand down on the ground.

* * *

"Nagato!" Konan screamed as she looked around at the devastation around her.

One moment she'd been talking to Pein's Deva Path—Yahiko's corpse—and the next the entire village had been wiped out. She didn't know what happened after that but had quickly gotten her bearings in that now ruined Amegakure no Sato. Even Pein's Tower had been levelled but she knew he couldn't be dead; not after everything they had been through.

"I'm here, Konan," Nagato—the real Pein—spoke up as he landed at her side. He was riding on the back of his summoned bird since his legs were severely burned earlier in his life resorting him to rely on a mechanical chair to get him around and his Six Paths to fight his battles for him since his body was crippled after he had first used the power of the Gedo Mazo. **"Chikushodo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** he whispered as he formed a hand-seal. All Six Paths of Pain appeared at his side in clouds of smoke as he turned his attention towards the direction of the intruders.

"Who could have done this?" Konan asked as she stared out at the sight before them.

"Whoever they are, they will pay," Nagato declared as his Six Paths launched themselves towards the interlopers. "That was a full-powered gravity blast like those used by my Deva Path."

"I'm going too," Konan spoke up before her body burst into dozens of paper butterflies and flew off.

* * *

"What the fuck was that, hm?" Deidara shouted in surprise as he and the other members of the Akatsuki stood at the edge of the newly formed crater. "That was_ not_ art!"

"I don't know what kind of jutsu that was," Kakuzu mused. "But I think the ones who did it are down there," he said as he gestured towards the center of the crater.

"There is Leader-sama," Sasori informed them upon seeing seven figures jump down into the crater including both Deva and Konan.

"This should be fun," Hidan grinned. "Jashin-sama will be praised!"

* * *

"They're coming," Hinata reported with her Byakugan active. She along with Haku, Tsunade and Honoka had been summoned by Karin with her Animal Path upon destroying Ame so that they weren't caught in the initial attack on the raining village.

"This is their house," Naruto quipped. "I guess they're pissed that we brought the party to their doorstep, huh?"

"The Akatsuki are not to be underestimated, Menma-sama," Honoka told him. "They have already succeeded in capturing six of the Biju, something no one has done since the Founding Era."

"Haku," Karin spoke up with narrowed eyes. "You're up."

"**Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu!" **Haku exclaimed as an ice flower formed from the gathered rain water in front of them and sprouted upwards to intercept the attacking Akatsuki members.

"Hyoton?" Deva questioned at the sight. **"Shinra Tensei!" **he called out as gravity compressed in front of him, shattering the ice flower. "I see; a member of the cursed Yuki clan of Kirigakure no Sato."

'_That was...'_ Karin thought upon seeing the _unique _jutsu as the Six Paths of Pain and Konan landed in front of them.

"Hey, aren't those eyes..." Naruto trailed off as he stared at the Akatsuki leader.

"The Rinnegan," Karin nodded.

"You have these godly eyes too," Pein mused as his attention was drawn to the youngest of the Uzumaki women present. "I should have expected as much when I saw you destroy my village with a gravity wave."

"That face," Tsunade commented as she focused on the Deva Path of Pain. "You used to be one of Jiraiya's old students; I remember you."

"Tsunade, one of the Sannin that were defeated by Hanzo back during the Second Shinobi War," Pein spoke knowingly. "You're supposed to be an old drunk wallowing in the misery of losing her loved ones. Do you understand pain?"

"Pain huh?" Tsunade scoffed. "Jiraiya mentioned that one of you three brats had the Rinnegan but I thought he was joking at the time."

"**Raiton: Gian!" **a bolt of lightning descended from the sky as Kakuzu landed on the ground with his four webbed-bodies at his side.

"**Mokuton: Mokujōheki," **Naruto spoke clearly as wood erupted from the ground around them, forming half a dome between the Yuki and Akatsuki ninja. "Lightning isn't a good element to use against wood," the masked blond commented as Kakuzu's lightning attack struck to the wooden dome to no effect.

'_That was the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton,'_ Pein thought at the sight. _'Another member of the Senju clan perhaps?'_

"You will all be sacrificed for the glory of Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted in glee as he dropped down behind the Yuki ninja. He was rewarded for his enthusiasm with a punch to the face courtesy of Tsunade which cleanly took off his head from his shoulders. "Hey you bitch! That hurt damn it!" Tsunade blinked in surprise when Hidan's _detached _head kept cursing at her.

'_What the fuck?'_ was all the renowned Medic-nin could think as she stared at the sight. She'd seen some crazy shit over the years but fact of life that she had accepted was that if your head was not connected to your body, then you were dead, end of story. Even she wouldn't be able to stay alive after having her head taken off and yet this _immortal _seemed to still be ranting. A sudden flicker of white caught her attention as a bird-like creature made of white clay flew by her face.

"**Katsu!" **Deidara exclaimed from his place atop a large clay dragon as the clay bird exploded in the Medic-in's face. "Art is a blast!" he laughed as Tsunade jumped out of the smoke with her wounds rapidly healing.

"You're orders, Leader-sama?" Sasori inquired.

"Kill them all," Pein replied calmly.

"I will add their bodies to my collection," Sasori nodded as he threw off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal the scorpion puppet—Hiruko—that he was encased in.

"Karin, pull back and deal with the one flying above us. Haku, Honoka, I leave that scorpion thing to you," Naruto ordered. "Hinata, the paper angel is yours."

"What about the guys with the Rinnegan? Even you can't take on six of them at once," Karin countered. "Shouldn't I be the one to face them?"

"Actually yes I can," Naruto responded. "And I'm the best choice because I've fought _you_ more than anyone else for almost nine years now."

Unlike his days as a naive Genin this was not an empty boast or even a stroke of arrogance like that of his former Uchiha teammate. This was a fact that he stated with absolute certainty meaning he honestly thought that at this point he could take on just about anything the world could throw at him. Six on one was a fair fight as far as he was concerned because anything less wouldn't be a challenge. Even if the enemy did have the Rinnegan...

"So you wish to challenge me?" Pein asked the masked blond. "I will show you true pain."

"Let's go wild."

**Author's Notes:**

I bet a lot of you think it's poetic that Karin just nuked Ame with her gravity wave like Nagato did to Konoha in canon, huh? Before someone complains that I've made Naruto and Karin too powerful I'd just like to say that you should remember they're both twenty-one years old boasting the Mokuton and Rinnegan bloodlines. This is the level that Hashirama and Nagato would have been like if the former had Kurama boosting his abilities and the latter not having his legs crippled.

_**Translation**_

Samehada = Shark Skin  
Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin = Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Chikushodo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Animal Path: Summoning Technique  
Hyoton: Yukihana no Jutsu = Ice Release: Snow Flower Technique  
Raiton: Gian = Lightning Release: False Darkness  
Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Rain and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter11: Rain and Tears

**Land of Rain: Ame / Outskirts**

Hyuga Hinata had always been a shy girl due to her childhood as the 'weak' heiress of the Hyuga clan. Her family had always considered her to be useless and had planned to replace her with her younger sister, Hanabi. Her cousin Neji blamed her for Kumo's attempt to kidnap her to acquire the Byakugan which resulted in his father's death on her third birthday eighteen years ago. Ever since she had left Konoha and joined up with her Naruto-kun, she had never once regretted her decision because she honestly believed that they were making a difference in the world. She swore that never again would someone have their family turn against them if she could help it like her own family had done to her. The Hyuga clan was divided with the main house having enslaved their branch house cousins; when it was all done there would be no more slavery in this world because she would make sure of it.

"You dare to attack our village," Konan sneered down at the Hyuga kunoichi below as she hovered in the air with wings of paper sprouting from her back. "You bring war upon us, and what is it for?"

"You are collecting the Biju," Hinata responded. "That is an act of war in itself that could bring about the destruction of this world. We are here to stop you and free the Biju from their enslavement."

"You're a fool," Konan said as she burst into paper. **"Shikigami no Mai."**

'_She's turned herself into paper,'_ Hinata mused as her white eyes narrowed. _'What a very strange jutsu.'_

"Be gone from here," Konan spoke clearly as the papers surrounded the Hyuga kunoichi and started to burn.

'_They're explosive tags!'_ Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as the papers exploded.

'_That was far too easy,'_ Konan thought as the flames died down.

"**Jūho Sōshiken!" **Hinata exclaimed as she appeared behind the paper angel-like woman with a pair of chakra lion heads encasing her fists. She tore right through Konan's body and fell back down onto the watery surface below. _'It wasn't enough.'_

'_She must have substituted with a water clone,'_ Konan realised.

"It seems we've reached a stalemate," Hinata commented.

"Not quite," Konan countered and held up her hand. Suddenly the ground was torn open creating a massive trench that stretch across battlefield and Hinata fell down into it in surprise.

'_What is this?'_ Hinata asked in thought before she focused her eyes on the walls of the trench. _'This whole area is littered with explosive tags!'_ indeed the walls of the trench were covered in thousands of explosive tags that suddenly peeled off and flew at her. **"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"** she called out as chakra started to spin around her, deflecting the explosives.

"**Kami no Shisha no Jutsu!" **Konan exclaimed as the explosive barrage began. "There are six hundred billion explosive tags her! Enough for ten minutes of non-stop explosions! You'll run out of chakra before I run out of tags!"

It seemed that their confrontation had turned into a battle of attrition...

* * *

"Now Haku-chan!" Honoka yelled as the giant scorpion that was Sasori chased after the pair launching volley after volley of poisonous Senbon. She'd heard about the man known as the greatest puppeteer Suna had ever produced and judging by the fact that he was _wearing_ a puppet that he could control like his own body she was starting to believe the tales.

"**Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" **Haku called out as a massive black dragon of ice formed from the falling rain and descended upon the puppet scorpion.

'_That's impressive,'_ Sasori mused at the sight just before the black ice dragon crushed his scorpion puppet forcing him to quickly escape. "I liked that puppet," he commented as the dust cleared to reveal his _young _face.

"What the hell?" Honoka blinked in surprise. "Why do you look so young?" she asked having known for a fact that the man was supposed to be older than her.

"I suppose after seeing what you were able to do to Ame, I shouldn't hold back," Sasori mused before pulling out a scroll and unsealing his most powerful puppet.

"That's..." Honoka trailed off at the sight of the new puppet.

"Honoka-dono?" Haku inquired.

"It's the Sandaime Kazekage," Honoka finished. "Or at least a puppet modelled after him."

"Actually I turned his body into this puppet," Sasori spoke up. "He has become true art that will last forever."

"You..." Honoka glared. "You killed him—sparked the Third Shinobi War—and you desecrated his corpse! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" usually she was well mannered by Uzumaki standards but if there was one thing that pissed her off, it was people with no respect for the dead.

"**Jiton: Satetsu Shigure," **Sasori whispered as metal particles spewed from the Kazekage's mouth and drifted around it. Suddenly the metal accelerated right at the two kunoichi in a hail of iron sand.

"**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō," **Haku spoke clearly as dozens of ice mirrors formed in front of the two kunoichi. The salvo of iron sand tore into the ice mirrors and smashed them upon impact forcing the two to evade.

"Watch yourself, Haku! That stuff is poisonous!" Honoka shouted to her teammate.

"You can't run from me," Sasori smirked as more iron sand gathered above the Kazekage puppet to form a pair of large hammer and spear-shaped objects. **"Jiton: Satetsu Kesshū," **the command echoed across the watery battlefield as the spear lanced out, carving through the air like a knife through butter forcing Haku to dodge. "You're both going to die here," he said calmly as the hammer struck down on Honoka's location.

"Honoka-dono!" Haku yelled at the sight of her teammate being crushed.

"Foolish girl," Sasori commented without a care. "You should have run," a moment later the air suddenly grew heavier as the iron sand was pushed away by what he recognised to be a shockwave. _'What is that?'_ he asked in thought as Honoka stood unharmed encased in a blue aura that had taken the shape of something resembling samurai armour.

"**Rei no ****Yoroi," **the Uzumaki kunoichi declared.

"H-Honoka-dono?" Haku asked in surprise. _'What is this? Her chakra is different, and what is that jutsu?'_

"What is this?" Sasori questioned.

"This is a Kinjutsu I developed over the years," Honoka explained. "As long as it's active I cannot be harmed."

Of course she wasn't mentioning the _reason_ it was classified as a Kinjutsu; this specific jutsu required a lot of chakra to maintain and would quickly drain the reserves of any normal shinobi or kunoichi in a matter of minutes if not seconds. Luckily as an Uzumaki in the prime of her life, she had chakra to burn even though her reserves weren't anywhere near the level of Senju Hashirama or Uzumaki Naruto. Those two were in a league of their own when it came to chakra levels...

"**Jiton: Satetsu Kaihō!"** Sasori called out quickly as he gathered iron sand above them. The metal suddenly branched out before descending on the two kunoichi in a massive screen of approaching death.

"Stand back, Haku," Honoka ordered as the metal branches grew closer. As Haku pulled back to the safety of her mirrors, Honoka disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared right in front of the Kazekage puppet.

"No!" Sasori shouted.

"**Ken no Hikari!"** Honoka exclaimed as her right fist glowed white just before she slammed it into the face of the Sandaime Kazekage. The puppet shattered like glass as a massive blast of chakra tore through it and then continued on, carving up the landscape in a storm of destruction.

"You..." Sasori trailed off in mounting anger. "That was my favourite puppet," he sneered before removing his Akatsuki cloak. "I've had enough of this little game; I will kill you both for this."

"You're welcome to try," Honoka shot back. _'That body...he couldn't have...that's sick...he turned himself into a living puppet,'_ she thought as she stared at the 'man' they had been fighting. "I don't know what you've done to yourself but it's not going to be enough to defeat us."

"**Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen!"** Sasori laughed seemingly insane as he unsealed a hundred puppets that quickly connected chakra thread to a hole in his chest. "I once destroyed a country with these."

"What do we do, Honoka-dono?" Haku asked her teammate.

"I just need one shot," Honoka replied. "Stay back and let me handle this."

"...Okay," Haku nodded before jumping back a considerable distance.

"**Kuchiyose: Uzu no Tsurugi," **Honoka spoke as a stunningly beautiful double edged sword appeared in her left hand in a flash of blue light. She raised it high as twenty of the gathered puppets descended upon her.

"Die!" Sasori shouted in glee.

"**Suetsukata****," **Honokawhispered as she raised her sword up and then brought it down in a wide arc. The ground split open as all one hundred puppets simply shattered before their remains clattered to the ground.

'_Incredible; I've never seen Honoka-dono fight for real before though I knew she was strong. I never expected this,'_ Haku mused in wonder.

'_Impossible,'_ Sasori thought as he watched his prized puppet army be wiped out in an instant. _'Who is this girl?'_

"This is your end," Honoka declared before rushing right at Sasori.

"Stay back!" Sasori yelled as he unleashed a blast of fire from his wrist-mounted flame throwers.

"That's not going to work!" Honoka shouted back as her spirit armour deflected the flames. "It's over!" her words rang true as she imbedded her sword right in the puppeteer's chest causing his body to shatter like glass. After taking a moment to confirm her kill, Honoka released her spirit armour and collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked her.

"I'll be fine," Honoka replied. "I just need to rest for a bit."

* * *

"Art is a blast!" Deidara laughed as his airborne clay-dragon turned a spewed a barrage of small clay orbs at the Rinnegan bearer.

'_That's Bakuton,'_ Karin thought as she manipulated the gravity around her to keep her in the air. "Pitiful," she muttered as the bombs surrounded her.

"**Katsu!" **the mad bomber exclaimed as the clay bombs exploded around the flying Uzumaki kunoichi.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei," **Karin spoke clearly as the explosions were literally blown away.

"What?!" Deidara exclaimed at the sight. _'How did she just do that? Those eyes, hn...they're worse than Itachi's Sharingan, hn...is this the kind of power that Leader-sama can throw around, hn?'_

"Enough of this game," Karin said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. **"Tendo: Bansho Tenin," **she spoke with her arm raised.

'_What the-'_ Diedara thought in surprise as gravity shifted around him and pulled him off of his clay-dragon. _'What the hell is this, hn?!'_ he reached for more of his clay but it was already too late. Caught by surprise and with no way out, it was only a matter of time before he was grabbed by Karin's outstretched hand.

"**Ningendo," **Karin whispered before yanking her arm back with the mad bomber's soul attached. His now lifeless body fell towards the soaked ground below even as she stared down at his defeated corpse with a look of indifference.

The man was weak just like many others that she had encountered though to be fair her standards were quite high when it came to worthy opponents. Compared to the legends of old like Namikaze Minato, Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, Deidara just didn't measure up. in fact she'd go as far as to say that the only man she considered worth her time these days was her co-leader and confident, Uzumaki Naruto.

That man was something else entirely...

* * *

The rain still fell even and the explosions finally fell silent as she finally ran out of explosive tags. Konan dropped to one knee, out of breath from using up all of her chakra on maintaining the near constant barrage of destructive blasts for ten full minutes. She sighed in relief when there was no sign of her opponent even as the remaining flames were extinguished by the falling rain.

'_My Kami no Shisha no Jutsu...is...finished...I didn't think...I would need so much chakra...but it's finally over,'_ Konan thought as she tried to catch her breath. "She...must be..."

"Dead?" Hinata asked from behind her with a hand pressed against the older woman's back in a Juken strike.

"How? You should...be dead..." Konan asked. "I went over this plan...did countless simulations...it should have worked...nobody could have survived."

"You almost killed me," Hinata gritted out as she felt the last of _that _chakra dissipate from her system. _'Naruto-kun, it's a good thing you sealed some of _that_ chakra in me or I wouldn't have survived,'_ she thought as she looked over at Konan. "You know if things had been different, we could have worked together to bring about a peaceful world."

"...Peace...so...you really are...the same...as...me..." Konan whispered as the last of her life left her.

'_...I hate this,'_ Hinata thought as held the older woman's broken body. _'I hate this world where killing and death is everywhere. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_

Later she couldn't tell if it was the rain or if she was crying...

* * *

"You really are his granddaughter," Kakuzu commented as the legendary medic pummeled her water mask into dust. "But your jutsu are nowhere near his level despite being his descendant nor do you have his bloodline."

"How do you know my grandfather?" Tsunade questioned.

"He defeated me long ago," Kakuzu admitted. "He was the first Konoha shinobi I ever fought."

"That's impossible," Tsunade countered. "You'd have to be a hundred years old."

"I have found ways to prolong my life," Kakuzu chuckled. "Some would call me immortal though we both know there is no such thing."

"If you really fought my grandfather then I'll just have to finish what he started and kill you here. I don't care if your 'immortal' or not," Tsunade before running right at them.

"**Katon: Zukokku!"** Kakuzu exclaimed as his fire and wind masks landed beside him and opened their mouths. **"Fūton: Atsugai!" **wind and fire exploded from the masks and mixed together to create a rampaging wave of death across the soaked battlefield.

"**Infūin: Kai," **Tsunade whispered as the seal on her forehead released. **"Sōzō Saisei," **she added a moment later as she ran right through the wave of flames. It burned, however she paid it no mind as she rapidly healed the burns she received before finally making it through the maelstrom and out the other side.

'_She used her medical ninjutsu to heal any damage I just did,'_ Kakuzu though in mounting worry as Tsunade jumped above him. _'Damn,'_ he cursed as he and his masked bodies tried to scatter but it was already too late.

"**Tsūtenkyaku."**

**Author's Notes:**

Honestly speaking I almost had Hinata die in this chapter because from this point on she really doesn't matter and the only reason I didn't is because I just can't bring myself to kill her off. Haku and Honoka VS Sasori was interesting to write because of just how little Honoka was shown to actually know in the Anime so I created a few jutsu for her to use. The Tsunade VS Kakuzu was fun to write because Kakuzu is the only one still alive by this time that can honestly compare Tsunade and Hashirama, having met both of them. On another note this will be my last update until I get back from my holidays; I'm leaving tomorrow and so don't expect any more updates for awhile.

_**Translation**_

Shikigami no Mai = Dance of the Formula Paper  
Kami no Shisha no Jutsu = Paper Person of God Technique  
Jūho Sōshiken = Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists  
Hakkeshō Kaiten = Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven  
Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu = Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard  
Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō = Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals  
Jiton: Satetsu Shigure = Magnet Release: Iron Sand Drizzle  
Jiton: Satetsu Kesshū = Magnet Release: Sand Iron Gathering Assault  
Jiton: Satetsu Kaihō = Magnet Release: Sand Iron World Method  
Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen = Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets  
Rei no Yoroi = Spirit Armour  
Ken no Hikari = Fist of Light  
Suetsukata = End of the World  
Kuchiyose: Uzu no Tsurugi = Summoning: Sword of the Whirlpool  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Tendo: Bansho Tenin = Deva Path: Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation  
Ningendo = Human Path  
Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work  
Fūton: Atsugai = Wind Release: Pressure Damage  
Tsūtenkyaku = Heavenly Foot of Pain  
Infūin: Kai = Yin Seal: Release  
Sōzō Saisei = Creation Rebirth

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Two Gods in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter12: Two Gods in the Rain

**Land of Rain: Ame / Crater**

'_Now this is what I call a fight,'_ Naruto thought as Asura's razor tail slashed at him forcing him to pull back. **"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan," **he spoke clearly as an entire forest of trees erupted from the ground, completely changing the entire battlefield.

"Impressive," commented Deva as he landed on one of the various branches. "So you are a Senju."

"Judging by the fact that you have the Rinnegan, you must be related to the Senju too," Naruto shot back.

"...What are you talking about?" Deva questioned as the other Five Paths of Pain started to encircle the lone masked blond.

"The Rinnegan can only be awakened by combining the power of the Senju and the Uchiha into one vessel. My comrade is the same," Naruto explained.

"Senju and Uchiha..." Deva trailed off before narrowing his eyes. "Not that it matters now; I will kill you for what you have done here today."

"Give me your best shot," Naruto challenged.

"**Shinra Tensei!" **Deva exclaimed as a massive pulse of gravity lashed out and flattened a good chunk of the newly created forest.

'_His gravity control is on par with Karin's,'_ Naruto thought and absently flung a three-pronged kunai to the side as he was sent flying backwards by the gravity blast. _'I know Karin and I have talked about her using her chakra rods to control slave bodies but we discarded the idea,'_ he added as Human appeared behind him with his arm outstretched. _'It seems whoever this guy is; he actually went through with it.'_

"**Ningen-"** Human began.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **Naruto interrupted as he flashed to where his three-pronged kunai was imbedded in the destroyed trunk of a nearby tree.

"That was..." Deva trailed off at the sight. "Who are you?"

"...I am Senju Hashirama," Naruto declared.

"Senju Hashirama?" Deva questioned in surprise. "And here I thought only Uchiha Madara was still alive to remember the founding era."

"...Uchiha Madara?" Naruto inquired. "Are you saying he's alive?"

"We are..." Deva mused. "Acquainted."

'_How could Madara still be alive? Hashirama-sensei killed him decades ago so unless he's somehow immortal then I doubt it's really him,'_ Naruto thought. _'However both dad and mom told me that they believed it was Madara that controlled the Kyuubi the night I was born so maybe...'_

"_**Do not be stupid, boy," **_the Kyuubi no Yoko less commonly known as Kurama growled from the back of his mind. Over the years they had grown on each other and they had learned to work together however the fox still preferred to keep to himself. When the fox talked however, it was usually something important since he didn't really like pointless banter. _**"He may have been similar, but the one who ripped me out of your mother's seal didn't feel like that accursed Uchiha."**_

'_We'll worry about it later,'_ Naruto responded and spun his three-pronged kunai as he saw a blast of fire erupt from Asura's feet that launched him at the masked blond.

"**Shurado," **Asura spoke as dozens of missile-like projectiles shot out of his sides before descending on Naruto's position.

'_Shit,'_ Naruto cursed in thought as he jumped back to avoid the volley. The trees were torn asunder as the missiles bombarded the battlefield, setting it ablaze even as the falling rain quickly washed the flames down. _'It looks like I'm going to have to take this to the next level.'_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Animal said calmly as he placed his hand on the watery rock at his feet. Seals spread across the ground before a large three-story tall rhino appeared in an explosion of smoke. It turned and started running right at the masked blond, sending dust up into the air behind it as it moved.

"_**I grow tired of watching this," **_Kurama commented from the back of his mind. _**"Stop holding back against this faker."**_

'_...Alright then,'_ Naruto thought in reply as he closed his eyes.

"Your jutsu cannot save you from a god's wrath," Deva declared as the rhino closed slammed into Naruto, blowing up dust into the air upon impact only to slow down as if it had hit a wall of some kind. _'What is this?'_ he thought.

"**Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **Naruto spoke clearly with his hands clamped down on the rhino's horn, holding it back. His eyes turned from blue to yellow as his as dark rings formed around his eyes and spread across his face as a dark circle appeared on his forehead. He took a deep breath as he felt the natural energy of the world around him flow through his body before he _moved_ and almost effortlessly hurled the giant rhino into the air with his bare hands.

'_What is this jutsu?'_ thought the Six Paths of Pain. His Rinnegan couldn't see anything different besides the physical transformation which could be seen with regular human eyes so where did this masked stranger gain such inhuman physical strength? Then there was his presence; this man before him seemed to be completely at ease with nature itself despite the fact that he was facing a god in mortal form. _'I can't let him finish whatever it is he plans to do,'_ Deva thought as Asura and Human launched themselves at the masked blond.

"**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin!" **Naruto exclaimed as the ground tore open and a massive wooden flower erupted from the ground.

'_This jutsu...'_ Deva trailed off in thought as a strange sleeping gas was spewed from the wooden plant. **"Shinra Tensei!" **he called out as he sent out a massive blast of gravity which not only blew the gas away but also flattened the small manmade forest including the wooden plant. Suddenly a bell-like screech filled the air and he turned to see Naruto with a spinning chakra shuriken in hand and two shadow clones at his side. _'That last jutsu was just a distraction!'_

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **the masked blond exclaimed as he threw the chakra shuriken at both Asura and Human who were still clustered together.

'_Damn it,'_ Pein cursed in thought as he tried to force both of his paths to dodge. It was too late however; the chakra shuriken flew in between the two and then expanded into a rotating sphere of wind. Asura and Human were quickly ripped apart and vanished when the wind ball exploded with a resounding boom. _'Even my Naraku Path can't repair that kind of damage,'_ it required that the body at least be somewhat solid instead of atomized.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto called out again as a second chakra shuriken was released from his hand right at the Deva Path.

'_Not again,'_ Deva thought as Preta appeared in front of him.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Preta muttered as a barrier formed in front of him and quickly absorbed the chakra shuriken.

"_**Did you notice?"**_ Kurama asked his host.

'_Yeah,'_ Naruto replied in thought. _'Each of these bodies are only using one path each.'_

"_**Don't underestimate him," **_Kurama said in warning. _**"He maybe a faker like that cousin of yours but his eyes are still strong enough to challenge you."**_

'_The Rinnegan really is something else, huh?' _Naruto thought as he quickly formed a set of hand-seals. **"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!" **he called out as a large wooden dragon erupted from the ground and circled around him before launching itself at the Preta Path

"Impressive," Deva commented as the wooden dragon closed in. "But not good enough."

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Preta spoke clearly as the wooden dragon descended upon him. It stopped dead in its tracks and slowly started to dissolve when he noticed a single three-pronged kunai imbedded in its mouth.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **Naruto appeared in front of him faster than he could see and literally punched clean through Preta's head. _'I guess these guys count as metal heads, huh?'_

"_**Don't make jokes at a time like this,"**_ Kurama growled in annoyance. Seriously, his Jinchuuriki never seemed to take things like this seriously just like Senju Hashirama. _**"Keep your head in the game, brat."**_

"**Jigokudō," **Naraku spoke clearly as a large demonic head which he recognised as Karin's outer path appeared behind the lone path.

'_Why is he summoning that thing for?'_ Naruto asked in thought.

"_**Be on your guard," **_Kurama warned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered as he watched the outer path devour the remains of Preta and then spew him back out fully healed. "What the fuck was that?"

"_**Don't ask me,"**_ Kurama responded. _**"I only ever saw old man **__**Rikudō create the moon with his gravity jutsu, nothing else."**_

"Great,"Naruto grumbled out loud._'This isn't like Karin's resurrection jutsu that makes use of the outer path but instead it's something else since those slave bodies are already dead.'_

"Do you realize how futile it is to challenge a god now?" Deva questioned.

"Again with that god-talk of yours," Naruto said with a mocking tone. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he appeared at Preta's side in a yellow flash before driving his Senjutsu-enhanced fists through the heads of both of both Preta and Naraku. "For the record, I'd already tagged this bastard when I killed him the first time," he added as he kicked the now headless Preta to the side.

'_The Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin no Jutsu is truly a dangerous jutsu,'_ Pein thought as he observed the masked blond. _'In a contest of speed it is likely equal to Madara's space-time ninjutsu.'_

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Animal exclaimed as he slammed his hand down on the ground. Seals spread out on the surface and a giant dog appeared in an explosion of smoke.

"...You know," Naruto spoke quietly in the rain. "You should really learn to look up," a second later a single three-pronged kunai fell like the rain that hid its presence and landed next to the Animal Path. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu," **he appeared above Animal and his summoned dog with a giant chakra sphere in hand. **"Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan!"**

'_Tch, useless,'_ Pein thought as his Animal Path was crushed by the massive spiralling ball and the giant dog disappeared in a burst of smoke. _'To push me this far...he's even destroyed my Naraku Path so I can't revive the others...at this rate I'll be forced to use _that _jutsu to end this.'_

"What's the matter? Running out of ideas?" Naruto asked the Deva Path.

"**Bansho Tenin," **Deva—Pein spoke clearly as gravity shifted and Naruto was pulled towards him. A large boulder-like chunk of the earth was ripped up and then flung at the 'falling' masked blond causing him to fling out his three-pronged kunai to the side.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as flashed to where the kunai landed.

'_I have no other choice,'_ Pein thought warily. _'If I just continue attacking him like this then he'll just keep using that jutsu to escape; I have to use _that _jutsu if I want to win this. It should draw in everything that has one of his seals into the jutsu so he can't escape unless he wishes to leave the battlefield which will buy me time to recover my paths and regroup.'_

"What's the matter? Have I finally managed to shut you up?" Naruto questioned the now silent Deva Path.

"**...Chibaku Tensei," **Pein spoke clearly as his hands formed a triangle seal and a small black of chakra appeared in the center. He threw it up into the sky and a blinding light shone down as gravity began to shift.

'_What the hell is this?'_ Naruto asked in thought as he felt the earth start to rumble and groan.

"_**This is the jutsu that old man **__**Rikudō used to create the moon,"**_ Kurama replied.

'_Shit,'_ Naruto thought as the ground was torn apart and lifted up towards the black chakra-gravity sphere. _'What the hell can I do? He's pulling in all of my Hiraishin kunai and if I jump to the one I placed at the border then by the time I get back he'll probably have fully recovered. Sage knows that there's a lot of dead people in this 'village' that he can use for his little puppet jutsu after Karin reduced it to a crater.'_

"_**...Tch, to think that even now you have to rely on me to get you through your battles,"**_ Kurama gritted in annoyance. Over the years he and Naruto had a better comradeship that his previous two hosts but even still, he hated to have someone use his power. Still, his current host was strong and could beat this faker without him however that would take too long and he was growing tired of watching this farce. _**"Synchronize your chakra with mine and let's finish this."**_

"...Thanks Kurama," Naruto said out loud with a smile as he was pulled up into the newly formed 'small' moon that Pein had created.

Silence...

'_Finally,'_ Pein thought as he turned away. _'Now I need to deal with the others and then I can start recovering my paths in preparation for the next assault,'_ a suddenly snapping noise caused him to stop in his tracks and turn back to the new moon he'd just created. _'Impossible...there's no way...'_ a second later a golden chakra fox covered in a very complex seal matrix that spread across its spine and tails exploded from the underside of the 'small' moon. _'That's impossible...that's the...'_

"**Let me deal with the gravity well,"** Kurama spoke aloud through his own chakra mouth as his tails dug back inside the 'moon' and quickly wrapped around its core before crushing it. **"Hang on!" **he roared as the gravity sphere was destroyed and the chakra fox fell towards the ground.

"Be careful, Kurama!" Naruto shouted from inside the chakra fox's head. His mask was gone revealing his face which had itself undergone a transformation as golden flame-like chakra hand encased his form taking the shape of the Rikudō-Sennin complete with his jacket opened wide revealing a black undercoat and an extensive seal matrix below.

_'To think he'd be able to destroy Chibaku Tensei,'_ Pein thought as the chakra fox landed in front of him with a deafening impact. "So...you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...I thought you were dead and was waiting for the Kyuubi to reform but since you're here I will capture you now."

"...Kurama,"Naruto said quietly as he raised his hands and started gathering red and blue chakra spheres into a single black ball at the chakra fox's mouth.

_"**Pitiful faker," **_Kurama growled down at Pein as his mouth clamped down on the black chakra sphere._**"You are not **__**him**__** and never will be!"**_

_"**Bijudama!" **_Naruto exclaimed as Kurama released the black chakra sphere in a blast of golden light that washed over the battlefield.

_"**Shinra Tensei!" **_Pein called out as he threw up a gravity barrier to protect himself. _'To think that the Kyuubi has been hidden from us for all these years,'_ he thought as the blast died down and a three-pronged kunai landed at his feet.

_"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **_Naruto—still covered in his released chakra form—appeared in front of him with a familiar chakra sphere in hand. _**"Rasengan!" **_the blow came faster than Pein could react especially with his jutsu's five-second cool down period.

"No!" Pein gasped in pain as his final Path was obliterated.

_"**Naruto?"**_ Kurama asked his host now that his chakra body had been drawn back into the seal.

_'These were just slave bodies,'_ Naruto thought in reply. _'If that's the case then where is the real one?'_

* * *

Far away from the battlefield Uzumaki Nagato sat in his mechanical chair with blood dripping from his mouth as he stared out at the where his paths had been defeated. He'd pushed himself beyond his limits and had even been forced to use Chibaku Tensei though he hadn't expected for his opponent to call upon the power of the Kyuubi of all things. He could sense that Konan had been defeated and with the destruction of his six paths it was only a matter of time before he would soon follow her and Yahiko.

Maybe if he had done things differently it wouldn't have turned out like this...

"This is unexpected," Madara's voice spoke from behind him as he felt a kunai dig into his back. "And I can't say I like how things have turned out."

"Madara...why...you..." Nagato rasped out.

"I am the one who gave you those godly eyes of yours and now I want them back. You were merely my pawn and now your usefulness has come to an end. Goodbye Nagato,"Madara explained before triggering his jutsu and drawing in Nagato's corpse to his own personal dimension._**"**_**Jikūkan Idō," **the vortex died down a moment later leaving only Madara standing alone.

At least he was until a certain figure landed in front of him...

"So you've already gotten to him, huh?" Naruto mused at the sight of the orange-masked Akatsuki member.

"_**This guy...he's definitely the one who controlled me all those years ago...he's not Madara...and yet...I've felt his disgusting presence before...he's one of your father's old students. The kid was supposed to have died during the last war...Uchiha Obito,"**_ Kurama realised.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" Obito-Madara inquired. "I've been looking for the Kyuubi for quite some time now."

"Please call me Menma," Naruto responded. "You're Uchiha Obito, one of my dad's old students?"

"...Interesting," Obito muttered at his words. "Call me Tobi."

"It's because of you that my parents are dead," Naruto spoke clearly.

"And it's because of your father and your former sensei that the woman I love is dead. I guess we can call it even," Obito countered.

"...You know sooner or later one of us will have to kill the other," Naruto reasoned.

"Most certainly," Obito agreed. "You have one of my precious Biju after all."

"I won't let you have the Biju," Naruto told him.

"Then I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield," Obito chuckled as a vortex formed from his right eye and pulled him in. _**"**_**Jikūkan Idō,"** he was gone a moment later.

"_**Was it wise to let him go?"**_ Kurama asked his Jinchuuriki.

'_We're in no shape to face him right now,'_ Naruto replied. _'I'm out of Hiraishin kunai, our forces are scattered and it's only a matter of time before the other villages find out what has happened here. If I were to face him now it could go on for days before either of us gets tired; we'll get him next time.'_

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back from my holidays and just wanted to finish this chapter before I go back to work. I admit the last chapter was a bit rushed but hopefully this one was more spread out and more to everyone's' liking. Don't expect another update next week but the week after that I should be back on track story wise. As for this chapter, Ame is destroyed, the Akatsuki are crippled, Naruto and Obito have finally confront each other and after five years since Naruto defeated him, Kurama has started to cooperate with him.

_**Translation**_

_Rikudō-Sennin _= Sage of Six Paths  
Shinra Tensei = Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Bansho Tenin = Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation  
Chibaku Tensei = Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth  
Shurado = Asura Path  
Ningendo = Human Path  
Jigokudō = Naraku Path  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Fūjutsu Kyūin = Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Mokuton: Mokury no Jutsu = Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique  
Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan = Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees  
Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin = Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees  
Futon: Rasenshuriken = Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken  
Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode  
Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Jikūkan Idō = Space-Time Migration

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Hunting Tailed Beasts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter13: Hunting Tailed Beasts

**Land of Lightning: Akatsuki Hideout**

"Why did you call us here?" Sasuke inquired. From what he'd been told by Kisame, a pair of 'immortals' called Kakuzu and Hidan had captured the Nibi Jinchuuriki a few months ago and used this base to extract her Biju

"The situation has changed," Obito replied. "I'm sending you after the Hachibi alone while Kisame hunts the Ichibi."

"What happened?" Kisame asked confused.

"Amegakure no Sato has been destroyed and the rest of the Akatsuki are dead," Obito answered to their surprise.

"What?" Kisame asked with a flicker of surprise. "Who did it?"

"Judging by their hitai-ate's, I'd say Yukigakure no Sato," Obito replied though it was only half the truth. He wasn't about to drop Naruto's name into this conversation considering Sasuke's presence and his current hold over the younger Uchiha was fragile at best right now. In another life Naruto would have been a means to make Sasuke stronger and corrupt him more but that was another life where Naruto hadn't sacrificed himself to save Sasuke all those years ago.

"I didn't know Yuki had any shinobi capable to taking on S-rank nukenin," Kisame mused.

"They've been isolated much like Ame used to be so it's not really a surprise that they have a few capable Shinobi amongst their ranks like Hanzo and Pein," Obito reasoned. "I will personally deal with them later; as for now we should continue gathering the remaining Biju," he would have to face Naruto himself in order to capture the Kyuubi judging from his performance during his battle with the Six Paths of Pain.

"The Ichibi-gaki huh? I wouldn't mind having another crack at him," Kisame grinned as Samehada giggled on his back.

"Hn, fine then," Sasuke grunted as he turned away. "I'll deal with the Hachibi alone."

"I'll see you both when you get back," Obito chuckled as he watched the two disappear. "Zetsu, keep watch over Sasuke just in case he gets any ideas."

"Of course," white Zetsu answered. **"Leave it to us," **black Zetsu added as the human-flytrap sank into the ground and disappeared.

"...Are you going to come out?" Obito asked over his shoulder.

"Kukukuku, so you knew I was here?" asked a very different Yakushi Kabuto. The man had undergone an inhuman transformation; scales covered his face and his eyes were yellow with slitted pupils and black rings circling them behind his glasses. A brown cloak covered his form with a hood hiding his face though the unnatural smile on his face gave away to his disturbing origins.

"Why have you come here?" Obito questioned.

"I wish to join you," Kabuto replied. "Orochimaru-sama was killed by the one called Menma and Oto was destroyed by his allies. I know what you are planning and I would love to see how this all plays out."

"...What could you possibly offer me?" Obito asked honestly wanting to know. This man was clearly someone who was just trying to become a second Orochimaru and he remembered that he had betrayed Akatsuki once before so his 'successor' would probably follow in his master's footsteps.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei," **Kabuto whispered as a wooden coffin exploded from the ground at his side and its hood fell down revealing a lone figure inside.

"That's...you...how did you find..." Obito trailed off at the sight.

"Will this suffice?" Kabuto smiled wickedly.

**Land of Lightning: Storm Cloud Ravine**

Uchiha Sasuke had lost everything he ever cared about repeatedly over the course of his life and always had others deciding how to use him to benefit them. His clan had been wiped out by Konoha; his brother had set himself up to be the scapegoat and the Sandaime Hokage sat back and watched it all happen. His best friend had lived a life filled with nothing but hatred and had sacrificed himself for Sasuke nine years ago on their very first real mission allowing him to awaken his clan's cursed power. He'd finally killed Itachi and learned the truth about that night but in the end it didn't matter.

Konoha had betrayed its very own founders and condemned those that remained to a life on the run. Long ago Sasuke had refused to be anyone's puppet but the truth was that he'd always been used by someone. First it was the Sandaime Hokage, then it was Itachi and now it was 'Madara' though Orochimaru had tried back when he was still a Genin. Now he no longer cared whom he was being used by because he was strong enough to decide his own path and that path was clear, he was going to destroy Konoha for their crimes once and for all.

Truthfully he'd been thinking about this ever since he had found out exactly how his best friend had been treated after he died but had always put it to the back of his mind because it was not something Naruto would have wanted. Then he had seen how Konohamaru was treated after the Ichibi was sealed within him by his own grandfather of all people, condemning him to Naruto's fate in the same way that the Yondaime Hokage had done thirteen years prior.

Again he put the thought of destroying Konoha to the back of his mind but finding out that Konoha ordered that his entire family be wiped out was too much even for him. With all nine of the Biju under his control he would be able to destroy Konoha and secure a future where the Uchiha clan was restored to its former glory. Should the other villages try to interfere and challenge him then he would crush them to show the world what happens when someone dares to use him and his clan for their own ends.

"So this is it," Sasuke muttered as he climbed the steps of the mountain ravine.

"Yo, who are you?" a voice spoke up as he approached what seemed to be a small building of some kind. "I'm writing here so shoo," a dark-skinned man with several tattoos on his body was sitting on a small stool to the side of the dwelling with a notebook and a pencil in his hands.

"Yotsuki Kirabi?" Sasuke inquired. "The Hachibi Jinchuuriki?"

"That's me, da rappin Killer Bee!" Kirabi replied. "Who's asking fool, ya fool?"

"You're coming with me," Sasuke declared as his new Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan swirled into being. **"Tsukuyomi," **he whispered as his eyes locked with the Hachibi Jinchuuiki causing the latter to freeze in place. 'That was too easy,' the Uchiha thought before Kirabi quickly snapped out of it and threw the _pencil_ he had been holding infused with what he could tell as lightning chakra forcing Sasuke to hastily dodge.

"Genjutsu don't work on Jinchuuriki who can control their Biju fool, ya fool," Kirabi told him.

"**Amaterasu," **Sasuke continued as black flames exploded from his eye and quickly burned 'Kirabi' until he dissolved into ink. _'An ink clone? When did he switch?'_ a moment later the Hachibi Jinchuuriki reappeared from the side, closing in on the Uchiha and suddenly drew seven swords using his joints forcing Sasuke back further.

_'How can he use seven swords like this? That's no normal Kenjutsu style,'_ Sasuke thought before black flames sprang up around him in a protective circle. **"Enton:****Kokuen no Tate," **he spoke clearly Kirabi pulled away.

"Not bad," Kirabi commented. "But it's still so sad," he finished as he threw a pair of his swords right at Sasuke.

"**Susanoo," **Sasuke declared as purple chakra exploded upwards around him and formed a large ethereal demonic humanoid that towered over the two combatants with a rotating black orb in its third hand.

"_**Bee, this kid is an Uchiha,"**_ the Hachibi—Gyuki said from the back of his host's mind. _**"Don't underestimate him."**_

'_I got it, don't worry a bit,'_ Kirabi responded as crimson chakra exploded from his form and condensed. Eight crimson tails sprang out from the demonic shroud and formed a black sphere before it exploded to reveal his transformation. The dust was blown away as Kirabi stood encased in a red haze, a black mask covering his face with white glowing eyes.

'_This is...'_ Sasuke trailed off in thought at the sight before him.

"**Wheeeeeeeee!" **Kirabi yelled as he lunged right at the spiritual deity. As he closed in, bones formed over his shoulder and spine taking the appearance of an ox's head. _**"Lariat!" **_he exclaimed as he rammed the demonic skull right in Susanoo's face with an echoing impact that forced the ethereal demigod to recoil from the blow.

'_The strength of an ox indeed,'_ Sasuke thought as his Susanoo was pushed back and forced to quickly reform. **"Enton: Kagutsuchi!" **he called out black flames sprang up in front of him and shot forward forcing Kirabi to pull back or be touched by them. _'I cannot defeat him like this,'_ he added as he brought Susanoo's two free arms up and formed a pair of spiritual swords.

"**You've got to be faster than that," **Kirabi rapped as he jumped back to evade the twin slashes from the blades. **"I'm gonna make you go splat."**

"**Enton: Yasaka no Magatama," **Sasuke spoke clearly as rotating magatama exploded from the orb in Susanoo's third hand covered in black flames.

'_This kid is good,'_ Kirabi thought as he narrowly evaded the dozen magatama thrown at him. _'I wonder if I could...'_

"_**Bee, this isn't the time to be holding back,"**_ Gyuki told him. _**"Version two isn't going to cut it against this guy."**_

'_But bro-'_ Kirabi started.

"_**Let's just do it,"**_ Gyuki interrupted.

"Alright then," Kirabi said aloud as the red chakra suddenly changed into purple tentacles similar to those on an octopus and continued to expand upwards and outwards.

"Now what?" Sasuke muttered only for his eyes to widen in momentary surprise when a fully formed Hachibi no Kyogyu towered over him effectively crushing the mountain that they had been fighting on. "Shit," he cursed as he jumped back.

"**I float like a butterfly and I'll sting ya like a killer bee! Cause' I'm the eight tailed beast, wheeeeee!" **the massive demon ox roared its head back and gathered red and blue chakra spheres at its mouth before compressing them into a black sphere pulsing with lightning.

'_Not good,'_ Sasuke realised as his eyes started to bleed.

"_**Bijudama!" **_Gyuki exclaimed as he brought his head down and unleashed a massive blast of chakra that washed over everything in front of him. His Jinchuuriki whistled as it tore through the valley and wiped out everything its path including several small mountains.

"That was great eight-o," Kirabi rapped from inside the ox's head. "This guy gets zero."

"**Hold that thought," **Gyuki said back as the dust cleared.

"**Enton: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi!" **a now bleeding heavily Sasuke called out as his Susanoo reformed a single arm with a sword in hand. The blade was encased in black flames as it lashed forward and impaled the demon ox straight through the chest.

"**D-damn," **Gyuki gritted out as the black flames consumed him. **"Bee!"**

"I know!" Kirabi shouted back as he flung himself out of the demon ox's back.

"You won't escape!" Sasuke yelled as his Susanoo started to fade away. A single arm lashed out and grabbed Kirabi, squeezing him in its vice-like grip.

"_**Bee," **_Gyuki almost pleaded. _**"Come on, Bee; keep it together."**_

'_I-it looks like...'_ Kirabi thought as he finally lost consciousness.

"...Hn," Sasuke grunted as his Susanoo finally faded and he collapsed to one knee in exhaustion.

He still had a long way to go...

**Land of Fire: Forest**

He'd done it; after weeks of painstaking training with the Toads of Myobokuzan he's finally learned how to use Senjutsu that was said to be one of the strongest abilities in the entire Shinobi World. Of course he still hadn't mastered it yet since the annoying Ichibi kept interfering whenever Fukasaku or Shima tried to merge with his shoulders in order for him to draw in natural energy while moving and fighting. As a descendant of the Sarutobi clan he was a genius and had quickly thought of a way around that little problem though it was only a short-term solution and he knew it wouldn't last long in any prolonged battle with the Akatsuki.

It was good enough for now though...

A flicker of movement drew his attention and he immediately threw a shuriken from his pouch in its direction. **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as the shuriken became twenty in an instant and bombarded the targeted area.

"Not bad kid," Kisame commented as he stepped out from behind the tree that was now covered with shuriken. "You were able to notice my approach; you've gotten better."

"You are..." Konohamaru trailed off as he remained perfectly still and started gathering natural energy.

"**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha,"** Kisame called out as he unleashed a massive torrent of water from his mouth which quickly expanded and formed a massive dome.

'_This dome again,'_ Konohamaru thought as his eyes turned yellow with red rings around them and his pupils elongated into horizontal slits like that of toads. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **he said into the water as it rippled.

"You're mine now! I won't let you escape again!" Kisame laughed as he closed in, Samehada having already imbedded itself in his back and triggered his transformation into a shark-like creature.

"**Senpo: Kawazu Kumite!" **Konohamaru called out as he threw out a punch to intercept the attacking man-shark and the water rippled. Kisame laughed as he easily dodged only to stop in surprise as Samehada absorbed the natural energy of the attack and was forced to break away from its master returning him to human form. **"Senpo: Oodama Rasengan!" **the Ichibi Jinchuuriki exclaimed as he quickly swam at the stunned Kisame and slammed a large body-sized spiralling sphere of chakra into him, blowing him clear out of the water dome and causing it to collapse.

"W-what the fuck was that?" Kisame rasped out as he shakily stood and Samehada crawled up to his side. The sword seemed to be choking or something even as it tried to quickly heal its wielder's wounds. "What the fuck is wrong with your chakra? That's not you're Biju's power so what gives?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Konohamaru shot back as his fingers formed a familiar hand-seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **two clones popped into existence at his side a moment later. "This ends here! Only one of us will be leaving this battlefield alive!" he shouted as the two clones started channelling chakra to his hand.

'_What is that?'_ Kisame thought in mounting worry as the whole area seemed to grow hotter by the second.

"**Katon: Gōen Rasengan!" **Konohamaru called out as he now held a glowing red sphere of spinning fire in his hand. He _threw _it like one would a ball right at the Kiri nukenin forcing Kisame to try and dodge the oncoming attack but he knew he couldn't evade it in time. Samehada itself saw this and jumped in the way of the compressed fireball causing its wielder to stare wide eyed as the monster sword was engulfed in a column of fire that blew him back through several trees.

'_Shit...'_ Kisame cursed as he bled from the scratches and cuts on his body. Samehada couldn't absorb that strange chakra the kid was using and was _destroyed _by whatever that Katon jutsu was since it used that strange chakra. That was the second time he'd lost his prized sword to Konoha shinobi and this time he wouldn't be able to get it back. To hell with this, it was personal now. **"Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu!" **he exclaimed as a massive water shark exploded from his mouth and encased his form before shooting right at the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

If he was going to die then he would do so fighting...

'_I'm out of sage chakra and there's no way I can create a clone to recharge it while this guy is fighting me,'_ Konohamaru thought as he watched the water shark close in.

"_**Would you like some power? Let's kill him! I want to see blood!" **_Shukaku laughed from the back of his mind.

'_For once we agree on something,' _Konohamaru responded as he pulled on his Biju's chakra. A column of red chakra exploded from his form as sand exploded from the ground around him and quickly created a wall of sand to defend against the water shark. Even as the sand soaked up the water shark more sand erupted from the ground and encased Konohamaru until it took the shape of a familiar and terrifying Ichibi no Tanuki which towered over forest before it.

'_He's able to fully transform into the Ichibi?'_ Kisame thought in surprise. _'Without Samehada I can't beat this.'_

'_I can't hold this form long and stay in control,'_ Konohamaru thought as he stood on Shukaku's head and started gathering what looked like a whirlwind of sand and dust into a single compressed black sphere of chakra at the Ichibi's mouth.

"Oh shit," Kisame cursed under his breath.

"**Bijudama!" **Konohamaru called out as the black sphere exploded forward in a beam of light. The forest was torn apart as the blast washed over Kisame, utterly erasing everything it touched in a beam of light. As the blast died down and Konohamaru quickly cut the flow of the Ichibi's chakra and Shukaku's body fell apart until and collapsed to the ground in a pile of sand. "I-I did it," he stammered in relief and exhaustion. _'Are you proud of me, Aniki?'_

**Author's Notes:**

No Naruto this chapter however we do have Sasuke VS Kirabi and Konohamaru VS Kisame. The next chapter should be posted soon—probably Friday or Saturday night depending on what hours I'm working. For the record I know that Kamui and Jikūkan Ido are considered the same jutsu but I like referring them to be separate when concerning Obito's ocular jutsu. It's just a personal preference that 'officially' doesn't matter and I'm sorry if that's confused some of you.

As for the reason that Obito and Naruto didn't fight last chapter, I thought that was rather obvious. For Obito it's the fact that he saw just what Naruto is currently capable of and wants control of the Rinnegan as well as the Gedo Mazo before facing him. Naruto on the other hand would have been able to keep fighting for the rest of the day between the short bursts of Senjutsu and Kurama's recharging chakra but chose not too because not only did he not know Obito's full capabilities but he needed to link up with Karin and the others to see if they were alright.

_**Translation**_

Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei = Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Tsukuyomi = Moon Reader  
Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven  
Susanoo = He with the ability to help by all means  
Enton: Kokuen no Tate = Blaze Release: Shield of Black Flames  
Enton: Kagutsuchi = Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth Lord  
Enton: Yasaka no Magatama: Blaze Release: Eight Slopes Curved Jewel  
Enton: Kagutsuchi no Tsurugi = Blaze Release: Added Tool Earth-Lord Sword  
Lariat = Lightning Plough Hot Sword  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha = Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave  
Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode  
Senpo: Kawazu Kumite = Sage Art: Frog Kata  
Senpo: Oodama Rasengan = Sage Art: Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Katon: Gōen Rasengan = Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere  
Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu = Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Shadow Summit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter14: Shadow Summit

**Land of Spring: Yuki / Uzumaki Clan Compound**

Yukigakure no Sato had changed considerably since the civil war ended eight years ago with the most notable change being that almost the entirety of the Land of Snow had been turned into a Land of Spring. Thanks to the heat generators of the Kazehana clan, the snow that had given the country its name had almost completely melted away leaving only the mountaintops where Yuki was located as the only patches of snow to be found.

Yuki hadn't had a ninja clan of its own like other Shinobi villages and the Kazehana were a civilian clan with a large amount of wealth and respect which allowed them to establish themselves as the Daimyo of the country when it was first formed. When the remnant of the Uzumaki clan and their 'vassals' had settled down and integrated into the village after the civil war, they were quickly able to seize control of the village with the Daimyo's backing. To help settle into the village and become part of it as well as lead it, they had constructed a good-sized Uzumaki compound in the heart of the village.

Naruto could still remember the looks on people's faces when he built a house with one hand-seal...

Now he could see why Hashirama-sensei found it so funny...

Being a minor shinobi village, Yuki only had a few thousand active Shinobi and Kunoichi at any given time. When compared to the likes of the main five villages that boasted tens of thousands, the forces of such a minor village just couldn't measure up. The destruction of Uzushio showed all of the minor villages what happened when a minor village grew too strong for their liking; the only reason they hadn't destroyed Ame completely during the wars despite it being just below Suna in strength was because Hanzo and later Pein were powerful enough to defend it. It really was such a shame that both of them lost sight of the peace that they sought...

"So you've heard?" Karin asked her surprise guest as she sat down at her table and read the latest report.

"I may not be as good as Honoka-neechan but I am still a Seal Master like every Uzumaki," Naruto responded as he sat on the windowsill with on leg hanging off. "Mito-sama's seals really are amazing; it's no wonder that Hashirama-sensei could use them to spy on the whole continent."

"...The remnant of the Akatsuki has kidnapped the Hachibi Jinchuuriki," Karin said calmly. "Apparently he was the brother of the current Raikage and it seems that the Raikage has called a meeting of the Kages in the Land of Iron."

"The samurai nation," Naruto mused.

"I'm surprised at you," Karin commented with a sly smirk as she leaned back in her chair. "From the reports, the one who took the Hachibi Jinchuuriki was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, you're former teammate."

"We were comrades once," Naruto explained. "But in the end he was just using me like everyone else; I no longer care what happens with the _Uchiha_ or Konoha."

"Really?" Karin chuckled at his words. "What will you do, I wonder? He is a member of the Akatsuki now and that means he's 'Madara's puppet so what will you do when you see him next?"

"...He is of no concern to me," Naruto replied. "I'll leave him too you; do with him as you please."

"...I'll do just that..._Naruto-kun_," Karin responded before turning back to the papers that littered her desk. "What are we going to do about this 'Kage Summit' that they're organizing?"

"They're throwing a party," Naruto shrugged. "I say we crash it."

**Land of Lightning: Akatsuki Base**

"Finally," white Zetsu breathed in relief as the last of the crimson chakra flowed into the demonic statue's mouth. **"It took forever," **black Zetsu commented. "Well there are only four of us."

"With the Hachibi sealed all that remains is the Ichibi and the Kyuubi," Obito mused as he looked over at the younger Uchiha to his side. "Not bad Sasuke," he said referring to his clansman's capture of the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. He had been worried that Sasuke wouldn't be enough to handle a 'perfect' Jinchuuriki like Kirabi however he was confident in the younger man's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan grant him enough power to do the job.

"What are we going to do about the others?" Sasuke inquired.

"**I still can't believe that Kisame lost against that kid,"** black Zetsu spoke up.

'_It's a shame I couldn't get a hold of his corpse,'_ Kabuto thought in silence. _'He would have been a good asset to use for what is about to happen after I resurrected him with my jutsu.'_

"The Raikage is organizing a summit," white Zetsu explained. "Considering seven of the nine Biju are in our possession, they're a little late but they could pose a problem if we're not careful."

"The Kages are irrelevant," Obito denied. "Where are they holding this summit?"

"The Land of Iron," white Zetsu answered. "It's a neutral nation comprised of nothing but Samurai; from what I know the last known contact between their forces was with Hanzo back during the Second Shinobi War."

"Samurai?" Sasuke almost sneered at the mention of them.

"What of the Kages' escorts?" Obito questioned further.

"Two escorts per Kage," white Zetsu replied.

"...If I know that fool of a Hokage, he'll probably bring the Ichibi Jinchuuriki with him," Sasuke spoke up. "Jiraiya will want to have Konohamaru close so as to keep an eye on him, especially after what happened with Kisame."

"Kukukuku," Kabuto chuckled. "What are you going to do now?"

"...Zetsu, I have something I need you to do."

**Land of Fire: Konoha / Hokage Tower**

Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha was known as the world's most famous author for his 'great' literature. To the men of the world—both Shinobi and civilian—he was regarded as the greatest novelist who has ever lived. On the other hand to the women—both Kunoichi and civilian—he was regarded as the worst pervert of all time for his 'research' and his Icha Icha Paradise books. As a shinobi he was the strongest of Konoha rivalled only by his current student, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Speaking of the Ichibi Jinchuuriki; Jiraiya had almost had a heart attack when he found out that the Akatsuki agent Hoshigaki Kisame had tried to capture him on his way back from Myobokuzan. Thankfully Konohamaru was able to defeat the Kiri nukenin and even destroy Samehada before returning to the 'safety' of Konoha. The ninja of the village had accepted Konohamaru after hearing about his accomplishments on missions and recently against the Akatsuki threat however the civilians still hated him for the Ichibi sealed within him by the Sandaime Hokage eight years ago.

Unlike with Naruto however, Jiraiya went out of his way in order to look after Konohamaru along with the young man's family. The Sarutobi clan wasn't the largest clan in the world however it was perhaps the most versatile for its capacity to produce geniuses such as Sarutobi Hiruzen a man who became the Sandaime Hokage and was renowned as the 'Professor,' his son, Sarutobi Asuma and of course the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

What made him feel uneasy was the fact that Kisame had come after him alone instead of in a pair like previously seen. Even if Itachi was killed by Sasuke, Kisame should have been assigned a new partner to hunt Konohamaru with however this didn't seem to be the case. The answer to that came from his spy network which reported that Amegakure no Sato—the village that was rumoured to be the headquarters of the Akatsuki—was attacked and destroyed. It appeared that someone or something had reduced the entire village to a crater and wiped out most of the population.

For one long agonising moment he thought that a fully reformed Kyuubi no Yoko was responsible; the Kyuubi was known to be a walking natural disaster that hunted down and destroyed places filled with malice. As the headquarters of an organization that was actively hunting down and capturing its brothers and sisters, Ame would have been a very tempting target. Judging by the fact that the captured Biju hadn't been released and destroyed half the continent yet, he would wager that the Akatsuki leader had no doubt escaped Ame's destruction with them. If that was the case then the Kyuubi would continue to hunt him or her down before turning its attention on Konoha in revenge for both its imprisonment inside Naruto and the Ichibi's sealing in Konohamaru.

That's when the _next _report from his spy network came in...

"Y-you're just joking around, aren't you Hokage-sama?" asked Haruno Sakura with a rather pale face. "T-there's no way—that's impossible!"

"It's the truth," Jiraiya confirmed for once completely serious. "Uchiha Sasuke survived his battle against his brother and has joined the Akatsuki. He's captured the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and the Raikage is angry that his brother was taken. He's organizing a summit of the five Kage and is requesting that we submit all information we have on Sasuke, marking him as a nukenin."

"Why would he do this?" Konohamaru asked in surprise. "His brother was in the Akatsuki so why would he join them?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya replied. "If he really has joined the Akatsuki then he's going to be coming after you, to get the Ichibi."

"...Damn it," Konohamaru cursed as his fists clenched at his side.

"I know that fighting and killing your enemies is one thing but facing someone who was once a comrade is a lot harder. I know that better than anyone," Jiraiya told them. After what happened with Orochimaru he knew what it was like to confront someone he had once considered his friend. "But if Sasuke really has joined the Akatsuki then I want all of you to face him as if he _were _an enemy; don't let you personal feelings cloud your judgement."

"B-but Hokage-sama-" Sakura stammered through her tears.

"That's an order," Jiraiya added.

"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded. "Your orders?"

"You and Konohamaru will accompany me to the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron," Jiraiya continued. "It's about time we found out exactly what the other nations have been doing since this all started."

**Land of Iron: Frozen Forest**

The snow had stopped falling about half an hour ago as the Hokage and his two escorts, Kakashi and Konohamaru walked at a civilian pace towards a large castle-like structure with three head-shaped in the distance. Their journey here had been uninterrupted however Jiraiya had felt uneasy ever since they'd left Konoha and now, despite the fact that he could see their destination in the distance he stopped walking causing his escorts to halt as well.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquired as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Wait for my order," Jiraiya told him as two shadows appeared in front of them and seem to be walking calmly in their direction.

"I told you I could find them," a young female voice spoke though he didn't recognize it. "Never doubt my abilities again."

"Whatever," now _that _voice he recognized.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya inquired as the two stepped out from the shadow and into the light. "My spy network said you disappeared years ago so what are you doing here?"

"Hello Jiraiya," Tsunade responded. "I wish I could say that it's good to see you but I'd be lying if I did."

"...What is this?" Jiraiya questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" the redhead at Tsunade's side asked back. "The Akatsuki are after the Biju and that means they're after the Ichibi brat over there," she nodded towards Konohamaru. "We're here to kill him to buy more time."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Jiraiya countered only for his eyes to widen at the sight of Karin's Doujutsu. "The Rinnegan? How?"

"So you recognize these eyes too?" Karin mused.

'_Twice in one lifetime? Maybe she killed Nagato and took it from him? I'd better take this seriously then,'_ Jiraiya thought as he formed a hand-seal.

"**Rendan: Suna Shigure!"** a male voice echoed as sand descendant from above and bombarded the area where Tsunade and Karin were standing.

"Kazekage-dono? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya inquired as Gaara and his siblings landed beside them.

"Proving my existence," Gaara replied as he stared impassively at the dust cloud that had formed from his previous attack. "So we meet again."

"The Kazekage huh? You've certainly come a long way from that pathetic excuse of a Jinchuuriki," Karin commented.

"You know this guy?" Tsunade asked the red-haired woman at her side.

"I defeated him and the other two eight years ago. I even resurrected him after removing the Ichibi from him," Karin answered before turning her attention to the Kazekage. "You should be thanking me for that by the way; I hear that the life of a Jinchuuriki is a terrible one."

"Resurrection..." Gaara mused. "You ended my existence back then; so why did you bring me back?"

"Someone asked me too," Karin shrugged in response.

"Who?" Gaara questioned further.

"You don't need to know," Karin dismissed him and turned towards the current Ichibi Jinchuuriki. "Surrender and I may even resurrect you after we 'kill' the Ichibi."

"Like I'd trust you," Konohamaru glared back.

"Suit yourself," Tsunade shrugged and dashed forward with his fist clenched and ready. She vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared above the Konoha and Suna ninja. **"Tsūtenkyaku!" **she called out as her leg swung down and her heel struck the down on the ground, upturning the earth and forcing them to scatter.

"Why are you doing this Tsunade?!" Jiraiya shouted to her as he landed a a chunk of upturned earth a few feet away.

"Konoha took everything from me," Tsunade replied. "They betrayed my family and then spat on their legacy. For that alone I have the right to destroy it and end this cycle of hatred."

"Betrayed? Cycle of hatred? What happened to you, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked almost pleadingly.

"You of all people should be able to understand," Tsunade shot back. "Wasn't it your last student who sacrificed himself for the village as its Hokage, and he was betrayed and his son used as the scapegoat for the hatred that came with the Kyuubi's attack."

"Is that was this is about?!" Jiraiya yelled as he formed a series of hand-seals. "You think I abandoned my godson to that life?!" he slammed his hand down on the ground and a large toad sakazuki-like shield and a sasumata in his hands appeared in an explosion of smoke. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"**Jiraiya? Where am I? It's cold,"** the large toad shivered as its weight crushed the ground it's stood on.

"Eyes front, Gamaken," Jiraiya spoke clearly. "I need you to buy some time."

"**Just remember,"** Gamaken responded as he readied his samusata. **"I'm a bit clumsy."**

"I'm going to use Sage Mode," Jiraiya told him.

"**Y-you don't mean-"** Gamaken stammered.

"Sage Mode huh?" Karin mused. **"****Chikushōdō:**** Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **she whispered as her hand struck the ground and seals spread out over its snowy surface. A moment later a large rhino, a dog with several heads, a chameleon and a brown bull appeared in an explosion of smoke.

"She can summon?" Kankuro asked in surprise. "I don't remember her doing that the last time we met her."

"**Fūton: Ōkakeami!" **Temari exclaimed as she swung with her fan creating a concentrated blast of wind at the Yuki-nins and Kankuro sent three large puppets to attack.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Kakashi called out as he unleashed a large fireball from his mask-covered mouth to add to the wind jutsu.

"...Pitiful," Karin commented with some distain as she raised her hand. **"Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **she muttered as the wind-fire combination jutsu was absorbed into her barrier. **"Shurado!" **she said as she quickly swung her other arm round and unleashed a volley of missiles from her wrist that quickly intercepted and destroyed the puppets. "I thought I taught you once before just how far beneath me you are."

"**Infūin: Kai,"** Tsunade spoke clearly as the jewel on her forehead dissolved and chakra flooded her system. **"Sōzō Saisei," **she added as seals spread across her forehead and down the side of her face. "I've been told many times that I'm not on my grandfather's level however I inherited his Will of Fire, something you all have forsaken."

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Konohamaru yelled as he threw a shuriken at her which quickly became twenty.

"So you're Sarutobi-sensei's grandson," Tsunade mused as she dodged the volley of shuriken though one grazed her cheek. "Surely you can do better than that?" she asked as the cut on her cheek healed in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Karin had jumped inside the chameleon's mouth and it had camouflaged itself as the rest of her summons had forced the assembled Konoha and Suna nins to scatter. The chameleon landed beside Kankuro and Karin jumped out of its mouth right at the eldest of the three sand siblings. Kankuro gasped in surprise as Karin latched onto his head with her hand and pulled, ripping his very soul from his body with one move.

"**Ningendo: Kyukon no Jutsu," **Karin whispered as the now deceased Kankuro crumbled to the floor.

"Kankuro!" Temari shouted in horror at the sight.

"**Ryūsa Bakuryū," **Gaara started as sand exploded up from the ground behind him and washed over the battlefield like a wave.

"This is..." Karin trailed off as the sand engulfed her.

"**Sabaku Taisō," **Gaara concluded as his fist clenched.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei!"** Karin called out as gravity rippled and the sand was repelled away with incredible force. "Not bad; you've gotten better since the last time we fought."

"**Raikiri!" **Kakashi exclaimed from behind Tsunade, impaling her through the back with his lightning-covered hand. "My apologizes Tsunade-sama but I cannot allow you to threaten Konoha anymore," he said as the lightning died down and he pulled his hand out.

"Shut your mouth, kid," Tsunade shot back as she turned and delivered a fatal punch right to the copy-nin's midsection, sending him crashing into the upturned rock. **"Byakugō no Jutsu," **she spoke clearly as seals spread out further and reached ever corner of her body. "As long as my jutsu is active, I cannot die," she declared as she kicked Gamaken away sending the giant toad flying over the battlefield until it crashed down into the snowy forest further away.

"**Rendan: Suna Shigure,"** Gaara muttered as he gathered more sand and started firing it in volley as the quickly approaching Karin.

"**Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **Karin said with her hand raised as she ran allowing her barrier to absorb most of the sand attacks. She closed the distance and thrust her hand forward, right at Gaara only to hit a wall of sand. **"Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **she quickly drained the chakra from the sand wall and along with the remaining chakra that Gaara had left. **"Ninge-"** she started only for her senses to register a blur appearing above her.

"**Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan!" **Jiraiya called out as he descended upon her with a massive spiralling sphere in hand.

"That's..." Karin trailed off as she backed away from the now drained Gaara and held up her hand to counter the oncoming assault. **"Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **she whispered as her barrier came into direct contact with the chakra ball and quickly absorbed it.

"That's a pretty interesting ability you've got there," Jiraiya commented as he landed a few feet in front of her. His appearance had changed, becoming more toad-like with a larger nose, warts and yellow eyes with horizontal bars for pupils. Riding on his shoulders were a pair of elderly toads, one male and one female judging by their appearance.

"**Jiraiya-boy, why have you summoned us?"** Fukasaku questioned from the man's right shoulder. **"And why are you using this form? I thought you hated it because of its effects on the ladies or something like that."**

"Take a look at who we are facing," Jiraiya replied even though he never took his eyes off of the redheaded woman in front of him. "Since I'm up against the 'Rinnegan' I can't afford to hold back."

"**The sage's eyes?"** Shima started in surprise. **"I thought they were a myth."**

"Please, lend me your strength," Jiraiya requested as the ground seemed to break and shatter around him.

'_This chakra,'_ Karin thought as she narrowed her eyes. _'There's no doubt about it, this is just like Naruto's Sage Mode.'_

"**All together!"** Fukasaku shouted as the two toads and their summoner took a deep breath and formed a hand-seal.

"**Senpō: Goemon!" **the three breathed out unleashing a massive blast of wind, fire and oil in a wave-like stream at the red-haired woman.

"That's too much," Karin muttered as she brought her hands up and absorbed the oncoming attack.** "Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin," **her senses kicked in as Jiraiya appeared behind her. _'The first attack was just a distraction!'_

"**Senpō: Kebari Senbon!" **Jiraiya called out as he dropped to all fours and unleashed a barrage of needle-likeprojectiles from his hair.

"**Tendo: Shinra Tensei," **Karin whispered as she repelled the volley and jumped away from her opponent.

"**She couldn't have seen us,"** Fukasaku commented. **"We were in her blind spot the entire time."**

"**I think she's a sensor,"** Shima suggested. **"I've been trying to keep her chakra pinpointed ever since we arrived but it keeps disappearing like she's somehow masking it."**

"Not even the best sensors are able to do that," Jiraiya mused.

"**Tendo: Chibaku Tensei!" **Karin called out as her hand formed a triangle-seal. A small black gravity orb appeared in the center and she threw it up into the sky where it quickly shone down a ray of light on the world below.

"What is this?" Jiraiya asked as gravity shifted around him and started pulling the very earth itself skyward rapidly creating a 'small' moon.

"Your end," Karin answered.

"**Kamui," **Kakashi rasped out as he channelled the last of his strength into his Mangekyo Sharingan. Space and time distorted in the center of the new moon before it grew too big and sucked in the gravity ball. With nothing acting to hold it up, the gathered chunks of rock fell down and bombarded the land in debris. _'Sensei...Rin...Obito...I'm sorry...I'll be there soon...' _he thought as the last of his strength left him.

"...Damn it," Jiraiya cursed as the felt the last of Kakashi's chakra fade away.

"So you were even able to destroy my Chibaku Tensei," Karin mused. "You Konoha ninja really are something but that won't save you here," she commented as Tsunade landed at her side.

"This ends now," Jiraiya declared. "There has been enough pain and death today. For crimes against Konoha and Suna, I will stop you both here."

"**Magen: Gama Rinshō!"** Fukasaku and Shima called out as they sang.

As the sound echoed across the battlefield, Tsunade and Karin found themselves inside a water-like cube surrounded on all sides by four giant toad samurai. "This is a Genjutsu," Karin cursed as she tried to break it only to find that she couldn't move.

"Well played, Jiraiya," Tsunade cursed.

"...Goodbye Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke softly as he a pair of stone swords formed in his hands and walked closer to finish them off.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **a voice whispered as Naruto appeared between the two Yuki-nins and promptly slapped both of them upside the head breaking the Genjutsu that they were under.

"That jutsu..." Jiraiya trailed off suddenly very pale.

"Menma-kun?" Karin asked as she shook herself. "You're going to pay for that," she added as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I want both of you to withdraw," Naruto told them. "The situation has changed."

"How?" Tsunade asked confused.

"The Akatsuki attacked Konoha and killed Danzo. It looks like Tobi was after Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan that the old war hawk took," Naruto replied. "The eye was destroyed so we don't have to worry about it but he's preparing for something big."

"...Damn," Karin cursed. "So what now?"

"This is no longer just some skirmishes between our two groups," Naruto replied. "The Fourth Great Shinobi War has begun."

"...Let's get out of here," Karin spoke finally.

"I won't let you escape!" Jiraiya shouted as he lunged at the three.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu," **Naruto said clearly as he grabbed the two women at his side and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya yelled as he struck the earth without enough force to smash it open. _'That was definitely Minato's jutsu but who are these people and why is Tsunade with them? I need to find out what happened in Konoha and I still need to meet with the other Kages. Shit, I need answers, not more questions!'_

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the wait; one of my workmates was off sick and I was called in to work her shifts. Well here's the Kage Summit (or more like a reunion) and yes both Kakashi and Kankuro are dead. As for Danzo, to be honest I'm surprised that the old war hawk was still fighting at his age in canon. I know he was supposed to be Hiruzen's rival and everything but I honestly think that a eighty year old Danzo (which was his age at this point in the fic) would already have one foot in the grave.

As for Tsunade and Karin wanting to kill Konohamaru, it's not like the option of killing a Jinchuuriki to delay the Akatsuki's plans hasn't been brought before. Hell, in canon the Yondaime Raikage tried to kill Naruto when the latter was heading out to the battlefield. Kirabi even offered to die in order to allow Naruto to continue—though admittedly killing either of them at that point wouldn't have made a difference since Obito had already acquired a portion of the Hachibi's chakra and of course Kinkaku and Ginkaku's Kyuubi chakra. But at the time nobody knew that and it was still recognised as a logical option in order to buy time.

_**Translation**_

Rendan: Suna Shigure = Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral  
Ryūsa Bakuryū = Quicksand Waterfall Flow  
Sabaku Taisō = Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral  
Tendo: Shinra Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God  
Tendo: Chibaku Tensei = Deva Path: Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth  
Shurado = Asura Path  
Ningendo: Kyukon no Jutsu = Human Path: Absorption Soul Technique  
Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Animal Path: Summoning Technique  
Gakido: Fūjutsu Kyūin = Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal  
Tsūtenkyaku = Heavenly Foot of Pain  
Infūin: Kai = Yin Seal: Release  
Sōzō Saisei = Creation Rebirth  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Technique  
Fūton: Ōkakeami = Wind Release: Great Cast Net  
Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
Raikiri = Lightning Blade  
Kamui = Might of the Gods  
Byakugō no Jutsu = Strength of a Hundred Technique  
Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan = Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiralling Sphere  
Senpō: Goemon = Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil  
Senpō: Kebari Senbon = Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon  
Magen: Gama Rinshō = Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant  
Hiraishin no Jutsu = Flying Thunder God Technique

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Child of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto: Menma Chronicles

Chapter15: Child of Fire

**Land of Spring: Yuki / Meeting Room**

_"The five major villages have joined together to create some kind of alliance against us and the Akatsuki though they have no idea where either of us are based," Honoka explained as they all sat around a large round table in the center of the room._

_"I still can't believe that old fence sitter of a Tsuchikage would agree to something like this," Tsunade commented. "The same with that fool of a Raikage."_

_"The five major villages have all lost their Jinchuuriki besides Konoha so they're all weakened," Karin reasoned. "They're afraid of what people like the Akatsuki can do with the full power of seven Biju under their control."_

_"I still don't get what the Akatsuki want with the Biju," Tsunade brought up. "I mean, what's their endgame?"_

_"They've been sealing them inside of some kind of demonic statue," Naruto answered. "Accord to the Kyuubi, it's the physical remains of a creature once known as the A_me no Hitotsu no Kami also called the Juubi."

"The Juubi? There's something with more power than the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked suddenly growing slightly pale.

"Apparently the Rikudō-Sennin fought and defeated the Juubi before sealing it within himself becoming the first Jinchuuriki. He then created the moon to act as a prison for its physical remains and sealed it away though it seems someone has broken the seal and summoned the statue. If Obito is able to fully resurrect the Juubi then this world will end," Naruto explained. "Or at least that's what the Kyuubi keeps telling me."

"There has to be more to it than that," Tsunade spoke with a shake of her head. "There's nothing to be gained by reviving something like that."

"I agree," Naruto nodded. "But Obito's plan doesn't matter; we're going to stop him once and for all."

"The Hokage has been chosen to lead the 'Shinobi Alliance' as they're calling it and right now they're setting up a headquarters in Kumo. I've also been tracking the Ichibi Jinchuuriki," Honoka continued. "He's being sent to some kind of moving island deep in the Land of Lightning; apparently there's some kind of temple there that the former Hachibi Jinchuuriki used to gain control of his Biju in a similar manner that you did with the Kyuubi, Naruto-kun."

"Konohamaru huh? He's grown a lot over the years," Naruto said with a small smile. "I wouldn't mind fighting him now."

"The Akatsuki are gathering their forces for a full-scale assault on the Land of Lightning in order to acquire the Ichibi," Honoka added. "Their numbers stand at about one hundred thousand while the Shinobi Alliance forces have roughly eighty thousand."

"There hasn't been a war on this scale since the founding era," Tsunade whistled at the numbers. "And what are we going to do about this?"

"...Honoka, Karin, Tsunade-obachan, come with me," Naruto finally said as he stood up.

**Land of Lightning: Turtle Island / Jinchuuriki Temple**

The Kage Summit had been one massive nightmare for all involved with the deaths of Kakashi and the Kazekage's older brother, not to mention the recent attack on Konoha by the Akatsuki. The Five Main Shinobi Villages had banded together to face what they perceived as a threat to the world in the form of the two groups that seemingly had the power and the will to directly challenge them. One of the groups boasted seven of the nine Biju and the other had someone with the Rinnegan making her most likely the descendant of the Rikudō-Sennin, a man regarded as the Founder of the Shinobi World.

As a Jinchuuriki, Konohamaru was a weapon of war and with the strange masked man they had encountered declaring a Fourth Great Shinobi War, the young Sarutobi would no doubt be deployed onto the battlefield. To that end Jiraiya had ordered several Medic-nins to implant Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan into his left eye socket and then sent Konohamaru along with several shinobi as his guards to an island deep within the Land of Lightning. From what he'd heard, this was the place where the former Hachibi Jinchuuriki learned to control his Biju and the main reason he'd been given Kakashi's Sharingan after the man was killed was to better aid him in gaining control of the Ichibi within him.

"Is this the place?" Konohamaru asked as they stepped into a clearing with a waterfall.

"This is it," Motoi replied with a nod. The Kumo-nin had been tasked with being his guide while he was on the island. "It's called the Waterfall of Truth."

"And this is where the Hachibi Jinchuuriki learned to control his Biju?" Konohamaru asked further as he gazed at the beautiful waterfall in front of him.

"No," Motoi denied. "This is just the first step," he then gestured towards the small island in the middle of the shallow water at the base of the waterfall. "Sit here and close your eyes, Konohamaru. If you do that, you'll be able to see the truth."

"...Okay," Konohamaru nodded and walked over the small island and sat in its center. "Let's get started."

It was time for him to confront his darkness...

**Land of Fire: Uzumaki Temple**

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years," Naruto commented.

"You mean decades," Tsunade countered.

"It's crumbling down..." Honoka trailed off. "I know it's pretty far away from Konoha but I was expecting it to be in better condition than this."

"Konoha tried to erase all knowledge of the Uzumaki clan," Tsunade gritted out. "Of course they'd leave this place to rot."

"They did the same with my mom and dad's old house. It hasn't been touched since Obito used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha," Naruto added as they stepped inside.

"Which one is it?" Karin asked the question as they stood before a wall with dozens of masks placed on it.

"Let's see...somewhere..." Honoka mused before holding out her Uzu no Tsurugi. "Here it is," she nodded as her sword drew close to one of the masks and started to leak chakra that the mask drew in.

"It's kinda creepy," Karin commented.

"I'd better make this quick then," Naruto said as he took the mask and brought it too his face. "Stand back," they did as told and the moment the mask made contact with his face the familiar and terrifying spiritual pressure of the Shinigami appeared behind him with its arms spread out.

"Unlike the Shiki Fujin which requires forming a contract with the Shinigami in order to use its power," Honoka explained. "The Shinigami's mask was created by our clan to break those contracts at the cost of the user's life by allowing the Shinigami to possess the user's body."

"I thought Jinchuuriki couldn't summon the Shinigami?" Tsunade inquired intrigued.

"Jinchuuriki can't use the Shiki Fujin because they have _two _souls in their bodies and can't enter a contract because of that," Honoka continued. "Using the mask on the other hand doesn't require any sort of contract."

'_Kurama,'_ Naruto thought as the Shinigami brought its knife down and stabbed itself, creating the same wound on Naruto's body.

"_**Give me a second,"**_the Kyuubi replied as he flooded his host's system with his chakra to heal the damage. _**"My Yin chakra is returning; in a few minutes I'll be back at full power again."**_

'_You're welcome,'_ Naruto smiled slightly as his wound healed completely.

"You're lucky you have the Kyuubi to deal with that kind of thing," Tsunade commented. "I'd have to resort to my Kinjutsu to heal from something like that."

"Let's grab everything not bolted down and leave before Konoha takes notice of our presence," Naruto as he removed the mask, dispelling the Shinigami.

**Land of Lightning: Turtle Island / Jinchuuriki Temple**

Fighting his darkness wasn't the answer he'd been looking for but in the end he was able to accept that part of him despite the lingering hatred he felt towards his grandfather and the village that had scorned him for so long. After accepting his darkness at the waterfall, Motoi had led Konohamaru inside the temple and brought him to the same room that Kirabi had used to confront and tame the Hachibi back in his youth. Konohamaru sat down in the center of the white room while Motoi closed the door, effectively locking him in just in case he lost the fight and Shukaku was released.

It was time to face the Ichibi...

"**So you've finally come here, huh? Hahahahah!" **Shukaku laughed with an insane glint in its demonic eyes. **"I'm going to kill you! Your blood will be go everywhere when I crush you with my sand!"**

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Konohamaru asked sadly as he stared at the sand demon before him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you've turned out like this."

"**Just die!" **Shukaku half-snarled half-laughed as it banged on the cage door that separated them.

"...There's no use talking to you," Konohamaru sighed as he walked over to the cage door and removed the paper that covered the actual seal. "You lost your grasp on reality a long time ago," he said as he stepped back and brought the key to the seal, turning it and cause the seal to unravel.

"**Hahahahaha! I want your blood!" **the Ichibi no Tanuki roared as he slammed the cage doors open and unleashed a wave of sand through the chamber.

"Shit," Konohamaru cursed as he jumped onto the ceiling and closed his uncovered eye. **"Senjutsu: Sennin Modo," **his eye snapped open a few seconds later. His right eye turned yellow as red rings formed around them and the pupils elongated into horizontal bars.

"**Futon: Renkudan!" **Shukaku bellowed as he unleashed a series of large wind blasts at its Jinchuuriki.

'_This guy won't let up,'_ Konohamaru thought as he brought his hand up to uncover his left eye. _'Here we go,'_ his new Sharingan spun wildly as he tracked the massive wind bullets and jumped high in order to dodge them.

"**Just die already!" **Shukaku shouted as he started gathering red and blue demonic chakra orbs to his mouth and compressing it into a single black sphere.

"Damn," Konohamaru cursed as he pushed more chakra into his eye forcing his Sharingan to shift into its Mangekyo form.

"**Bijudama!" **Shukaku roared as the sphere exploded forwards in a beam of golden light.

"**Senpo: Kamui!"** Konohamaru exclaimed as space and time started to distort in front of him.

Unlike the regular Kamui that Kakashi had used when he was alive, Konohamaru's mastery of the Sage Arts increased the sheer power and scale of his jutsu beyond that of any normal man. That's why when Kakashi had used this jutsu it would only create a small vortex the size of the eye itself and could only draw in a something the size of a person. However with his Sage Mode powering it, the vortex that Konohamaru could create was ten times bigger and was three times more powerful. Because of this, Shukaku's attack slammed into the vortex without exploding and was sucked in until there was nothing left.

"**What?!" **the Ichibi screamed in outrage at the sight of his strongest attack disappear before his eyes. **"Damn you!"**

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Konohamaru whispered as a pair of clones popped into existence at his side and immediately started gathering chakra to his hand forming a spinning fireball. **"Katon: ****Gōen Rasengan!" **he called out as he threw the handheld fireball at the sand demon.

"**What is this power?!" **Shukaku yelled as the attack slammed into him and exploded in a column of fire. He screamed as the heat quickly turned his body of sand to glass before the column died down revealing his form before it shattered causing his chakra to drift away.

"...It's over," Konohamaru whispered as he grabbed the loose chakra and pulled it into his own body. The chakra turned from gold to red as it encased his form, taking the shape of a raccoon-like creature of bubbling demonic energy. He sighed as he dispelled the chakra and brought the key-seal on his arm to the one on his stomach and turned it. A series of torii appeared from above and pinned the reconstructing Ichibi to the floor before forming a cage around the sand demon.

"**I'll make you pay for this! I swear I'll kill you!" **Shukaku shouted in anger.

"Someone who has long since lost their mind has no bearing on my life," Konohamaru responded as he felt his Sage Mode dissipate. "I want to help you," he said as a four-pointed shuriken-like pattern formed over his regular Mangekyo Sharingan. **"Kotoamatsukami."**

**Land of Spring: Yuki / Central Tower**

"Well? What's the news?" Karin asked as she sat down in her chair.

"The Akatsuki have been using some kind of clones grown from my grandfather's cells," Tsunade began with no small amount of disgust. "These 'Zetsu' are what makes up the bulk of the Akatsuki army though they are admittedly weak compared to my grandfather even if they are a match for regular ninja."

"They lost half of their numbers in the first day and only killed twenty thousand Alliance ninja," Honoka continued. "However, during the night these 'Zetsu' seemed to have absorbed the chakra from those that were fighting during the day in order to transform into Alliance ninja."

"I guess this isn't a regular Henge you're talking about?" Karin inquired.

"They're able to copy a person down to their chakra," Honoka replied. "They snuck into Alliance camps and started assassinating people all across the border."

"There's no way to detect them?" Karin asked looking a bit worried at that. "What about Sensor-nin?"

"Menma-kun could probably sense them with his ability to detect negative emotions but a regular chakra sensor wouldn't work," Honoka answered. "The Alliance lost another twenty thousand during the night and that's when _they _were deployed to the battlefields."

"They?" Karin questioned.

"My granduncle created a Kinjutsu called Edo Tensei," Tsunade explained. "It allows people to bring someone back to life at the cost of another's life though it's a hollow existence since the one that's summoned is nothing but a puppet for the summoner to control and is practically nothing but a moving corpse."

"A jutsu like that shouldn't have been created," Karin said in disgust as she remembered the last time she had come across _that _technique.

"When those summoned by Edo Tensei were deployed, the Kages were forced to call a retreat and pulled their forces back to Kumo. Among those summoned were the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist and the former Kages," Honoka continued.

"Hashirama-sama?" Karin asked now worried.

"Not yet though I think that's because the summoner has been having a bit of trouble controlling the Nidaime Hokage when he was summoned to the battlefield," Honoka replied.

"Or he's being kept in reserve," Naruto suggested.

"Or that," Honoka nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Karin asked the question.

"...I'm going to Kumo," Naruto finally answered. "I'll leave the Edo Tensei to you."

**Author's Notes:**

Konohamaru finally faces Shukaku and has used Kotoamatsukami from Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan which Itachi gave him earlier. Kurama is whole again and the Shinobi Alliance is getting their asses kicked by the Akatsuki's undead-plant army. Please remember that Hashirama and Tobirama weren't summoned by Orochimaru to fight Hiruzen so Danzo and everyone else haven't developed any way to counter Edo Tensei revived ninja. Without Naruto and Kurama, the alliance has no one to distinguish the transformed Zetsu clones from normal humans forcing the Kages to call a general retreat. Now it's time for the beginning of the end with the fate of the world in the balance. Exciting isn't it?

_**Translation**_

_A_me no Hitotsu no Kami = One-Eyed God  
Shiki Fujin = Dead Demon Consuming Seal  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique  
Senjutsu: Sennin Modo = Sage Technique: Sage Mode  
Senpo: Kamui = Sage Art: Might of the Gods  
Bijudama = Tailed Beast Ball  
Futon: Renkudan = Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet  
Katon: Gōen Rasengan = Fire Release: Great Flame Spiralling Sphere  
Kotoamatsukami = Distinguished Heavenly Gods  
Edo Tensei = Impure World Resurrection

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
